Serviteur
by wolfram20
Summary: Vous-savez-qui est mort. Suite à son procès Draco se voit obligé de jouer les elfes de maison au 12 Squarre Grimmaurd. Mais pourquoi Potter a-t-il l'air si vide? Et qui est cet ange gardien qui chaque matin lui écrit?
1. Chapter 1

_Les personnages et tout ce qui concerne l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tiens pas compte de 7eme tome. L'histoire se déroule à la fin de la guerre et concerne le couple Harry/Draco. Voilà bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 1**

Mon procès vient de se terminer...

Je n'ai rien fait, mais je suis coupable.

Je n'ai pas LA marque, mais je devrais l'avoir.

Je ne suis pas, mais je suis le fils de.

Je n'ai pas tué, mais j'aurai du le faire.

Je n'ai pas participé, mais j'étais présent.

Ils me détestent, mais je suis comme eux.

Je suis un traitre à mon sang pour eux, mais j'ai trahi la lumière.

Ils ne me considèrent pas comme l'un d'eux, ils me rejettent, mais pour l'Ordre et l'opinion je ne vaux pas mieux.

Je ne le suis pas officiellement, mais officieusement, je suis un Mangemort.

Ils n'ont rien compris, je ne suis pas comme lui. «Un Malfoy n'a pas de maître», je n'ai pas cette horrible marque, IL n'a jamais été mon maître. Mais pour les juges c'est tout comme. Mon père était son bras droit, son plus fidèle Mangemort, je vivais avec lui mais j'ai toujours refusé de me mêler à leurs histoires. Cette guerre n'était pas la mienne, je ne me sentais pas concerné, je n'ai pas pris parti. Oui je vivais sous le même toit que mon père, oui je Le voyais souvent. Mais je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole, je ne le gênais pas, c'est sans doute pour cela que je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui. Mais c'est justement parce que je n'ai pas pris parti que je suis considéré comme l'un des leurs aujourd'hui, après tout je suis un Serpentard, fils du plus grand Mangemort, pourquoi en irait-il autrement?

Si je ne suis pas déjà à Azkaban c'est uniquement à cause de LUI (non pas face de serpent....). Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire... Je dois ma pseudo-liberté à mon ennemi attitré (puisque le numéro 1 sur sa liste n'est plus).

Les juges ont à peine écouté ma défense, et n'ont même pas pris la peine de délibérer. Ils ont dit que j'étais coupable, un Mangemort , et que je devrais donc passer 10 ans à Azkaban (puisque je n'avais pas commis de crime grave), la mort assurée. La sentence à peine prononcée, IL s'est levé. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, assis au dernier rang, IL était venu assister à ma déchéance. Je pensais qu'IL voulait que je le vois, que je sache qu'il m'était une fois de plus supérieur, et j'ai eu mal... mal de voir qu'il ne me connaissait pas si bien que ça, que notre rivalité ne lui permettait pas de savoir qui j'étais réellement, contrairement à moi. IL s'apprêtait à parler et j'attendais ses railleries.

«Malfoy n'est pas un Mangemort, il est innocent, je l'ai vu, je peux le confirmer.

- Mais enfin...

- Douteriez-vous de mes paroles monsieur? Pensez-vous que JE pourrais couvrir un Mangemort, qui de plus est une personne que je déteste depuis un bon nombre d'années? Pensez-vous que je pourrais protéger Malfoy s'il n'était pas réellement innocent? Si j'avais le moindre doute?» Le ton de sa voix s'était amplifié tout au long de sa tirade, et je retrouvais la lueur dans ses yeux qui m'était habituellement réservée lors de nos joutes Poudlariennes.

«Non, bien sûr que non monsieur... Si vous dîtes que cet homme est innocent, alors il l'est sans aucun doute.

- Bien, il n'ira donc pas a Azkaban...

- Non monsieur...»

IL hocha la tête et m'adressa un dernier regard avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du tribunal. Je vis alors que ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat, ils étaient comme morts. IL ne restait même pas pour connaître la sentence finale. Je n'était pas envoyé à Azkaban, IL avait accomplit sa bonne action de la journée, le reste ne l'intéressait pas. J'étais fou de rage, comment pouvait-il me faire ça à moi? Je pris cela comme une trahison personnelle.

Les juges décidèrent de délibérer pour me trouver une nouvelle condamnation, je n'étais plus considéré officiellement comme un Mangemort, mais aux yeux de tous cela ne faisait aucune différence, il fallait me condamner.

«Messieurs, Mr Malfoy, ici présent est accusé en tant que Mangemort pour son appartenance au service de Vous-savez-qui. Preuve étant qu'il n'en fait pas parti, il est toutefois jugé coupable de trahison. Son soutient officieux aux ténèbres, dans ses propos ou ses actes, son opposition systématiques à certains membres de la résistance, montrent la direction de ses idées. Bien qu'il n'ai pas prit part à la guerre, Mr Malfoy est coupable. En conséquence, il devra servir dans une maison de l'Ordre pendant un temps indéterminé, lors de cette période il sera bien entendu privé de ses pouvoirs par le propriétaire des lieux et celui-ci pourra lui accorder ou non le droit de les récupérer en partie durant sa peine. La séance est levée. Mr Malfoy suivez-moi, je vais vous indiquer où vous devrez vous rendre. Pour des raisons de sécurité, il est préférable de ne pas rendre publique votre destination.»

C'est donc avec horreur que j'appris l'adresse de ma nouvelle demeure et le nom de mes nouveaux maitres, car, moi Draco Malfoy, ne suis ni plus ni moins que l'esclave (ou le serviteur, si le terme vous choque) d'une famille de l'Ordre... Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un elfe de maison. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant l'adresse est : 12 Square Grimaud, Londres. Je suis donc devenu l'esclave d'une Sang-de-bourbe, d'une belette et de lui... LUI, mon contraire, mon opposé, ma Némésis, la personne que je hais le plus au monde et qui pourtant vient de ma sauver la vie, le Survivant, Élu et Sauveur du monde sorcier à ses heures perdues, j'ai nommé Harry James Potter en personne.

Oui, ils vivent tous ensemble, Granger et Weasley se sont mariés il y a un an maintenant (ça a fait la une des journaux pendant 3 semaines...) et ont emménagé chez Potter, qui d'après ce que j'ai compris se sentait seul dans sa grande maison... Il devrait venir au manoir le pauvre chou, il verrait si sa maison est grande...

En sortant du bureau du juge, encore plus blanc que d'habitude, j'aperçois Monsieur J'avais-une-bonne-action-à-accomplir-et-je-n'ai-rien-trouvé-d'autre Potter adossé au mur, il me regarde avec ses yeux ternes et je frémis, Potter est vide. Je dois le faire réagir.

«Je ne t'avais rien demandé! La prochaine fois mêles-toi de tes affaires, ja n'ai pas l'intention de te servir d'elfe de maison Potter!» Ma verve habituelle me revient immédiatement, je devrais le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, mais un Malfoy ne dit jamais merci et surtout pas à Potter. Il faut que je le fasse réagir, que je vérifie que mon pouvoir sur lui est toujours présent, intact après toutes ces années. Il me fixe, puis se retourne et lance par dessus son épaule :

«Viens»

Viens??? C'est tout ce qu'il a à me dire? «Viens»? Comme si je n'étais rien pour lui, comme si je n'existais pas à ses yeux. J'ai envie de le frapper, de le coller contre le mur, de le prendre à la gorge et de l'obliger à me répondre, de redevenir comme avant, comme à Poudlard. Mais je me retiens, je viens d'échapper de justesse à la prison et donc à une mort certaine, ce n'est pas pour m'y faire envoyer aussi sec pour coups et blessures sur leur Survivant adoré.

_À suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Les personnages et tout ce qui concerne l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tiens pas compte de 7eme tome. L'histoire se déroule à la fin de la guerre et concerne le couple Harry/Draco. Voilà bonne lecture._

**Sahada**** : Merci pour tes encouragements^^**

**Chapitre 2**

Nous arrivons devant une grande maison au cœur de Londres, cachée aux yeux de ces imbéciles de moldus par un puissant sortilège. Ainsi, voilà la maison des Black, la famille de ma mère, ce n'est pas aussi imposant que le manoir Malfoy, mais ça a du charme.

A peine entrons-nous dans le salon que deux personnes sautent sur Je-n'ai-toujours-pas-décroché-un-mot Potter.

- Je refuse qu'il vienne vivre ici! Fais quelque chose Harry! Tu peux sûrement nous en débarrasser, l'envoyer à Azkaban! Pourquoi ne l'y ont-ils pas envoyé d'ailleurs? C'est intolérable! Je vais...

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Weasmoche n'a pas changé, toujours aussi braillard et con... s'il savait que son meilleur ami venait justement de m'éviter la prison... Non mais quel abrutit vraiment.

- Tu ne feras rien du tout Ronald Weasley! Si Malfoy est ici c'est qu'il n'est pas un Mangemort, il doit se racheter d'autres crimes. Tu ne te plaignais pas il y a ½ heure, quand tu as appris la nouvelle. Tu ne pensais qu'à lui faire payer tous ses coups bas de Poudlard... Répliqua Granger (maintenant Weasley).

- Oui, mais...

- Hermione, je suis sûr que tu as déjà fait la liste de ses tâches, où l'as-tu mise. Demanda Potter.

Je suis surpris, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi loquace, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne parlait presque plus depuis la fin de la guerre. Ma défense à due être son plus long discours depuis bien longtemps.

- Sur le plan de travail, dans la cuisine, Harry. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Il me conduisit dans la dite pièce, pris un morceau de parchemin et me le tendit, n'y jetant même pas un coup d'œil.

Super! Je suis vraiment le larbin de service des personnes que je déteste le plus au monde : courses, ménage, lessive, repassage, cuisine... tout y est, ils ne m'ont rien épargné.

Potter me fait alors signe de le suivre et s'engouffre dans les escaliers. Il s'arrête devant une porte bleue au 3ème étage.

- Voici ta chambre Malfoy, avec salle de bain personnelle.

Il commence à s'éloigner.

- Et toi, où dors-tu?

Pourquoi ai-je posé cette question? Je ne le sais pas mais j'en suis mortifié, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire d'où il dort?

Il s'arrête et se retourne, il me regarde d'une drôle de manière mais ne répond pas. Je me sens obligé d'ajouter précipitamment :

- C'est juste pour savoir... Je dois faire le ménage, alors...

Son visage se ferme instantanément. Qu'ai-je encore dit?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Malfoy, tu n'auras pas à faire ma chambre, je peux encore m'en occuper tout seul.

Sa voix est froide et tranchante. Et sans un regard il me laisse seul devant la porte, comme un con.

J'entre dans la pièce et découvre une chambre blanche et spacieuse. Tout est un harmonieux dégradé de blanc et de gris. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, qui , comme la chambre semble sortir tout droit d'un hôpital, je trouve que tout cela manque sérieusement de vert, un beau vert lumineux, un vert Serpentard, brillant comme une émeraude, comme les yeux de Potter à Poudlard... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi??? Ce doit être la fatigue... oui c'est ça la fatigue...

Mes fonctions d'elfe ne prenant effet que le lendemain, je décide donc de prendre une douche pour me détendre. Revenant dans ma chambre, je me mets immédiatement au lit et tombe dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de regards émeraudes vides et froids.

Au matin, je m'aperçois que les armoires ont été remplies par ma garde robe personnelle. Étrange, je n'ai rien pris avec moi en venant ici. Je vois alors un parchemin posé sur ma table de nuit.

_«J'ai pensé que tu aimerais te changer et avoir tes propres vêtements. Tu n'as jamais aimé porter des habits de seconde classe et encore moins ceux des autres, et tu ne supportes pas d'avoir des vêtements sales, toujours à faire attention à ton image..._

_Bonne journée Malfoy.»_

L'écriture avait été ensorcelée pour ne pas être reconnue. Qui cela peut-il bien être? Certainement pas le Rouquin, il me déteste et encore moins Potter, qui, en plus de me haïr (sans doute encore plus que son meilleur ami), m'ignore royalement depuis la fin de guerre. Peut-être Dents-de-lapin, mais pourquoi avoir lancé ce sort? Quel intérêt a-t-elle à cacher son identité? Ce n'est pas logique, je décide alors de remettre cette question à plus tard. Comme d'habitude je met ½ heure pour choisir mes vêtements, ¼ d'heure pour me préparer et 20 minutes pour me coiffer. Je finis par descendre d'un pas trainant jusqu'à la cuisine où deux de mes «maîtres» m'attendent de pied ferme.

- C'est à cette heure là que tu te lèves la fouine? J'ai faim et je ne suis pas le seul! Je déteste attendre mon repas! Attention Malfoy, si tu me déplais, tu retourneras immédiatement à Azkaban et...

- C'est bon Ron, je crois qu'il a comprit. L'interrompit sa femme. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas faux Malfoy, il faudrait que tu te lèves plus tôt, ou que tu prennes moins de temps à te préparer... Nous sommes seuls juges pour ta condamnation. Nous te libèrerons surement plus rapidement si tu remplis parfaitement tes fonctions. Il ne tient qu'à toi de diminuer ta peine. Cependant, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse t'en tenir rigueur pour le moment. Tu n'as pas été informé, tu ne connais pas les règles, mais tu apprendras au fur et à mesure.

Dit-elle avec un un léger sourire tout en jetant un regard d'avertissement à Weaslaid.

Je hoche la tête et me dirige vers les placards.

- Vous mangez quoi le matin? J'essaye de ne pas faire transparaitre le dégout et l'amertume qui m'envahissent. Et Potter où est-il? Que mange-t-il?

- Euh... Il a déjà mangé... Tu n'auras pas à préparer ses repas... Il refuse catégoriquement.

Je subis alors un énorme choc, le Survivant a si peu confiance en moi? Je le dégoute au point de n'être pas digne de préparer les repas de Monsieur? Suis-je si peu pour lui? Me méprise-t-il autant? Je grimace. Une fois servie, Granger m'explique mes tâches plus précisément ainsi que de l'emplacement des objets qui pourraient m'être utiles.

Voyant ma totale ignorance du monde moldu, elle décide de m'épargner la corvée des courses, qui seront directement livrées ici. A ces mots, la Belette manque de s'étouffer de rage, une occasion de moins pour me rabaisser est assez frustrant pour ce petit être semble-t-il... C'est navrant.

J'apprends également que Mr Je-suis-trop-bien-pour-toi Potter refuse que j'intervienne dans sa vie. Il peut toujours me donner des ordres puisque c'est mon «maitre» (que je hais ce mot), mais il refuse de le faire pour l'instant et évite ma présence.

Elle m'explique aussi que, selon les juges, il est mon «principal maître», je dois lui obéir en priorité, c'est lui qui peut lever ma peine seul, même si Weasley et Granger s'y opposent, au contraire, ils ne peuvent me libérer que s'il sont d'accord tous les deux, et si Potty n'émet pas d'objection.

Une vague de désespoir m'envahit, Granger est honnête, elle ne m'aurait pas gardé éternellement, son mari au contraire ne risque pas de se lasser de me voir plus bas que terre. Le Balafré, quand à lui, ne sait plus que j'existe, il ne me voit pas et me hait plus que tout. Je ne risque pas d'être libéré avant très, très longtemps.

La journée se déroule lentement, je ne savais pas que le ménage sans magie pouvait être aussi fatigant, épuisant et ennuyeux.

Je le croise parfois et cherche son regard, je cherche à me prouver que je n'ai pas totalement disparu de sa vie, que j'y ai encore une place importante, comme tout ennemi personnel qui se respecte. Oui, j'y attache beaucoup d'importance, car en fait c'est ce qui me caractérise le plus «Draco Malfoy, dernier membre d'une des plus puissantes et des plus riches familles de sang-pur d'Angleterre, fils de Mangemort et éternelle Némésis du Survivant, Sauveur des mondes sorcier et moldu, Harry Potter». Qui suis-je sans ce titre? Rien de plus que Blaise ou Théodore.

Mais il ne me voit pas, ne me regarde pas. Ses yeux se posent sur moi et me traversent comme si je n'étais pas présent. Il passe la journée dans sa chambre, il a bien raison, car moins je le vois et mieux je me porte. Maintenant que ses yeux ont perdu leur éclat, il n'y a plus aucune raison de le provoquer et donc de le voir.

_à suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

_Les personnages et tout ce qui concerne l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tiens pas compte de 7eme tome. L'histoire se déroule à la fin de la guerre et concerne le couple Harry/Draco. Voilà bonne lecture._

**Léolio**** : merci beaucoup miss ça me fait super plaisir je t'adore!!!!**

**Bad Luck**** : J'avoue que Draco est un peu trop gentil par rapport à d'autre fics et au caractère original du personnage, mais patience, il essayera bientôt de pourrir la vie de ses «maîtres». Dis-toi qu'il est simplement encore choqué par sa condamnation^^. Par contre j'adore ta vision d'Harry, je m'en inspirerais peut-être. Bisous**

**drayrry95**** : Je suis contente te Draco te plaise. Merci pour ta review^^**

**MiMiDu33 ****: Voilà la suite pour toi :-p**

**Sahada ****: Voilà les reviewers anonymes sont autorisées, merci de m'encourrager.**

**Chapitre 3**

Les journées passent et se ressemblent, je me lève, prépare le petit déjeuner en subissant les sarcasmes de la Belette et les encouragements de sa femme. J'aime bien Granger finalement, elle est intelligente (mais ça tout le monde le savait déjà), très observatrice et juste. Elle ne me demande pas plus que ce qui a été convenu, ne fait pas de caprice comme Poil-de-carotte, reconnaît mes capacités et mes efforts, mais sait aussi me rappeler à l'ordre au moindre faux-pas (et j'en fait un certain nombre avec Weasley, bien sûr ceux-ci sont totalement indépendants de ma volonté...).

Je fait ensuite la vaisselle et un peu de ménage avant de m'attaquer au repas de midi. Granger est toujours présente, elle travaille à la maison. Potty a fait installer un laboratoire au sous-sol du manoir Black pour qu'elle puisse continuer à mettre au point des remèdes contre les sortilèges et maladies rares à domicile.

En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre, elle a fait une formation accélérée de chercheur-médicomage. La chose qui lui sert de mari est présent pour l'instant, mais dans peu de temps, il retournera sur son balais garder les buts des Canon de Chudley, l'équipe la plus pitoyable de l'histoire... Il réalise son rêve, devenir joueur de quidditch professionnel, affligeant n'est-ce pas? Il aurait pu trouver un métier utile et prestigieux avec sa popularité (oui être un héros de la guerre doublé du meilleur ami de l'Elu peut aider de temps en temps...), je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il pourrait ne pas travailler, car s'il à légèrement plus d'argent qu'avant ce n'est quand même pas la fortune Malfoy non plus... mais non monsieur veut faire son intéressant. Autant dire qu'il est aussi mauvais joueur qu'à Poudlard... Je vous laisse imaginer le résultat... navrant. Bref, je ne le verrais bientôt que rarement en raison de la nouvelle saison imminente... Oh joie!!!

Potter quand à lui, passe en coup de vent chaque midi pour se préparer un sandwich ou autre repas équilibré, sans me jeter un regard, puis retourne aussi vite à ses activités secrètes. Personne ne sait ce qu'il fait exactement. Il s'occupe de choses en rapport avec la guerre, les victimes, reconstructions, arrestations, voir procès dans certains cas... Bref Saint Potty le magnifique dans toute sa gloire.

Il a été proposé comme ministre de la magie, attrapeur de l'équipe nationale de quidditch, premier auror et même directeur de Poudlard, des postes prestigieux et convoités, il a tout refusé. Potter ne fait jamais rien comme les autres, c'est bien connu et ça ne changera jamais... Toujours à fuir le pouvoir ou toute forme de responsabilités. Je suis le seul à le voir tel qu'il est vraiment, le Survivant national est un froussard de première, il a détruit le mage le plus puissant depuis Merlin sans trembler mais il a peur de la célébrité, avouez que c'est risible... Il est pathétique, pitoyable...

L'après-midi je continue les différentes tâches ménagères, je suis seul la plupart du temps, personne ne me surveille, j'ai toujours su que les griffons étaient trop naïfs... Malheureusement, ils peuvent se le permettre, privé de mes pouvoirs et n'ayant pas le droit de quitter la maison, je ne peux rien faire. J'ai bien tenté deux ou trois sorties en douce, mais à chaque fois le Balafré se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte comme s'il arrivait à lire dans mon esprit... Toujours là pour m'emmerder celui-là...

Un matin, je fut réveillé par des cris perçants près de mon oreille. Un magnifique hiboux Grand Duc noir aux reflets argentés me regardait dignement, posé sur la table de nuit. A sa patte était accrochée une lettre.

_«Tu aimerais peut-être communiquer avec le monde extérieur, je te présente donc ton nouveau compagnon, il n'a pas encore de nom, mais je te fais confiance pour lui en trouver un distingué qui lui ira comme un gant. Ton courrier ne sera pas vérifié, écrit ce que tu veux, à qui tu veux, tu ne seras pas sanctionné. Une cage se trouve derrière toi, des parchemins, plumes et encres ont été placés dans le tiroir du bureau._

_Bonne journée Malfoy.»_

Toujours le même sortilège, rendant impossible l'identification de l'écriture. Je ne pris pas la peine de vérifier la cage et le reste, je savais que tout était à la place annoncée. L'auteur de ces lettres me connait trop bien, ce n'est pas normal. Les habits, l'importance des relations pour moi... J'aimerais vraiment connaître cette personne.

Je regardai le hibou de haut en bas et déclarai:

- Bonjour, Amphitryon.

_À suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Les personnages et tout ce qui concerne l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tiens pas compte de 7eme tome. L'histoire se déroule à la fin de la guerre et concerne le couple Harry/Draco. Voilà bonne lecture._

**MiMiDu33 : Ahah peut-être peut-être pas, je sais pas si l'auteur de ces lettres est un brun aux yeux verts... Vive le suspense de merde^^**

**hermoni : Merci pour tes encouragements :-D**

**Sahada : Non Ron et Hermione ne sont pas au courant pour les hiboux**

**miaka : oui je sais qu'il était court, j'en suis désolé. Pour le nom du hiboux je sais qu'il est zarb, mais j'avais besoin d'un nom tiré de la mythologie et je suis tombée sur celui-là, j'ai trouvé que ça correspondait parfaitement à Draco de l'appeler comme ça :p**

**sati-san : tu as parfaitement compris pourquoi Draco réagissait comme ça, j'ai rien à rajouter ^^**

**léolio : lol tu me fais trop marrer miss, je comprendrai jamais ton enthousiasme pour mes fics...**

**Chapitre 4**

Depuis ce jour, j'ai repris contact avec Blaise, Pansy et Théodore. J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que Potter était également intervenu lors de leur procès, à croire qu'il n'a vraiment que ça à faire. Mais contrairement à moi, il a réussi à les faire innocenter. Pansy et Théo vivent ensemble et projettent de se marier. Blaise quant à lui sort avec la belette femelle (lorsque j'ai lu ça, j'ai cru que je ne m'en remettrai jamais), celle-ci est d'ailleurs en froid avec son frère, qui lui en veut d'avoir laissé son meilleur ami pour ce «serpent visqueux» qu'est Blaise. Poils-de-carotte est cependant le seul de cette famille de pauvres à ne pas accepter cette relation, voilà notre seul point commun (moi, Draco Malfoy, avoir un point commun avec cet être!!! Vite une corde!!!), mais ça je ne le dirais jamais à mon meilleur ami, je respecte ses choix... Même si ceux-ci me répugnent...

J'appris également qu'ils avaient tenté de me rendre visite mais que le Balafré s'y était systématiquement opposé... Toujours à m'emmerder celui-là...

* * *

Le soir, je dois préparer le dîner et faire la vaisselle, j'ai ensuite la soirée de libre.

Je ne mange jamais avec eux, Weasmoche refuse catégoriquement. Ce n'est pas plus mal, ça m'évite de subir ses railleries. Potter et ses repas équilibrés s'enferment toujours dans sa chambre pour n'en ressortir que le lendemain.

De temps en temps ils reçoivent leurs amis ou d'anciens membres de l'Ordre. Lors de ces visites, Potter me demande de rester dans les étages et me donne ma journée, ce qui constitue les seules paroles qu'il m'adresse... Personne n'est donc au courant de ma présence en ces lieux, en dehors de mes amis (qui ne peuvent venir me voir) et de mes «maîtres». Mais ce n'est pas plus mal... cela m'évite ainsi d'avoir à supporter la honte qu'entraine ma condition face aux monde extérieur.

* * *

Un moi s'était écoulé depuis la fin de mon procès, je m'entendais bien avec Granger, tandis que Poils-de-carotte, de plus en plus absent, était toujours plus désagréable. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas répliquer physiquement, comme il le mériterait, car la menace d'Azkaban planait toujours sur ma tête, cela ne m'empêchait cependant pas d'inventer quelques ruses pour lui rendre la vie impossible... Je-fuis-toujours-le-monde-extérieur-Potter était, quand à lui, toujours aussi présent et loquace.

Comme chaque matin, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, quand je vis une immense glace à la place de l'ancienne. Elle était magnifique, la copie conforme de celle de ma chambre au manoir Malfoy.

Sur la tablette un mot était posé :

_«J'ai pensé que tu aimerais te sentir chez toi, tu as toujours aimé te regarder et cette glace est plus appropriée pour remplir cette fonction que l'ancienne. C'est un bon choix Malfoy, elle est comme toi : belle, froide, grande, distinguée et aristocratique. Mais je m'égare..._

_Regarde toi bien et bonne journée Malfoy»_

Encore et toujours cette écriture , je ne cherchais plus l'auteur de ces lettres, car il ne voulait pas que je le connaisse, mais malgré quelques piques, je sentais que cette personne m'appréciait... (au moins un minimum)

A partir de ce jour, je recevais chaque matin une lettre accompagnée d'un présent plus ou moins important, mais qui m'allait toujours droit au cœur, je me mis donc à attendre avec impatience le réveil afin de découvrir ce que l'auteur de ces lettre avait trouvé de nouveau.

Un jour j'essayai de voir l'inconnu qui améliorait mais jours, je tentai de rester éveillé puisqu'il venait toujours dans mon sommeil. Vers 4 heure, une silhouette s'est faufilée dans ma chambre, sa chevelure me sembla familière mais avant d'arriver à l'identifier clairement, l'ombre murmura quelques mots et je m'endormis aussitôt.

Le lendemain, un morceau de parchemin m'attendait à côté de mon lit :

_«Malfoy, n'essaye pas de savoir qui je suis. Je pensais que tu avais compris que je ne voulais pas révéler mon identité, que tu savais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal, au contraire... Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, écris-le et pose ta lettre en évidence sur ta table de nuit. Je ferais mon possible pour satisfaire ta demande. Ne demande pas d'information aux membres de cette maison, ils ne savent rien et tu risquerais de mettre Weasley hors de lui et de tout perdre. Ce matin tu n'auras rien d'autre que cette lettre, c'est une sorte d'avertissement. Je peux faire la différence entre une insomnie banale et une tentative pour connaître mon identité. Si tu recommences, j'arrêterai de t'envoyer ces messages. Tu ne pourras alors jamais savoir qui je suis. Si tu ne tentes plus rien, peut-être qu'un jour tu pourras me rencontrer, mais ne sois pas trop pressé._

_Bonne journée Malfoy»_

Je fus effrayé par la possibilité de perdre mon ange gardien, car oui, au fil des jours j'avais fini par le considérer comme un ange gardien, veillant sur moi dans l'ombre, améliorant mon quotidien, m'aidant à supporter mon humiliante situation. Je décidais alors de le remercier dans une lettre et d'en profiter pour lui poser certaines questions.

* * *

Cette journée fut très différente des autres par bien de aspects, Granger et Weasley étaient partis en amoureux pour une semaine et je me retrouvai donc seul avec Potter.

Je me tenai dans la cuisine entrain d'essayer un nouveau gâteau, quand M. J'ai-un-emplois-du-temps-de-ministre-alors-j'apparais-où-et-quand-je-veux-même-si-personne-ne-sais-ce-que-je-fabrique-Potter entra dans la pièce en coup de vent et commença à préparer une boîte de conserve (oui on se lasse vite des sandwichs). Il s'arrêta soudain et se rapprocha de moi.

- Tu prépares quoi? Ron et Hermione sont partis pourtant...

Je sursautai, M. Je-suis-plus-muet-qu'une-tombe-Potter m'avait adressé la parole sans urgence majeure, ni obligation extérieure. Je pris un ton détaché.

- Une tarte à la mélasse Potter. J'essaye de nouvelle recettes, il faut bien varier de temps en temps. Tu devrais le savoir, je déteste être médiocre.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, je songeais que mon ange gardien devait le savoir lui...

C'est alors que je vis une chose que je ne pensais plus possible, les yeux de Potter s'illuminèrent, un éclat de pur bonheur dans ces yeux vides et ternes depuis trop de temps. Son regard était comme avant, comme à Poudlard, rieurs, joyeux, espiègles...

- De la tarte à la mélasse? Est-ce que je peux...

Il se retourna vers moi et sembla se souvenir de quelque chose, ses yeux perdirent instantanément leurs éclats et redevinrent ternes, comme morts...

- Non, rien, dit-il, oublie...

Et il s'en alla, me laissant une fois de plus seul et totalement perdu.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? A quoi avait-il pu penser?

Il n'y eu pas d'autre incident ce jour là. Le soir, je m'installai à mon bureau et commençai à rédiger la fameuse lettre :

_«A mon ange gardien,_

_Beaucoup de questions me viennent actuellement à l'esprit. Qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez-vous exactement? Pourquoi? Qui? Comment? Tant de questions sans réponses... Je sais que je n'en aurais pas. Je ne cherche pas à savoir qui vous êtes, enfin pas pour l'instant... Pourriez-vous cependant choisir quelques unes de ces questions et y répondre? Je voudrais aussi vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi._

_Merci mon ange, à demain._

_DM»_

* * *

Le lendemain en me réveillant je vis sa réponse près de moi et sur la lettre reposait un petit ange endormis.

_«Ton ange gardien Malfoy? Rien que ça? Mais ce rôle me touche beaucoup, même si je ne pensais pas que tu avais une aussi haute opinion de moi... Pourquoi fais-je cela? Parce que tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi, tu as toujours occupé une grande place dans ma vie. En fait, je ne devrais pas parler de grande place, car ce n'est pas une grande place que tu occupes, mais la place la plus importante... Tu n'en sauras pas plus aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas utile. Peut-être trouveras-tu quelques indices sur mon identité dans les prochaines lettres ou prochains présents. J'espère que le petit ange t'as plu. Oui il est moldu... c'est moins encombrant..._

_Bonne journée Malfoy»_

Je relu plusieurs fois la lettre. Moi avoir la place la plus importante dans sa vie? Bien sûr je n'ai jamais laissé indifférent. Où que j'aille, je déclenchais toujours l'admiration ou la haine mais jamais l'indifférence (sauf chez Potter en ce moment...). Cependant, je ne pensais pas être assez important pour quelqu'un pour pouvoir prétendre avoir la place le plus importante dans sa vie.

Une joie idiote m'envahit alors...

_à suivre_

Ps : désolé pour le retard j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire entre temps.


	5. Chapter 5

_Les personnages et tout ce qui concerne l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tiens pas compte de 7eme tome. L'histoire se déroule à la fin de la guerre et concerne le couple Harry/Draco. Voilà bonne lecture._

**audrey : Merci pour ta review. Un peu de patience, Draco va mettre encore pas mal de temps avant de connaitre l'identité de son ange.**

**sati-san : Harry cache beaucoup de choses que peu de gens savent, ça le rend très prudent notamment avec Malfoy,qui, comme tu dois t'en douter, a un lien avec tout ça. Ça n'explique pas beaucoup de chose je te l'accorde, mais je ne vais pas dévoiler toute l'histoire maintenant^^**

**Love Gaara of the Sand : Merci ça fait chaud au coeur ta review. Comme tu peux le voir j'ai fait vite cette fois-ci et avec un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les précédents. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le reste.**

**Sahada : Lol ça pourrais être ça, mais en fait j'ai pas cherché très loin. Harry ne sais pas cuisiner et ce qu'il mange est vraiment immonde et dans la plupart des histoire son dessert préféré est la tarte à la mélasse (je me souviens plus si c'est dit dans le livre ou si c'est juste quelque chose qui s'est répandu dans les fanfictions)**

**Chapitre 5**

_«Alors cette semaine de solitude? J'espère que tu en as bien profité, je te rappel que Granger et Weasley sont revenus cette nuit, et bien que ton cher ami soit déjà reparti rejoindre son équipe, il faudra que tu t'occupes à nouveau des repas de sa femme. Tu m'as parlé de Potter dans ta lettre, je ne pense pas que tu puisses lui reprocher de ne pas être plus présent. Je ne veux pas prendre sa défense, mais je pense qu'il a changé depuis la fin de la guerre, il a vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles. Et puis, il sait que tu le détestes, il sait que ta situation est difficile à vivre, surtout pour toi, peut-être ne voulait-il tout simplement pas t'importuner plus par sa présence. Enfin, je me trompe peut-être, après tout je ne suis pas dans sa tête..._

_Ah au fait, comme tu peux le constater, j'ai trouvé une photo de toi. Je sais que tu aimais beaucoup Poudlard et que le Quidditch te manque. Désolé de ne pas en avoir trouvé sans Potter, j'ai pris celle où il était le moins présent. Mais je ne pense pas que cela te dérange vraiment, ne préférais-tu pas te battre contre Potter?_

_Bonne journée Malfoy»_

Dans un cadre sur mon bureau se trouvait une photo. Je me vis dans ma robe couleur Serpentard, droit et fier comme toujours, cherchant le vif d'or. Au loin, deux émeraudes regardaient dans ma direction. L'attrapeur Griffondor semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Bizarre, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça au cours d'un match... Seulement dans les couloirs, tard le soir, lorsqu'il tentait d'échapper au sommeil et par la même occasion aux images des massacres que lui envoyait le maitre de mon père. Ne vous faîtes pas d'illusion, seul mon rôle de préfet-en-chef me permettait de l'observer à loisir, et non je ne le suivais pas! Il se trouvait juste toujours sur mon chemin...

* * *

La journée se passa calmement jusqu'au soir... Comme d'habitude, la Belette refusait de toucher la nourriture, jusqu'à ce que Miss-je-sais-tout le fasse taire de force et comme d'habitude il se resservit...

Comme d'habitude Potter monta avec son sandwich sans me regarder, je vis cependant qu'il marqua un temps d'hésitation devant la tarte à la mélasse qui trônait sur le plan de travail.

Comme d'habitude je remis les restes au frai et montai écrire une lettre à mon ange avant de m'endormir.

En ouvrant le frigo le lendemain, je remarquai avec stupeur que les restes de la tarte avaient disparus. Ça ne pouvait être que Weasley, ce pauvre, bien trop orgueilleux, ne voulait certainement pas montrer qu'il appréciait ma cuisine. Guidé par son cerveau, placé au niveau de son estomac, ce ventre sur patte a du se rendre dans la cuisine et emporter les restes, pensant que ça passerait inaperçu...l'imbécile.

Cette scène se répéta chaque jours, je décidais alors de piéger Poils-de-carotte. Il n'aime pas les araignées je crois....

_«Bonsoir mon ange,_

_Pour la première fois depuis que je t'écris, je me vois dans l'obligation de te demander quelque chose... pourrais-tu me procurer une tarentule géante? Je préfèrerais ne pas à avoir à te donner d'explication, du moins pas pour le moment...Juste pour une petite expérience personnelle..._

_A demain mon ange._

_DM»_

S'il en a été surpris, il n'en a rien laissé paraître et ne me posa aucune question. Deux jours plus tard, je trouvais un bocal dans lequel avait été placé la plus grosse araignée qu'il m'ai été donné de voir, même moi qui ne les craint pas, ne pu retenir un frisson de dégout.

Entièrement noir striée de rouge, le corps recouvert de longs poils, huit yeux jaunes me fixant avec insistance et des mandibules, luisantes de venin, ne cessant de cliqueter...

Pauvres Weasley... j'aurai presque pitié de lui... presque...

Pas de longue lettre pour accompagner l'animal, juste :

_«Fais attention à toi._

_Bonne journée Malfoy»_

La journée se passa assez calmement. Le soir je mis les restes de côté en prenant bien soin de cacher le bocal de la tarentule, qui ne serait alors visible que lorsque ceux-ci auraient été déplacés. Je fermais le frigo un sourire sadique aux lèvres, je me serais presque cru de retour à Poudlard, entrain de préparer une petite surprise pour le trio maudit de Griffondor.

Après avoir remercier mon ange, je me couchai, la tête remplit d'images d'une Belette inanimée devant un frigo grand ouvert, une araignée gigantesque le regardant dédaigneusement.

Des roses noires!!! Mon ange m'avait apporté un bouquet de roses noires!!! Mes fleurs préférées!!! J'ouvris précipitamment la lettre qui les accompagnaient.

_«Pauvre Weasley... Je vois que tu connais toujours aussi bien les points faibles des gens Malfoy... Mais enfin, à quoi pensais-tu? Imagine sa tête... Suis-je bête, c'est surement pour ça que tu as fait ça. Enfin, je connais l'utilité de l'araignée à présent... J'avoue m'être posé la question. Bien que douteux, je me vois dans l'obligation de te confier que ton petit tour m'a bien fait rire. Comment suis-je au courant? Saches Malfoy que je sais tout ce qui se passe dans cette maison. Je suis cependant au regret de t'annoncer que Weasley n'est pas venu cette nuit et que tu ne le trouveras pas évanoui dans la cuisine comme tu l'espérais surement._

_J'ai pris la liberté d'enlever la tarentule avant qu'elle ne parvienne à sortir de son bocal et ne blesse quelqu'un. Ce serait dommage Malfoy... Surtout si c'était toi._

_Ta distraction journalière t'étant cruellement retirée, je tente vainement de combler le manque occasionné par ce bouquet. Je ne sais pas si tu aimes vraiment les roses noires, mais tout comme le miroir, elles te correspondent bien. Douces et piquantes à la fois, si rares qu'on pourrait les qualifier d'uniques. Belles, bien entendu, comme toutes les roses, mais tellement plus que les autres car extrêmement envoutantes. Qu'il est difficile d'en détourner les yeux... Mystérieuses également, les roses ne sont-elles pas censées être lumineuses? Celles-ci sont pourtant si sombres qu'elles en deviennent presque éclatantes. Une subtile alliance de beauté, de classe et de charme, saupoudrée d'ombre et d'une pincée de danger, le tout rehaussé par une luminosité éblouissante, car oui tu es lumineux Malfoy..._

_Ne sont-elles pas parfaites? Si, en tout poins. Mais elles n'en ont pas conscience, car , après tout, les roses ne connaissent pas leur perfection..._

_Bonne journée Malfoy»_

Je restai interdit face à cette lettre. Comment pouvait-on dire et penser d'aussi belles choses sur moi? Ces mots me firent bêtement plaisir... Un Malfoy n'est pas sensible au romantisme, un Malfoy ne sait pas ce que c'est. Il n'utilise pas ce mot... A cet instant, rien ne m'éloignait plus de ce nom.

Les rapts du rouquin n'étaient plus à l'ordre du jour.

* * *

Toute la matinée je fus sur un petit nuage, toujours aussi digne de mon nom je le reconnais...

Jusqu'à ce que Potter entre dans le salon que je remettais en ordre.

- Malfoy, pourrais-tu préparer un couvert de plus à partir de maintenant? Me demanda-t-il en détournant les yeux.

J'étais choqué, mais ne trouvais rien d'autre à répondre que :

- Pourquoi Potter? Tu t'es lassé les choses que tu te prépares et que tu oses appeler nourriture? A moins que tu n'aies pas trouvé d'autre bonne action que d'honorer de ta présence les gens qui sont censés être tes meilleurs amis?

La peau de son visage, déjà plus pâle que d'ordinaire, devint plus blanche que la mienne et ses yeux se voilèrent un peu plus.

Qu'avais-je encore fait?

- Oh si la somme de travail que ça t'impose est trop importante, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je continuerai à préparer mon repas...

Encore un affront, Potter ne me croyait pas capable de surmonter cette tâche...

- Potter, douterais-tu de mes capacités? Ne m'insulte pas s'il te plait... Je suis peut-être rien de plus qu'un elfe de maison pour toi et les habitants de cette maison, mais n'oublie jamais que je suis un Malfoy et que le mot impossible ne peut être employé pour qualifier un acte que j'accomplis. Tu auras donc un couvert à chaque repas, que tu le veuilles ou non. De plus, je te jure que tu n'auras jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon de ta vie. Dis-je en le défiant du regard.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Malfoy.

Je m'étais fait avoir une fois de plus, maudit Survivant de mes deux. Je tournai la tête pour lui lancer le regard noir n°4 («tu m'as pris pour un con, tu vas souffrir n'en doute pas»), lorsque je croisai deux yeux rieurs et un pâle sourire sur les lèvres de ma Némésis. Tout ceci s'évanouit bien vite, mais je sus que je n'avais pas rêvé.

M. Je-ne-suis-plus-que-l'ombre-de-moi-même-Potter était revenu à la vie l'espace de quelques secondes. Le problème était maintenant de comprendre pourquoi...

* * *

Le soir même, je mis la table et préparai le repas préféré de M. Personne-ne-me-comprendra-jamais-Potter : poulet grillé avec des pommes cuites ainsi qu'une tarte à la mélasse.

Comment je sais ça? Qu'y a-t-il de plus important que de connaître ses ennemis? Chaque détail peut avoir sont importance. Je hais Potter depuis mes onze ans, les sept années passées à Poudlard m'avaient donné tout loisir de l'observer à ma guise, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Le Balafré semblait heureux en voyant ça, pourtant sa nervosité transparaissait dans ses gestes, pourquoi?

Je servis les plats et retournai dans la cuisine manger mon propre repas. Poils-de-carotte se chargerait très bien de me prévenir pour que j'apporte le dessert.

De grands éclats de voix me parvenaient du couloir séparant les deux pièces, je n'en comprenais pas le sens.

- Ron espèce d'enfoiré!!! Comment as-tu pu faire ça après ce qui c'est passé? Tu le savais pourtant, je t'avais prévenu!!! Et ne tente pas de le défendre Hermione, tu es aussi responsable que lui!!! Tu n'aurais pas du le laisser faire ça!!! Tu aurais du me prévenir!!!

- Mais Harry...

La porte de la cuisine claqua et je regardai éberlué un Potter rouge de colère se diriger vers la table où j'étais installé. Il posa son assiette et s'assit en face de moi.

- Ça fait longtemps? Demanda-t-il, me prenant ainsi par surprise.

Plongé dans ses yeux brillants comme ils ne l'avaient pas été depuis un long moment, je n'avais pas remarqué le temps écoulé.

- Longtemps que quoi?

- Que tu manges seul, qu'ils ne te parlent que pour te donner des ordres, que tu passes les journée seul, que je suis aveugle...

- Depuis le début Potter... mais est-ce vraiment important? Non, bien sûr, après tout, je dois purger ma peine... Je devrais être reconnaissant d'avoir évité Azkaban. Si ça fait longtemps que tu es aveugle Potter? Oui, tu l'as toujours été, dans toutes les situations, ça ne changera jamais Potty.

- Je suis désolé...

Une colère noire m'envahit, je reconnais avoir été plutôt bien traité grâce à Granger, mais j'ai quand même subit la plus grande humiliation de ma vie... Moi, un Malfoy, faire le ménage des autres, jouer les elfes de maison parce que je suis le fils de...

- Non tu n'es pas désolé!! hurlai-je, tu me détestes, tu n'as rien à voir avec l'opinion que les gens ont de moi, sauf à Poudlard, mais c'est une autre histoire. Tu as fais ta bonne action en me sauvant d'une cellule qui m'aurait servit de tombe et tu l'as fait à contre-cœur car tu n'espères qu'une chose, me voir mourir et de préférence seul en souffrant. Tu n'es pas désolé, je te l'interdis!!! Je ne veux rien de toi et surtout pas de ta pseudo-pitié générée par ton complexe du héros Potty. D'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu ici? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux?

Je désignai d'un mouvement de tête dédaigneux la porte de la cuisine.

Malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, je suis désolé Malfoy, car ta situation n'aurait pas dégénérée si j'avais ouvert les yeux plus tôt... Quant à ce que je fais là, je te tiens compagnie, je ne te laisserai pas manger seul une fois de plus.

Je le regardai ébahit et ne trouvai pas la force de lui répondre. Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête mon assiette.

- Mange!

Une fois de plus, sans m'en rendre compte, j'obéis à un ordre de Potter. Le repas se déroula dans un silence religieux, qui bizarrement n'était absolument pas pesant.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me trouvai dans la même pièce que le Balafré sans que nous nous battions ou nous hurlions dessus et cette situation était rendu plus étrange encore par le calme ambiant.

Même noyés dans la foule, la tension entre nos deux personnes avait toujours été palpable, aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas présente. J'en fus profondément troublé et pour la première fois, je me demandai ce qui serait arrivé si potter avait serré ma main lors de la première année.

Je me surpris à imaginer qu'une relation basée sur autre chose que de la haine aurait pu exister, bon peu être pas basée sur l'amitié non plus... Mais quand même...

- Dorénavant, tu mangeras avec nous dans le salon, il n'y a aucune raison que tu manges à part...

Manger avec eux? Subir les sarcasmes de Weaslaid pendant le repas? Être encore plus humilié? Voir l'indifférence de Potter dans ses yeux quand il me regarde?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de grimacer.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Potter, je n'en ai pas besoin!!! Retourne dans ton monde, n'essaye pas d'entrer dans le mien!!! Je me débrouille très bien sans toi, fous-moi la paix!!! Ça t'amuse de m'humilier? Oui, bien sûr, tu dois trouver ça jouissif, moi le grand Draco Malfoy, réduit au rang d'esclave par Saint Potty le magnifique, sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin et pourfendeur le mages noirs. Tu veux me montrer ta grandeur d'âme? Tu veux entendre quoi? Merci Oh Grand Potter, ta bonté me touche, quelle générosité!!! Quelle élévation d'esprit!!! Quelle... Crève!!!! Jamais tu n'entendras ça, tu m'entends, JAMAIS!!!

Son visage s'assombrit, mais je m'en foutais. Cet espèce de concentré de Griffondor à la manque a toujours eu le don de me mettre hors de moi. Je suis incapable de me contrôler et mon masque de froideur s'effrite.

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix Malfoy, c'est un ordre! Tu assisteras aux repas un point c'est tout!

- Bien «maître Potter», puisque c'est un ordre de «maître Potter» je ferai ce que «maître Potter» veut. Je me disais que tu étais peut-être différent de ton ami le Rouquin, mais finalement tu es comme lui, tu as juste attendu un peu plus longtemps pour le montrer, «maître Potter»...

- LA FERME MALFOY!!!

De la rage, de la haine, du dégout, de la vie dans ses yeux verts. Enfin, je l'avais fait réagir. Je retrouvai le même regard, j'existai enfin de nouveau pour lui.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur mon visage.

- «Maître Potter» a-t-il autre chose à m'ordonner?

- Va te faire foutre Malfoy!

Et il partit en claquant la porte. Je me sentais enfin entier, rien de tel qu'une engueulade avec ma Némésis pour améliorer ma journée.

* * *

Je préparai la table pour le diner quand M. Je-donne-des-ordres-quand-ça-me-chante-surtout-si-ça-peut-faire-chier-Malfoy-Potter entra dans le salon.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais Malfoy? Demanda-t-il froidement après avoir regardé le meuble.

-Je met la table, oh «maître Potter». Ce titre le mettait hors de lui, je le savais. Il frémis et contint difficilement sa colère.

- Je vois bien, mais il n'y a que trois couverts, or nous sommes quatre il me semble...

- Vous attendez quelqu'un «maître Potter»?

- Non imbécile, je parle de toi! Tu manges avec nous et...

- Potter je te l'ai déjà dit, je refuse ta pitié! Garde là pour les autres, ne joue pas à ça avec moi!

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié Malfoy! C'est un ordre et tu ne discutes pas!

- Oh pardon «maître Potter», si ce n'est pas de la pitié alors qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!!! Je te l'interdis!!! Et je refuse simplement que tu subisses la même chose... Je refuse de devenir comme eux...

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge tout comme la vie qui occupait ses yeux depuis le début de cet échange. Je sus alors qu'il venait d'évoquer une chose importante, auquel je n'étais pas mêlé. Cet événement l'avait fait souffrir, peut-être était-ce même celui qui l'avait totalement détruit. Et je n'étais pas au courant.

Je jurai alors de découvrir ce qui s'était passé et qui me privait de ma Némésis, ne me laissant que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Je rajoutai alors une assiette et partis dans la cuisine, laissant Potty et ses yeux ternes, seuls avec le feu de cheminé (qui semblait avoir une conversation passionnante pour le Balafré).

Potter est ridicule... Même la Belette le regarde bizarrement. Il a un sourire niais scotché sur le visage et tout ça pour quoi? Pour un banal risotto aux champignons...

- Je sais que ma cuisine est magnifique, merveilleuse et tout ce que tu voudras, mais sincèrement, je préfèrerais que tu ne baves pas ou je vais retourner dans la cuisine.... J'ai peut-être le statut d'un elfe de maison, mais j'ai un minimum d'exigence quand je mange et ne pas te voir baver en fait parti...

- Malfoy ferme là! C'est déjà généreux de la part de 'Ry de t'accepter à table avec nous, alors épargne nous le son de ta voix la Fouine!

-Ron, si tu n'as rien d'intelligent à dire, applique tes propres conseils. Malfoy peut dire ce qu'il veut, il en est encore libre, le ministère lui a déjà enlevé suffisamment de choses tu ne crois pas?

- Mais 'Ry..

- Il n'y a pas de mais, maintenant bon appétit!

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds. Potter venait de prendre ma défense contre son meilleur ami, il venait d'envoyer balader Poils-de-carotte pour moi.

Au moment où je me faisais cette réflexion, mon esprit subit un trop gros traumatisme et je tombai à la renverse (avec classe bien sûr, comme tout ce que je fais).

Le binoclard éclata de rire.

- Bah alors Malfoy, que t'est-il arrivé? Un trop gros choc pour ton pauvre petit esprit?

Je me relevai dignement et me rassit en lançant :

- Je te hais Potter!

- Moi aussi je t'aime!

- ARGHHH!!!

Potter m'a dit qu'il m'aimait! Oh c'était ironique... Mais quand même c'est beaucoup trop... Et une fois de plus je me retrouvai par terre par sa faute. Je le tuerais un jour de mes propres mains! C'est qu'il a l'air content de son effet en plus, il rit à mes dépend... Il ne perd rien pour attendre, personne ne se moque d'un Malfoy sans en sortir indemne.

Je vis du coin de l'œil que Miss-je-sais-tout arborait un petit sourire, vous savez celui qui montre qu'elle sait quelque chose que vous ignorez (ce qui est particulièrement frustrant pour quelqu'un de parfait comme moi).

Son mari avait, quant à lui, prit une superbe teinte verdâtre légèrement jaune et semblait sur le point de rendre le peu qu'il venait d'avaler.

Je jetai à Potter mon regard le plus noir et m'employai pour le reste du repas à ne pas réagir aux pics du Balafré et je réussis, dans un énorme exploit, à ne tomber de ma chaise que trois autres fois... Potter est vraiment vicieux quand il veut... (non pas dans ce sens là bande de pervers! Potter est un être asexué c'est bien connu... Quoique... Après ce repas je pense m'attendre à peu près à tout de sa part).

Weasley énième du nom, quant à lui, fini le repas en larme et proche de l'hystérie en marmonnant des phrases plus ou moins proche de «Ry est devenu fou! Il est fou, ça ne peut être que ça...Malfoy, c'est la faute de Malfoy» et autre joyeusetés. Si je n'avait pas été aussi choqué par l'attitude qui collait si mal au Griffondor pur jus qu'était Potter, cette vision m'aurait enchanté. Le pire était que Potter semblait s'amuser comme un fou du désarroi qu'il causait, aussi bien chez moi que chez son pseudo-garde du corps. Granger, elle, ne semblait pas plus perturbée que ça et ne se préoccupait pas de son mari qui sombrait doucement mais surement vers le démence profonde.

Le diner prit enfin fin et je pu m'éclipser le plus vite possible après avoir tout nettoyé et rangé (tout en évitant de croiser M Je-suis-bon-pour-l'asile-Potter), je parti prendre une douche et me couchai en tentant vainement de sortir de ma tête l'image qui ne me quittait plus. Potter souriant comme jamais depuis le début de la guerre, pas un pâle sourire, un vrai sourire.

Ce soir là j'avais eu devant moi un Potter heureux.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça me faisait plaisir de le voir sourire comme ça, même à mes dépends, un comble!

_À suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

_Les personnages et tout ce qui concerne l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tiens pas compte de 7eme tome. L'histoire se déroule à la fin de la guerre et concerne le couple Harry/Draco. Voilà bonne lecture._

**audrey : Merci pour tes encouragements, oui je confirme Malfoy est complètement aveugle mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime et puis ce serait beaucoup moins drôle sinon :-p Je reconnais que je me suis bien amusé à écrire la scène où il tombe de sa chaise, ça casse le mythe on va dire ^^ Merci encore**

**Angel Malfoy Potter : ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir que tu aimes autant ma fic surtout que c'est ma première... J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite, je vais faire de mon mieux en tout cas ^^ Pour te donner une petite idée de la suite, j'ai déjà écrit 11 chapitres à la main, il ne me reste plus qu'à les taper et je ne l'ai pas encore totalement fini... Voilà de quoi faire marcher ton imagination^^**

**Lorraine : Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et que tu l'aies enfin trouvée, depuis le temps que je t'en parle^^ Continue à la lire peut-être que je vais te faire changer d'avis sur les Drarry :p**

**léo/léolio : T'es une folle y a pas à dire… C'est pas parce que tu connais déjà la suite qu'il faut le dire à tout le monde… Et non je ne m'inspire pas de mes expériences personnelles… Je sens que je vais être encore plus sadique dans mes coupures si tu continues… :-D**

**Love Gaara of the Sand : Voilà contente des délais pour le chapitre 6 ? ^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant, merci encore pour tes reviews.**

**dairry22 : ça fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic, continue à me donner ton avis et à me faire part de tes remarques si tu en as.**

_**Note de l'auteur : Il y a beaucoup de révélations cachées dans ce chapitre, elles ne sont pas forcément évidentes, j'attends avec impatience vos hypothèses. (léo je t'interdis de dévoiler la suite !!!)**_

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain matin, le contenu de la lettre de mon ange me surpris au plus haut point.

_«Bonjour Malfoy,_

_Aujourd'hui tu n'auras pas d'objet avec cette lettre, car j'ai décidé d'accéder à ta demande, je vais te donner un indice sur mon identité. Ne t'attend pas à une grande révélation, je tiens toujours à mon anonymat. Mais tu aimes exercer ton esprit et tu ne l'as pas fait depuis longtemps il me semble. Un nouveau défis à relever Malfoy, y résisteras-tu ? Non bien sûr, tu as toujours relevé les défis qu'on te lançait, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, je t'ai vu en réaliser un grand nombre, surtout ceux lancé par Potter… Oui je connais bien Potter aussi, mais en même temps qui ne le connaît pas ? A plus forte raison quand on te connaît aussi bien que moi… Car, quand on te connaît, on ne peut faire l'impasse sur lui, et inversement… Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça, ton indice avant tout… Voyons voir… Mais suis-je bête, je t'en ai déjà donné un…_

_Torture-toi bien l'esprit._

_Bonne journée Malfoy»_

Il m'avait donné un indice ? Où ça ? Si c'est qu'il me connaît, merci mais je le savais déjà…

Et pourquoi parlait-il de Potter ? Que venait-il faire là-dedans ? M'imposerait-il sa présence jusque dans des lettres ?

* * *

Ce jour là Potter était parti pour quelques affaires secrètes au ministère, me laissant ainsi seul avec Dents-de-lapin.

Nous étions à table à l'heure du déjeuné (elle avait insisté pour manger avec moi… Toujours à suivre l'autre boulet…) quand elle me demanda :

- Malfoy, que penses-tu réellement d'Harry ?

- En dehors du fait que nous nous haïssons et que nous sommes les exacts opposés ?

- Euh oui… Mais je ne parlai que de lui, pas de vous deux. Ne peux-tu pas parler de lui sans faire référence à votre relation ?

- Potty et moi n'avons aucune relation ! M'écriai-je.

- Je parlai du lien que vous avez tous les deux, pas d'une relation amoureuse… Tu es désespérant Malfoy… Bref tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne passe pas mon temps à l'observer… Je dirais qu'il a beaucoup changé. Il est devenu silencieux et ne réagit que rarement. Si je devais le décrire, il est terne, vide, comme mort en comparaison de la personne joyeuse que l'on voyait à Poudlard, l'époque de la mort de Black mis à part. Sinon, je pense qu'il a dû subir quelque chose de particulièrement grave pendant la guerre et ce n'est pas la mort de Tu-sais-qui, j'ai assisté à la bataille finale et il était déjà comme ça… Mais depuis quelques temps, il semble aller mieux, il sourit et ses yeux retrouvent de plus en plus souvent la vie qui les habitait. Je ne sais pas s'il était déjà comme ça pendant l'année qui a précédé mon procès puisque je ne l'ai pas vu, étant assigné au manoir. Mais il me semble que son « retour à la vie » s'accélère.

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne passe pas son temps à l'observer, tu en connais beaucoup je trouve …

- Je suis juste perspicace Granger, je ne l'observe pas plus que toi ou Weasley…

- Bien alors que peux-tu dire de Ron ?

- A part que c'est un abrutit fini, rien, il ne m'intéresse pas.

- Es-tu entrain de dire qu'Harry t'intéresse ?

- Granger, c'est mon rival depuis mes onze ans, je le hais, il est normal que je sois renseigné sur lui.

- Toujours réponse à tout à ce que je vois Malfoy…

- Ma condition d'elfe de maison ne changera pas ma véritable nature.

- Tu n'es pas un elfe et tu le sais… Et aies un peu plus de respect pour ces pauvres créatures !

- Ah oui c'est vrai, pour toi je n'en suis pas un, le terme qui se rapproche le plus de ma condition est esclave…

- Malfoy, arrête ça tout de suite ! Et s'il te plait ne te qualifie jamais d'esclave devant Harry, je ne sais pas s'il le supporterait.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- ça ne regarde que lui, je ne peux pas le dire à sa place. Saches seulement que s'il imagine que tu penses être un esclave et qu'il est ton maître, les si beaux changements que m'as décrits tout à l'heure risquent d'être réduits à néant. Tu ne voudrais pas ça n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, je ne pense pas que cela change beaucoup de choses pour toi puisque tu ne t'intéresses pas à lui… Mais ne te fais aucune illusion Malfoy, si Harry n'est plus, les juges t'enverrons immédiatement à Azkaban…

- Si Ha… Potter n'est plus ?

- Penses-tu vraiment qu'il survivrait ? As-tu conscience de tous les efforts qu'il a du fournir pour en arriver où il en est aujourd'hui ? S'il devait repartir de zéro depuis CE jour, il n'arriverait pas à remonter à nouveau la pente. Il a trop souffert, il n'y survivra pas une nouvelle fois. Veux-tu vraiment être responsable de la mort du Héros du monde sorcier ? Cela ne ta fait pas beaucoup d'effet apparemment, je vais le reformuler autrement… Pourrais-tu supporter d'être à l'origine de la mort de Harry Potter, ta Némésis, comme tu le nommes si bien ?

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir Granger, ne connais-tu pas la signification du mot « ennemis » malgré ton pseudo-savoir encyclopédique ?

- Si bien sûr Malfoy, bien sûr… Bon je te laisse, mais s'il te plait réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit.

Conclut-elle avec un sourire en coin, puis elle quitta la pièce.

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir » hein ? Alors pourquoi mon corps se révolte-t-il lorsque j'imagine Potter inanimé, Potter dont les paupières ne se rouvriront plus jamais sur ses yeux émeraudes, Potter dont les yeux verts ne brilleront plus jamais de joie, de malice, remplis de vie. Pourquoi mon corps est-il parcouru de frissons devant l'image de Potter froid, le teint blafard ? Ce n'est pas normal et pourtant je ne peux rester indifférent, je ne peux qu'être horrifié par cette scène. Et je me retiens à grand peine de hurler de désespoir en pensant que je pourrais être la cause de ce spectacle insupportable.

Toute l'après-midi je fus hanté par ces images, lorsqu'une autre m'apparue soudainement. Jusque là, le corps de Potter restait inanimé et froid mais toujours intact. Cette nouvelle scène me parue si réelle que je m'effondrai à terre, prostré, incapable de réfréner les incontrôlables sanglots qu'occasionnait cette image.

Je voyais Potter relevant difficilement la tête et tournant son visage vers moi, ses vêtements étaient en grande partie déchirés et le peu qui restait était couvert de sang, ils laissaient apparaître de grandes plaies sanguinolentes. Son visage, quant à lui, n'était que bleus et autres blessures, ses traits tirés montraient toute la souffrance qu'il endurait, mais aucun son ne s'échappait de ses lèvres, son regard restait cependant fier. Je vis alors une main s'abattre sur son corps et ses yeux vacillèrent, un hurlement s'échappa, unique et déchirant :

« DRACO !!! »

* * *

Ce fut ma Némésis qui me trouva ainsi. Il avait l'air paniqué et ne cessait de répéter : « T'inquiète pas Malfoy, tout ira bien, je suis là. » et autres débilités inutiles.

Je savais bien qu'il était là, par contre, j'avais toutes les raisons du monde de m'inquiéter, ma santé mentale n'était pas aussi parfaite que ce que j'imaginais. Ces images auraient dues me redonner le sourire, pas me mettre dans un état de délabrement avancé…

Il fini par me porter jusqu'à ma chambre en me disant que j'avais le reste de la journée de libre.

Lorsque Granger vint me chercher pour passer à table, je tentai vainement d'échapper à son emprise. Tout plutôt que de me retrouver face à Potter après les évènements de l'après-midi. Malheureusement, après un quart d'heure de paroles inutiles et une demie heure de course-poursuite effrénée à travers les étages, un sortilège de lévicorpus eu raison de moi et je me retrouvai, trainé de force dans la salle à manger.

- Alors comme ça tu n'allais pas bien Malfoy ? Pauvre petit… Es-tu malade ? Tu aurais du rester dans ta chambre pour te reposer… et y mourir par la même occasion. Tu n'était pas obligé de nous imposer ta présence…

Et voilà, ça commençait… D'habitude ça ne m'aurait pas gêné, au contraire, mais là, je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Ron la prochaine fois…

- Oui, oui, je sais, tu me jettes un sort de mutisme. Mais enfin Harry, c'est Malfoy, il faut bien s'amuser un peu…

- Le problème c'est que ça n'amuse que toi Ron…

Oh non, il ne manquait plus que ça… Moi qui avais espéré qu'il déserterait une nouvelle fois… Mais non Potter, la personne dont je redoutai le plus la présence, se tenait dans mon dos, surement appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur.

Je refusai de me retourner, redoutant le retour des visions de l'après-midi.

Il ne dit rien et nous passâmes à table.

- ça va mieux Malfoy ?

Pourquoi je m'y attendais ? La question la plus idiote de la terre, celle auquel je n'avais aucune envie de répondre, sauf par : « T'as vu ma tête Potter ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais mieux ? J'ai passé mon après-midi avec des images de toi qui auraient dues me faire jubiler en temps normal, mais qui, eu lieu de ça, m'ont traumatisé à vie ! Et tu voudrais que j'aille mieux après ça ? Oui c'est vrai tu as raison, peut-être que je semble aller mieux, maintenant que je ne sanglote plus et que je ne suis plus pris de tremblement incontrôlables… Mais mentalement, c'est pareil, voir pire ! Au moins, avant, je ne me posais pas de questions…_»_

- La Fouine, si tu ne réponds pas aux questions que l'on te pose, tu aurais dû rester dans ta ch…

Les yeux de la Belette s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa voix avait disparue. Il jeta un regard furieux en direction de Potter.

- Je t'avais prévenu Ron… Dit le Balafré en rangeant sa baguette sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil. Bref… Alors, ça va mieux Malfoy ?

- Oui, oui…M'empressai-je de répondre avant de me faire harceler. Potter est la personne la plus têtue que je connaisse et je préfère éviter qu'il obtienne sa réponse de force…

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance tendue. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, partir le plus loin possible de ma Némésis, dont la présence me mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Weaslaid lançait toujours des regards emplis de haine à son meilleur ami, lequel était de nouveau dans son monde, indifférent à tout, sauf à la table qui semblait particulièrement fascinante. Granger, quant à elle, semblait songeuse.

Lorsqu'enfin arriva la fin du repas, je montai dans ma chambre sans demander mon reste, remarquant au passage les yeux de Potter qui me suivaient.

Arrivé devant mon bureau de décidai d'écrire une lettre à mon ange pour me changer les idées.

_« Cher ange,_

_Ta précédente lettre me laisse perplexe, ainsi tu m'aurais donné un indice sur ta véritable identité ? J'avoue ne pas l'avoir trouvé, il est cependant vrai que je n'ai pu le chercher autant que je l'aurais voulu._

_Pourrais-tu glisser un autre indice dans ta prochaine lettre ?_

_J'aimerais vraiment te connaître, au moins aussi bien que tu me connais, si ce n'est plus…_

_Bonne nuit mon ange._

_DM »_

Je posai la plume, me relu et pliai le parchemin pour ensuite le placer sur ma table de nuit.

_**à suivre**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Les personnages et tout ce qui concerne l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tiens pas compte de 7eme tome. L'histoire se déroule à la fin de la guerre et concerne le couple Harry/Draco. Voilà bonne lecture._

**Angel Malfoy Potter : Et bien voilà ton envie est satisfaite. Et la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il y aura plus de 11 chapitres, donc tu pourras encore plus apprécier ^^.**

**sati-san : Oui je confirme Ron est un con, mais bon ça permet de rendre la fic un peu plus drôle. Sinon tu découvriras dans ce chapitre comment Draco va annoncer la raison de sa crise à son ange, je suis particulièrement fière de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas trop. Merci encore.**

**Love Gaara of the Sand : Voilà d'autres indices dans ce chapitre, ils ne t'aideront pas pour l'auteur des lettres, qui je l'avoue n'est pas très dur à trouver, mais ils donnent des indications sur des évènements antérieurs à l'histoire et sur la relation entre Draco et son ange. Bonne lecture et encore merci.**

**Léo : si tu es folle… Et je fais du chantage si je veux d'abord… Mais bon pour te faire plaisir je vais dire que oui j'ai mal aux oreilles^^ Je t'adore miss. (J'espère que tu te souviens dans quel état tu étais à la fin de ce chapitre… parce que j'ai arrêté au même endroit…)**

**Sahada : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre.**

**Molafofolle : je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre va autant te satisfaire que les autres ^^**

**Chapitre7**

Le lendemain, sa réponse m'attendait sagement à sa place habituelle, sur le second oreiller.

_« Bonjour Malfoy,_

_Tu n'as pas trouvé l'indice dis-tu ? Voyons Malfoy, tu me déçois, je te pensais plus vif que ça… Enfin, je ne pense pas que mon jugement soit faux, car je sais que les évènements d'hier t'ont empêché d'y réfléchir pleinement. Je suis sûr que tu aurais trouvé, pas compris, mais trouvé._

_Tu dis vouloir me connaître au moins aussi bien que je te connais. Difficile entreprise que voilà. A vrai dire, pas tant que ça pour toi, car tu n'as pas grand-chose à apprendre sur moi pour me connaître totalement. Oui Malfoy, tu me connais, au moins aussi bien que moi je te connais. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire que tu me connaissais, pas que j'ai beaucoup changé au contraire. Disons plutôt que tu as oublié et que tu n'en as pas conscience. Cela me rend triste parfois. Mais finalement peut-être est-ce mieux comme ça pour nous deux._

_As-tu un jour rêvé de partir loin d'ici ? Loin de tous ces faux-semblants ? Quitter le monde sorcier tel que nous le connaissons ? Le monde sorcier, pas la magie bien sûr, cela nous serait impossible à tous les deux. Oui tu en as déjà rêvé Malfoy, je le sais, mais ça me semble si lointain… Comme dans une autre vie…_

_L'indice te parait-il plus clair que le précédent ? Sans aucun doute, pourtant je ne pense pas qu'il soit plus facile à comprendre, loin de là…_

_Bref, j'ai moi aussi quelques petites questions à te poser. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demanderais pas si tu vas mieux (oui je suis aussi au courant pour ça), car j'ai cru comprendre que cette question ne te plaisait pas… Il est vrai que la réponse est plutôt évidente…_

_Tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir ce qui a causé cette crise, enfin si cela ne te dérange pas bien sûr…De même, pourquoi es-tu si froid avec Potter ? Enfin pleins d'autres questions, mais ce n'est pas pour ce soir… Un autre jour peut-être…_

_Bonne journée Malfoy »_

Ainsi donc, mon ange est une personne que je connais bien, et même très bien… Il n'a pas beaucoup changé mais je ne me souviens pas de le connaître. En effet, cet indice n'est pas un des plus simples, mais j'arriverais à le décrypter, je le sais.

* * *

Pour une fois j'étais levé avant Weasmoche, pas qu'il aime se lever tôt, mais il prend un malin plaisir à me reprocher d'être lent… Je décidai donc de lui faire payer son attitude. Après tout, un Malfoy est parfait, reprocher quelque chose à un membre de cette famille entraine forcément des conséquences… néfastes.

Granger entra, suivie de Poil-de-carotte. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers moi et grimaça ne trouvant rien de désobligeant à me dire.

Boudeur, il prit son café et, comme à son habitude, avala une grande gorgée… qu'il recracha aussitôt.

- Et bien Weasley, je savais que tu avais peu de tenue, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Il me semblait pourtant que dans ta famille de pauvres on vous apprenait à ne pas gâcher la nourriture, question d'argent sans doute. Je sais que tu es légèrement plus riche aujourd'hui, mais enfin, c'est une question d'éducation et de politesse. Je sais bien que ces concepts doivent te paraître bien abstraits, mais quand même…Dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Miss-je-sais-tout me regardait, semblant hésiter entre une franche désapprobation et un léger amusement.

Un rire clair et franc s'éleva alors de l'embrasure de la porte. Potter se tenait là, se raccrochant difficilement à celle-ci. Nous le regardions surpris, le Survivant était connu pour la perte de sa légendaire joie de vivre pendant la guerre. Personne n'avait pu le voir rire réellement depuis cette période, mais ce matin là, dans cette cuisine entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis et de son plus grand rival, l'Elu avait réappris à rire, du moins pour un court instant.

Ce rire tant attendu par ses amis et le monde sorcier semblait sortir tout droit du passé, ce passé si lointain, qui objectivement ne l'était pas tant que ça. Ce passé d'avant guerre, surgit de l'époque de Poudlard, à peine quatre ans auparavant.

Et il continuait à rire, semblant ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, comme si les rires étouffés par les années de combats tentaient de refaire surface et d'exister.

Ce fut comme un voyage vers le passé et je me revis à Poudlard, arpentant les couloirs de ma gracieuse démarche, tombant comme toujours sur Potter et sa bande. Une scène banale, quotidienne pour tous nous contemporain de l'école de sorcellerie. Potter passait ses journées à rire, sa bonne humeur faisait partie intégrante de la vie du Château. Je me rappelai ces instants et je m'aperçu que ce rire, que je disais tant haïr à l'époque, m'avait manqué plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer.

- Désolé Ron, mais c'était vraiment trop drôle. Malfoy, qu'as-tu mis dans son café pour déclencher une telle réaction ? Ron est un ventre sur pattes, il arrive à avaler des choses limite mangeable quand il a vraiment faim, ton café devait vraiment être imbuvable… Il me semblait pourtant que tu savais bien le faire…

- Simple erreur de manipulation, sans doute due à l'heure plus que matinale à laquelle je suis descendu préparer le repas. Weasley me fait souvent remarquer que je mets trop de temps à me préparer. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de tenir compte de sa remarque et ai écourté ma préparation. Je crains malheureusement que les minutes sacrifiées me permettaient habituellement de me réveiller correctement. Etant encore légèrement endormi, j'ai tout simplement confondu le sucre et… le sel… Mais c'est parfaitement accidentel bien sûr…

Dis-je avec un grand sourire vers le Rouquin, qui me répondit par un regard noir, assez drôle combiné à son teint légèrement verdâtre.

Un nouvel éclat de rire s'éleva.

- Ron arrête de le regarder comme ça, il t'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Et puis tu l'avais mérité avoue… Tu as été insupportable avec lui.

- Mais enfin 'Ry, pourquoi le défends-tu tout le temps ?

- Tu le sais Ron, tu le sais…

Je ne prêtai pas attention à la conversation entre les deux Griffondors et réfléchis aux derniers évènements et à certaines conclusions en découlant. Pourquoi le rire de Potter me manquait-il ? Pourquoi m'en apercevais-je qu'à cet instant ? Trop de questions, mais pas de réponse, ou du moins, aucune d'acceptable pour moi.

* * *

Ma Némésis se comporta bizarrement ce jour-là. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il passait habituellement ses journée dans sa chambre ou au ministère. Il était rare de le voir dans la maison Black autrement que furtivement, au détour d'un couloir. Pourtant, ce matin là, alors que je nettoyai le salon, Potter vint s'assoir sur le canapé et se mit à lire. Je cachai ma surprise de le voir dans cette pièce et fis comme si de rien était. Je ne pu cependant pas m'empêcher de jeter quelques regards vers lui. Il avait l'air calme, serein, absorbé par sa lecture. Je me fis la réflexion qu'il avait bien changé au cours de ces dernières années. Jamais Potter n'aurait pu rester assis dans un canapé à lire tranquillement, sans bouger. Cette guerre avait eu tellement de conséquences et je m'aperçus que je ne les appréciais pas vraiment, même si les changements occasionnés se résorbaient peu à peu. Ce calme apparent ne convenait pas à Potter, Potter n'était pas sérieux, Potter était la joie de vivre incarnée, Potter aimait rire, Potter n'était pas cet homme devant moi. Pourtant j'étais persuadé que ce Potter là n'était pas mort, qu'il existait encore sous cette nouvelle personnalité, derrière l'image de victime de guerre. J'étais également persuadé que l'ancien Potter ne pouvait refaire surface, un élément l'en empêchait aujourd'hui encore, le tout était de découvrir ce que c'était.

Je me faisais ces réflexions et réalisai que l'ancien Potter me manquait vraiment, avec le nouveau ce n'était pas pareil, il ne réagissait pas de la même manière aux pics que je lui lançais, quand il réagissait…

Je repensai alors à certains évènements notamment celui du petit déjeuné. Potter riant comme avant. Pendant ce court instant, j'avais eu devant moi le véritable Potter. Et je me rendis alors compte qu'à ce moment là, je m'étais réellement senti vivant, entier, comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis trop longtemps.

Et je pris peur, peur de ce que me Némésis déclenchait en moi sans le vouloir.

Weasley entra en trombe dans la pièce, interrompant ainsi mes réflexions.

- La Fouine, où sont mes affaires de la semaine dernière ? Ne me dis pas qu'elles ne sont toujours pas lavées… Tu m'as déjà fait le coup il y a deux jours…

- Ah oui c'est vrai, elles doivent être sèches maintenant. Elles sont étendues, tu n'as qu'à aller les chercher…

Weasmoche grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et disparut dans les étages, je me permis alors un sourire.

Je me remémorai une scène s'étant déroulée quelques trois jours plus tôt. Comme à son habitude la Belette avait été désagréable, n'ayant toujours pas comprit que chaque insulte, chaque parole que je jugeai dégradante pour moi et ma famille étaient suivies de représailles…

Weasley avait alors commis l'erreur de dire qu'il ne supporterait pas de porter des vêtements verts, car cela lui rappelait trop les Serpentards.

Dès le lendemain, j'allai chercher ses affaires sales pour leur faire subir un traitement légèrement différent de l'habituel. Je dus lui faire croire que ses vêtements n'étaient pas propres pour qu'ils aient le temps de sécher…

Un cri me tira alors de mes souvenirs et le Rouquin descendit en courant, totalement échevelé.

- Malfoy, qu'as-tu fais à mes vêtements ? Hurla-t-il en brandissant un paquet de linge… vert, sous mon nez. Un beau vert Serpentard, lumineux. J'avais hésité à rajouter des petits serpents, mais privé de mes pouvoirs magique, je ne pouvais en créer.

- Rien Weasley, je les ai juste lavés… Comme tu me l'avais demandé… Je ne suis pas responsable si la magie présente dans les murs de cette maison est instable et entraine un certain nombre de… Comment dire ? Désagréments… Répondis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Potter toujours installé dans son canapé, se retenait à grand peine de rire face à cette scène.

Je vis alors la Belette s'approcher de moi et me murmurer à l'oreille :

- Méfie toi Malfoy, Harry ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise. Tes petite farces ne font rire que toi, Harry n'est pas dans son état normal, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il te protège comme ça, mais je te jure que je trouverai !

- Saches Weasley qu'un Malfoy ne fait jamais de « farces » comme tu dis… Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce qu'il t'arrive n'est absolument pas de mon fait, ou du moins pas volontairement…

- Continue à te cacher derrière 'Ry Malfoy, tes excuses marchent peut-être avec lui, mais certainement pas avec moi. Mais prend garde Malfoy, le jour où il ne sera pas là, je te jure que je ne serai pas aussi clément…

- Serait-ce une menace Weasmoche ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !!! Et ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses au regard de tes actes…

- Prouve-le Weasley, prouve-le, avant de me menacer inutilement. Tu pourrais très bien subir de malheureux accidents dans les prochains jours sinon…

Il me jeta un regard méprisant qui ne fit qu'augmenter ma bonne humeur (les regards de ce type venant de Weasley étaient tout sauf crédibles).

Il sorti et se précipita vers les sous-sols, probablement pour aller demander à sa femme de redonner à ses vêtements leur couleur d'origine. Cet abruti n'est qu'un incapable…

Je retournai donc à mes activités sous le regard de Potter qui ne me quittait pas des yeux derrière son livre… Qu'il tenait à l'envers…

* * *

La soirée arriva vite et je me retrouvai bientôt devant mon bureau, une plume à la main, cherchant désespérément comment formuler une réponse à la lettre de mon ange.

_« Cher ange,_

_Ce que je vais t'écrire s'est réellement passé, je ne rajoute rien et n'enlève rien, cependant je ne comprends pas, ne me demande pas d'explication je n'en ai pas. Ne me juge pas non plus s'il te plait, j'ai déjà suffisamment de mal à l'accepter._

_Tu voulais savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé hier, ce qui a déclenché cette crise et surement ce que j'ai vécu pendant celle-ci._

_Sais-tu que tu es le seul à qui je peux parler librement, sans être jugé ? Sais-tu que tu es le seul à pouvoir lire ce qui va suivre ? Car je ne pourrais jamais en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que toi._

_Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, j'aimerai vraiment, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre…_

_Et j'ai peur, peur que ça ne recommence, peur de revoir ces images, peur de ma réaction, peur qu'IL sache ce que j'ai vu pendant cette crise. Oui ça concerne une personne en particulier. Et c'est sans doute SA présence qui me fait le plu peur. Pourquoi LUI ? Pourquoi dans cette scène ? Je ne devrais pas, ce n'est pas normal, c'est contraire à ma nature, à la relation que nous entretenons depuis toujours…_

_Je n'arrive pas à écrire son nom, pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt… Je sais que je ne pourrais l'écrire que lorsque je te décrirai la scène. Mais avant ça il faut que je t'explique ce qui a déclenché cette crise._

_Je discutai avec Granger de LUI, quand elle m'a dit qu'il ne supporterait pas de m'entendre me qualifier d'esclave, qu'il pourrait même ne pas le supporter au point d'en mourir… Puis elle est partie…_

_Après avoir entendu la porte se fermer, je n'ai pas réussi à chasser les images de son corps froid, étendu, immobile… mort… Jusque là rien de très différents de mes pensées habituelles, enfin d'après ce que je disais au Château. Je pense qu'à cette époque, je voulais vraiment le voir mort, car après tout n'est-il pas ma Némésis ? Oui, tu l'auras compris, je parle de Potter… Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'est possible d'écrire son nom à présent, alors qu'il y a encore quelques instants j'en étais incapable. Sans doute un effet de mon cerveau détraqué… car oui, il est détraqué, tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, ça ne changera pas ce fait. Car ne faut-il pas être détraqué pour souffrir au point de vouloir hurler, d'une vision créée par son esprit de son ennemi intime mort à ses pieds ? Si totalement, et pourtant c'est ce que j'ai ressentit… Un froid atroce après que cette image se soit imposée à mon esprit, suivi de frissons incontrôlables et d'une irrésistible envie de hurler, pleurer et casser tout ce qui se trouvait à ma porté lorsque l'éventualité d'être la cause de l'état de Potter m'est apparue. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que cette scène tout droit sortie de mon cerveau était assez surréaliste, irréelle, presque sans détails comparée aux images qui se sont ensuite imposées à moi._

_Potter, encore et toujours lui, allongé devant moi dans une pièce sombre, vaguement familière, un peu dans le style des cachots du manoir Malfoy. Potter allongé donc… mais si ce n'était que ça… Potter mutilé, son corps couvert de blessures sanglantes, de bleus et d'ecchymoses parfois plus grosses que mon poing, que cachaient à peine ses vêtements sales et déchirés, difficilement reconnaissables. L'horreur produite par cette vision est indescriptible pour moi, rien que d'y penser me donne l'impression d'avoir le cœur coupé en deux. J'aurais tellement voulu lui venir en aide, c'était si fort que je cru un instant que cette scène s'était vraiment déroulée, impensable n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant ça me paraissait si réel… J'aurais cependant pu supporter cette vision s'il n'y avait eu que ça… Mais il y avait les yeux de Potter… Ses yeux qui me fixaient remplis d'une incroyable douleur. Comment peut-on souffrir autant sans en mourir ? Sans devenir fou ? Je ne sais pas et ne veux pas le savoir. Ses yeux donc, remplis de tant de douleur et pourtant tellement fiers. Fiers oui, les yeux de Potter étaient remplis de fierté. La légendaire fierté de Potter, celle qui semble dire « Oui, j'ai mal, oui je souffre horriblement, mais je ne crierai pas, ni ne vous supplierai, ça vous ferait trop plaisir… Je ne renoncerai pas, mais sachez que je vous hais de tout mon âme ». Car Potter ne hurlait pas, aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres meurtries. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main venue de nul part s'abatte sur lui. Je ne sais pas à qui appartenait cette main et à vrai dire ce n'est pas le plus important je pense, car à ce moment, Potter a hurlé un mot, un unique mot qui m'a bouleversé plus que tout autre chose. Ma Némésis a hurlé mon prénom. Jamais Potter ne m'a appelé autrement que Malfoy ou la Fouine, du temps de Poudlard. Alors pourquoi dans ce cauchemar éveillé avait-il hurlé mon prénom parmi toutes ces choses qu'il aurait pu dire ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi cette expression ? Comme un appel au secours…_

_Je ne sais ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ensuite. Mon esprit s'est purement et simplement déconnecté de la réalité, repassant ce cri déchirant en boucle. Je me suis effondré et suis resté allongé, tremblant, jusqu'à ce que l'objet de cette scène effrayante me trouve et tente de me rassurer. Comment pouvait-il me rassurer alors qu'il était la cause même de mon état ? Comment lui faire comprendre ? Jamais je ne pourrai lui avouer. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre, après tout, je ne comprends pas moi-même._

_Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais si froid avec lui ? Maintenant peux-tu le comprendre ? Comment le regarder en face alors que je l'ai imaginé mort puis souffrant mille maux et que cela m'a mis dans un état indescriptible ? Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, je ne veux pas._

_J'ai peur de revivre tout ça si je le côtoie trop souvent ou de laisser échapper un élément de ces images devant lui._

_Je pourrai continuer pendant des pages et des pages, mais je pense que le principal est dit et je n'ai plus la force de ressasser ce soir, c'est beaucoup trop dur. Après tout, ne suis-je pas un Serpentard, qui plus est, le Prince des Serpentards, connues pour leur préférence pour la fuite plutôt que de regarder la vérité en face. Je comprends maintenant la difficulté d'être un Griffondor, il est tellement plus simple d'être un vert et argent, du moins pour moi… Je reprends donc mon rôle et retourne me voiler la face._

_J'espère que tu me comprendras._

_Bonne nuit mon ange._

_DM »

* * *

_

_**POV neutre**_

Quelques instant plus tard, Draco s'endormit, laissant à côté de lui la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire.

Cette nuit là, comme toutes les autres, une ombre passa la porte silencieusement. Elle s'arrêta d'abord devant le lit et s'assit sur le bord, observant le blond qui y dormait tranquillement.

- Bonjour petit serpent. Aujourd'hui tu as encore joué un tour à Ron… Prends garde Draco, il peut vraiment être méchant quand il veut. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que tu me considère comme un ange… ton ange. Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques temps, hier encore me semble-t-il, c'est moi qui te voyais et te nommai ainsi. Quand retrouveras-tu tes souvenirs Draco ? Si un jour tu les récupères… Je ne sais ce que je préfère… Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu te souviennes de moi de cette manière… Et pourtant je ne supporte pas que tout soit effacé. Bien sûr, tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle bel endormit et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi… Comment peux-tu me qualifier d'ange face à toi ? Tu m'as sauvé… je n'ai pas eu cette force, tu es là aujourd'hui, égoïste que je suis, et je ne l'ai pas empêché de te faire ça. Même ton apparence confirme ton statut d'ange, surtout quand tu dors. Tes cheveux blonds pâles si doux, ta peau si blanche, ton maintient, tes expressions, ton sourire si lumineux lorsqu'il est naturel. Que m'as-tu écris petit ange ? As-tu répondu à mes questions ? J'espère que cette crise n'était pas trop grave. Bonne nuit, dors bien Draco.

L'ombre se leva, elle n'avait pas bougé ni touché une seule fois le Serpentard durant son monologue. L'homme se tourna vers la table de nuit et s'empara du parchemin qu'il ouvrit religieusement. Il commença alors à lire la lettre avidement.

Son expression d'abord enjouée se transforma petit à petit en fureur. Il semblait en vouloir à quelqu'un. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et passèrent brièvement sur le visage du jeune homme endormi, comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il termina sa lecture bouleversé et se retourna vers le lit, fixant le corps qui y était allongé.

- Alors c'est ce qu'il s'est passé… J'aurais peut-être préféré ne pas le savoir… Tout va changer maintenant… Quand vais-je à nouveau pouvoir te voir dormir comme ça mon ange ? Je vais te répondre maintenant, ne te réveille pas s'il te plait, je ne veux pas attendre pour te revoir.

Il sorti et ferma la porte le plus doucement possible.

Une heure plus tard, la même silhouette pénétra dans la chambre du blond. Il s'assit sur le lit, à la même place que précédemment, tout près de Draco. Il déposa sa lettre sur l'oreiller voisin puis resta là, sans bouger, regardant l'ange endormi devant lui.

Il souriait, pourtant ce sourire était triste et ses yeux se remplirent peu à peu de larmes qui coulèrent ensuite lentement sur ses joues. L'homme ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et prit d'une soudaine impulsion tendit la main pour caresser les cheveux du blond, presque blanc du Serpentard. Il déplaça délicatement les mèches, révélant peu à peu son front. Il se pencha alors et y déposa un léger baiser, rempli de tendresse.

A ce moment, Draco ouvrit les yeux encore embués de sommeil et ne parvint à distinguer qu'une chevelure brune désordonnée avant qu'une obscurité complète n'envahisse la pièce.

- Mon ange ?

- …

- Est-ce toi ?

- Oui. Répondit faiblement son interlocuteur.

L'homme fit un mouvement pour partir mais Draco le rattrapa.

- Reste encore un peu s'il te plait.

Il sentit alors le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de l'ombre.

- As-tu lu ma lettre ?

- Oui…

- Et ?

- Tu liras ma réponse Malfoy…

Puis sans savoir pourquoi, il prit le Serpentard dans ses bras, le plaquant contre lui et enfouissant son nez dans son cou, respirant fortement l'odeur du blond. Draco aussi respirait l'odeur de son ange, essayant d'identifier cette senteur qui lui semblait si familière.

- Pardon Draco, pardon pour tout, je t'en supplie pardonne moi, s'il te plait Draco ne m'en veux pas.

- Mais…

- Chut petit ange, dors maintenant, dors Draco. Dit-il en sanglotant.

Le blond fut incapable de résister et tomba dans un profond sommeil. Au même instant, la porte de sa chambre se ferma et une silhouette s'enfuit en courant dans les étages, laissant derrière elle des larmes d'une amère tristesse.

_**A suivre…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Les personnages et tout ce qui concerne l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tiens pas compte de 7eme tome. L'histoire se déroule à la fin de la guerre et concerne le couple Harry/Draco. Voilà bonne lecture._

**Imuya-Eyes-Angel** : J'adore tes expressions « Non d'un petit cacatoès enragé!! » je trouve ça excellent ^^. Pour ce qu'il se passe ou ce qu'il s'est passé tu l'apprendras dans la suite de l'histoire mais il faudra attendre encore un peu, patience…

**li-san et yuna** : Voilà la suite, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Merci pour vos reviews.

**sati-san**** : **Oui je sais que le chapitre 7 est triste celui-là est un peu dans le même registre, même s'il ne rivalise pas avec le précédent. Dans les chapitres à venir, il y aura cependant plus de moments« joyeux » même certains autres seront beaucoup moins drôle…

**Love Gaara of the Sand**** : **Contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant. Pour les excuses tu vas comprendre très vite pourquoi l'ange les a prononcées…

**Amandine** **:** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me touche beaucoup ainsi que tes compliments. Pour ce qui est de tes suppositions seule la suite de l'histoire te dira si tu as raison ou pas, cependant tes conclusions me plaisent. Bon lecture, j'espère ne pas te décevoir.

**Sahada**** : **Tes suppositions sont dans le même style que celles d'Amandine. Donc je te laisse découvrir avec la suite de l'histoire si tu as raison ou non^^.

**3lle**** : **J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début. Oui je le reconnais, Ron est une tête à claque, mais il permet d'alléger un peu certains passages de la fic qui seraient vraiment déprimant, comme le chapitre précédant… Pour tes déductions sur les souvenirs oubliés je te laisse vérifier par toi-même au fil des chapitres^^

**hermoni****: **Oui Ron est très chiant, mais ce n'est pas la faute d'Hermione… Il n'a jamais su se tenir, il ne va pas changer maintenant^^ Comme pour tout le monde je ne te dirai pas si tu a raison (et on ne dit pas que je suis sadique^^). Voilà la suite tant attendue, qui, j'espère, te plaira autant que les autres chapitres.

**Cleo McPhee**** :** Merci pour tes compliments et pour tes encouragements. A bientôt j'espère.

**Chapitre 8**

Je me réveillai le lendemain totalement bouleversé, j'avais aperçu mon ange… Il s'était tenu près de moi. Pourtant j'avais été incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit en dehors de ses cheveux. Même sa voix, pourtant familière, m'avait semblé étrangement trouble et lointaine. Encore et toujours ces sortilèges de confusion… D'abord l'écriture, l'obscurité, la voix et même le sommeil. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ? Me prendre dans ses bras puis m'endormir pour que je ne puisse pas réagir. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait-il fait de si grave pour me demander pardon de cette façon ? Et pourquoi cette scène m'avait-elle tellement fait penser à un adieu ?

C'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension que j'ouvris la lettre et commençai à la lire.

_« Cher Draco,_

_Je te vois presque hausser un sourcil sarcastique devant l'emploi de ton nom, moi qui ne t'appelais pas autrement que Malfoy. J'imagine déjà tes interrogations face à ça, surtout après m'avoir raconté ta vision._

_Je te rassure, ça n'a rien à voir avec cette scène… Enfin si, mais sans doute pas comme tu le penses… Malheureusement pour toi…_

_Bref permet moi de t'appeler par ton prénom dans cette lettre, juste celle-ci… au moins une fois…_

_Avant tout sache que je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce que signifie ce rêve… Enfin si peut-être, mais je ne te le dirais pas. Tu vas sans doute me détester pour ça, mais je t'en prie comprend moi, ce n'est pas à moi de te révéler tout ça. Considère moi encore un peu comme ton ange Draco, ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu me voies comme ça, mais finalement, je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas toi qui à joué ce rôle. Je ne sais pas qui a eu le plus besoin de l'autre, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'aujourd'hui c'est moi qui ai besoin de toi, beaucoup trop… Je sais également autre chose… Tu n'as plus besoin de moi… Tu vas me dire le contraire et pourtant c'est la vérité. Tu as pris l'habitude de mes lettres, mais c'est plus une addiction qu'un réel besoin, comme au départ._

_Tu as besoin d'autres personnes, de personnes réelles, pas d'un être dissimulé lâchement derrière des mots qui se veulent rassurant. Regarde autour de toi, tes amis pensent à toi, même si communiquer avec eux est difficile. Granger peut aussi être un appui solide, elle est intelligente et loyale et je pense qu'elle t'aime bien en fait. Je ne parle pas de Weasley, il ne faut pas se faire d'illusion non plus… Par contre Potter pourrait aussi être là pour toi. Il ne te déteste pas et s'inquiète réellement pour toi cherche à le connaître, ou du moins, ne le repousse pas totalement._

_Peut-être comprendras-tu seul la signification de tes visions. Peut-être auras-tu besoin d'une aide extérieure._

_Draco, mon cher Draco, petit ange, pourquoi est-ce si dur de te dire ce que je dois te dire. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de me séparer de mon seul repère. Je ne sais pas et pourtant Draco, il faut que tu saches que cette lettre est la dernière que tu recevras. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, tu as d'autres appuis et cette situation devient beaucoup trop dangereuse pour moi. _

_Je ne t'écrirai plus._

_Je suis tellement désolé Draco, ne prends pas ça pour un abandon, ça n'en est pas un, tu es trop important pour que je puisse te faire ça. Je dois juste me résoudre à ne plus te parler, c'est mieux._

_Enfin je m'embrouille, sans doute le douleur, je ne sais plus ce que je dis._

_Aujourd'hui ce ne sera pas un simple « Bonne journée Malfoy »._

_Porte toi bien Draco, sois heureux et surtout ne m'oublie pas._

_Adieu Draco._

_Ton ange. »_

Je restai là, interdit, refusant de comprendre ce qu'entrainait cette lettre. Amphitryon m'apporta un morceau de parchemin.

_« PS : Ce que je t'ai écrit n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, la lettre était déjà écrite… »_

Rien d'autre… Un minable PS réduisant un peu plus ma compréhension.

Il m'avait dit stopper toute correspondance avec moi si je tentai de connaître sa véritable identité. J'aurais eu un semblant d'explication, mais maintenant je n'avais plus rien pour me rattacher au pour comprendre.

Comment pouvait-il dire que je n'avais plus besoin de lui ? Qui était-il pour se permettre un avis sur mes besoins ? Personne ne pouvait décider pour moi. J'avais désespérément besoin de mon ange. C'était la seule vraie lumière dans ma journée.

Qui était-il pour penser avoir le droit de me retirer cela ?

J'avais confiance en lui. Pourquoi m'appeler Draco ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir continué avec Malfoy ? Je n'aurais pas eu l'impression d'être important pour lui, pour, quelques minutes plus tard, m'apercevoir que je m'étais totalement trompé…

Il me demandait de ne pas considérer cela comme un abandon… Facile à dire, pour moi ça en avait toutes les caractéristiques…

J'étais effondré et des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues. Il me proposait un substitut avec d'autres personnes, mais qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire de Granger ou de Potter? Je voulais mon ange moi, pas quelqu'un d'autre, juste lui…

Je m'écroulai alors, prostré sur mon lit et je ne pensais plus à rien, ayant perdu mon seul repère.

* * *

Vers 9h, Granger fit son apparition dans ma chambre et me trouva replié sur moi-même, serrant de toutes mes forces la lettre de mon ange. Elle la vit mais ne me posa aucune question. Elle se contenta de poser une main sur mon bras en signe de réconfort en disant simplement :

- Heureusement pour toi que Ron n'est pas là. Il s'en serait donné à cœur joie…

Puis elle sortit, me laissant de nouveau seul avec mon sentiment d'abandon.

J'aurais dû me douter que je n'allais pas pouvoir être tranquille… Car quelques instants plus tard Potter entra dans ma chambre avec sa douceur habituelle et se dirigea vers mon lit. Puis il me pris par le bras, me forçant à me lever, ne prenant pas le peine de vérifier si j'étais visible ou non et me traina hors de ma chambre avant de m'obliger à m'asseoir à table devant une assiette remplie.

- Mange !

- Pas faim. Fis-je en tentant de me relever.

- J'ai dit mange Malfoy ! Dit-il en me rasseyant de force.

- Fous-moi la paix Potter !!! Mêle toi de tes affaires, je ne t'ai rien demandé, j'ai pas faim et je ne mangerai pas, maintenant laisse moi me lever.

- Tu manges Malfoy, c'est un ordre et tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, m'appeler par n'importe quel nom, tu mangeras… Je te le jure. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et je m'en fiche, mais je ne te laisserai pas te morfondre et dépérir seul dans ta chambre… Après tout le ménage ne se fera pas tout seul. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

A cet instant je le haïs encore plus car je ne pu m'empêcher d'en esquisser un léger en retour.

* * *

L'après-midi, il m'obligea à aider Granger dans son travail, prétextant ne pas avoir de temps à me consacrer et refusant de me laisser seul… « je n'ai pas envie de devoir gérer une autre de tes crises Malfoy ! » m'avait-il dit. Gérer une autre de mes crises ? Il n'a rien gérer du tout cet imbécile ! Je ne lui demande rien, je veux juste qu'il me foute la paix !

Je dois cependant avouer que le travail de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout est assez intéressant. Il avait également l'avantage d'être assez compliqué pour que je n'ai pas le temps de penser aux évènements du matin.

Le soir arriva et Weasley rentra juste pour le diner. Il commença à manger et grimaça.

- Malfoy, qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? C'est immangeable ! Ce n'est pas comme ça d'habitude !

Granger éclata de rire, tandis que Potter souriait doucement.

Je répondis très calmement :

- C'est gentil Weasley, c'est bien la première fois que tu me fais un compliment, même déguisé… Tu aimes donc ma cuisine, intéressant… Enfin non, je m'en fiche, c'est la tête que tu fais en ce moment qui me réjouie le plus.

En effet, la Belette était rouge écrevisse, sans doute furieuse de m'avoir complimenté.

- Mais ce n'est pas…

- Si c'est… Tu as bien dit que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude ?

- Oui mais…

- Ron, ce n'est pas Malfoy qui a cuisiné… Dit Potter.

- Quoi ?!

- 'Mione avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider dans l'élaboration d'un remède… Et vu mon niveau en potion… Je me suis donc proposé pour préparer le repas, pour éviter de manger trop tard…

- Oh… Je suis désolé Harry, je ne savais pas…

- Je t'avais dit que tu aurais mieux fait de commander de la nourriture Harry… Ajouta le brune avec un sourire.

Je goutai mon plat et grimaçai. Comment pouvait-on cuisiner quelque chose d'aussi immonde ?

Potter fini par se lever pour ramener des paquets de chips et quelques tranches de jambon.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, je me retrouvai seul dans ma chambre et pour la première foi je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à mon ange. Sans réfléchir, je me mis à lui écrire.

_« Mon ange,_

_Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Tu dis que je n'ai plus besoin de toi, mais qu'en sais-tu réellement ? Qui es-tu pour pouvoir penser savoir mieux que moi ce dont j'ai besoin ?_

_Tu dis avoir besoin de moi… Beaucoup trop… Mais on n'a jamais trop besoin d'une personne. Et même si c'était le cas, laisse-moi être là pour toi, comme tu as été là pour moi._

_Tu arrêtes toute correspondance avec moi, pourtant tes mots hurlent que tu veux le contraire. Pourquoi aller contre tes envies ?_

_Tu es venu me voir hier, si tu voulais vraiment couper les ponts avec moi, pourquoi m'as-tu prit dans tes bras ? Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé pardon ? Tu vois, même avant de me donner cette lettre, tu regrettais déjà…_

_Tes excuses ne tiennent pas la route et tu le sais, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir appelé Draco ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir maintenu l'illusion jusqu'au bout ? Pourquoi me montres-tu ton attachement mon me rejeter quelques instants plus tard ?_

_Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Il fallait réfléchir avant d'entrer dans ma vie ! Tu l'as fait, sans que je ne te demande quoi que ce soit alors assume, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !_

_Je t'en supplie, réfléchis !_

_Bonne nuit mon ange._

_DM »_

Tout en écrivant, je ne pu contenir mes larmes, qui heureusement ne tombèrent pas sur le parchemin.

Quand j'eu fini, je m'effondrai sur mon lit, le corps secoué de sanglots, puis je m'endormis sans m'en apercevoir.

**_A suivre…_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cleo McPhee : Voilà le nouveau chapitre tant attendu. Bon il a été un peu long à venir c'est vrai mais le bac approche donc j'ai de moins en moins de temps, mais promis j'essayerai de faire un effort pour le prochain. Merci pour ta review.**

**maud18 : Oui je sais que c'est un parodie de la justice, mais pourtant ça arrive plutôt fréquemment dans le livre, le ministère à toujours besoin de bouc émissaire, que ce soit Harry dans le 5 ou Stan Rocane dans le 6 ou même Sirius qui est l'exemple le plus parlant, le ministère ne juge que sur les apparence et qu'en fonction de ce qui l'arrange. Bon je ne vais bien sur pas te dire si c'est Harry ou Hermione l'ange de Draco tu le saura plus tard^^. Quand à Ron, ce n'est pas parce qu'il faut un méchant qu'il est comme ça. Si tu regardes bien, c'est un personnage plutôt rancunier dans les livres et Malfoy à été particulièrement immonde avec lui au cours de sa scolarité, il est donc normal qu'il traite Draco de cette manière, ils se détestent, ce serait bizarre que Ron n'en profite pas pour être infect avec lui. Donc non je ne pense pas que ce personnage soit méchant, c'est un juste retour des choses qui de mon point de vue correspond assez bien au personnage de départ.**

**Love Gaara of the Sand : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que tu apprécies mon histoire et que tu continues à la lire^^**

**Sahada : Oui je sais qu'Harry devrait savoir cuisiner, mais bon ce serait moins drôle si c'était le cas. Et puis s'il était obligé de cuisiner chez les Dursley rien ne dit qu'il le faisait bien… J'ai fait une petite entorse de ce point de vue là excuse moi^^ Merci pour ta review.**

**Léo : Voilà un commentaire pour toi, et arrête de te plaindre t'avais qu'à laisser une review au chapitre d'avant… Et je te signale que tu as tous les commentaires en direct toi :p**

_**Chapitre 9**_

La première chose que je fis le lendemain fut de vérifier s'il ne m'avait pas répondu.

Ma lettre avait disparue, mais aucune autre n'était venue combler le vide qui s'était créé à l'endroit où je l'avais posée.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureux ou triste. Triste qu'il ne m'ai pas répondu, ou heureux car il était quand même venu et qu'il ne m'avait pas totalement laissé tomber, suscitant ainsi un mince espoir en moi.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions, quand Potter entra ma chambre avec son habituelle délicatesse que l'on pourrait comparer à celle d'un éléphant.

- Bon je vois que ça va mieux Malfoy… Bien je n'aurais pas à traîner une loque humaine avec moi aujourd'hui…

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la loque humaine Potter ? Lui répondis-je avec hargne.

- Non, et sincèrement j'en ai rien à foutre… Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai besoin de toi et que tu vas donc m'accompagner.

- Le grand Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde sorcier, a besoin de moi, Draco Malfoy, fils de Mangemort ? Non, franchement Potter, où est la blague ?

- Ce n'est pas une blague Malfoy…

- Si on m'avait dit ça un jour, je crois que j'aurais pensé que la personne était folle… Mais bon… Dis moi Potter, duquel de mes nombreux talents as-tu besoin ?

- Toujours aussi modeste Malfoy… Bref ce soir, je suis convié à une soirée et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour me choisir une tenue. Hermione m'a gentiment fait comprendre qu'elle avait autre chose à faire et les goûts vestimentaires de Ron étant à peu près les mêmes que les miens… Je ne vois que toi pour m'aider, même si cela m'écorche la bouche de l'admettre.

- Tu te fous de moi Potter … Depuis la fin de la Guerre, tu enchaînes les soirées et tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi pour être à peu près correct… Et j'insiste sur le « à peu près ». Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de moi aujourd'hui ?

- Parce que ce soir, une délégation d'elfes sera présente… Dont leur roi et ses plus proches conseillés. J'ai l'intention de faire bonne impression car les relations que nos deux peuples entretiennent ne peuvent pas demeurer telle qu'elles sont… Je dois donc mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

- Les elfes, rien que ça… En effet sans moi, tu n'as aucune chance… Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt tu reconnais enfin mon bon goût et la perfection dont je fais preuve dans le domaine vestimentaires. Dans tous les autres aussi bien sûr mais nous ne parlons que de celui-là…

- J'apprécie toujours autant ta franchise et ton humilité Malfoy… Mais on n'a pas toute la journée, donc bouge toi. Je t'attends dans le salon.

Sur ces mots, il sorti de la pièce, ne me laissant pas le temps de refuser de l'aider. Quelle plaie ce mec !

* * *

Arrivé dans le salon, je m'apprêtai à refuser de l'aider, quand il m'interrompit :

- Avant de refuser Malfoy, dis-toi que si tu m'aides, je réfléchirais à la possibilité de te libérer…

Je le regardai effaré. Potter proposait de réfléchir à ma libération ? Il se foutait de moi là… Pourtant, Potter est un Griffondor pure souche, jamais il n'aurait dit ça s'il ne le pensait pas… ce serait beaucoup trop Serpentard pour lui… C'était donc une vraie offre ? Comment refuser une chance de pouvoir être de nouveau libre un jour ?

Je réfléchis quand même à ses paroles… Elles sous-entendaient que je ne devais pas le décevoir et que je devais donc l'aider comme s'il c'était agit de moi. Pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre en somme… Pas si Griffondor que ça en fait…

- Bien, je vois que tu as réfléchi et comme je n'ai pas entendu de grand cris me disant d'aller me faire foutre, j'en conclu que tu acceptes de m'aider et vu ton air résigné, je peux également supposer que tu as compris tout ce que ça pouvait impliquer…

- Je te dirais bien que ce sont des méthodes serpentardesques, mais ce serait un trop grand compliment pour toi… ça ne te ressemble pas…

- C'est là que tu te trompes Malfoy… Après tout, j'ai failli aller à Serpentard…

- Pardon !!!!

Potter éclata de rire et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Je n'en revenais pas, Potter à Serpentard… Le monde était fou, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication… Je suivis donc le Balafré, toujours sous le choc.

Devant le perron, Potter s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

- Au fait Malfoy, as-tu une idée pour le magasin ? Je pense que tu t'y connais beaucoup plus que moi, donc je te laisse choisir.

- Il y a un magasin qui devrait correspondre à ce que tu cherche à Pré-au-Lard. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le meilleur et je n'allais pas m'habiller là-bas, je ne porte que du sur-mesure. Mais je pense que tu devrais trouver ce que tu cherches sans que ça contredise trop ta personnalité, les elfes sont très sensibles à ce genre de détails.

- Très bien…

Il me prit alors par la main et transplana.

* * *

J'ai toujours pensé que les mains de Potter devaient être rugueuses et désagréables au touché. Pas que ce genre de chose m'intéresse, mais le Balafré n'est pas vraiment du genre à prendre soin de lui…Que ce soit du temps de Poudlard ou après la guerre… Il n'y a qu'à voir les horribles T-shirts qui lui servent de vêtements. Mais je fus étonné de constater que non seulement je m'étais trompé, mais qu'en plus elles était merveilleusement douces.

Cette réflexion m'ébranla au plus haut point, comment en étais-je arrivé à penser une telle chose ?

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination, il commença à m'entraîner vers la Grande rue sans me lâcher.

- Potter, je suis encore capable de marcher seul, sans que tu me tiennes la main… Je ne vais pas m'enfuir tu sais…

Potty se retourna et regarda fixement nos mains, essayant visiblement de comprendre quelque chose. Je le vis alors rougir et se détacher brusquement en murmurant un vague « désolé » avant de reprendre son chemin.

Il me fit ensuite passer devant pour le conduire jusqu'à la boutique. L'extérieur n'était pas très engageant c'est vrai, mais l'intérieur ne reflétait que le luxe.

M. Je-n'ai-jamais-mis-un-seul-vêtement-potable Potter regardait autours de lui, jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques de droite à gauche, semblant croire q'une robe ou un pantalon allait lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler… ridicule.

Il commença à chercher parmi les rayons et je décidai d'attendre de voir ce qu'il avait trouvé pour estimer l'entendue des dégâts, puis pour lui proposer quelque chose de convenable.

Je le vis revenir avec trois robes, je grimaçai mais lui fis signe de les essayer.

Il ressorti quelques minutes plus tard et je frôlai la crise cardiaque. Il portait une robe large d'un blanc immaculé au point d'en faire mal au yeux. Dans le genre petit ange vierge et pur on ne fait pas mieux… Je sais bien que le Survivant est l'incarnation vivante de la vertu, mais quand même… Je connais bien Potter moi et je peux vous dire que s'il est naïf et que jamais la maison Griffondor ne pourra trouver meilleur représentant, le Balafré n'a rien d'un ange, loin de là…

- Saint Potty, ange descendu du ciel pour nous sauver, nous, pauvres mortels du grand méchant seigneur des ténèbres… Non sérieusement Potter, enlève moi ça c'est ridicule… Et tu devrais prendre la taille au dessus… c'est beaucoup trop moulant, tu risques de choquer les elfes s'ils arrivent à deviner que tu as un corps sous cette robe…

Il grogna quelque chose mais parti se changer. Il ressortit avec une espèce de tenue argentée proprement immonde.

- Aujourd'hui en avant première notre tout dernier modèle de boule à facettes, j'ai nommé Harry Potter le seul et l'unique… Dis-je avec une grimace.

- ça va j'ai compris…

La robe suivante était rouge et or avec un grand lion rugissant sur le torse. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui passe par la tête du Balafré ?

- C'est horrible Potter, ne me dis pas que tu oserais te balader avec ça sur le dos ? T'as peur qu'on oublie de quelle maison tu viens ? Aucune chance je t'assure… Bon arrête le massacre, je vais chercher quelque chose de décent.

Je partis donc vers les rayons à la recherche de la perle rare qui le rendrait présentable, un exploit en soi…

Je revins quelques minutes plus tard un sourire victorieux aux lèvres et lui tendis la tenue. Celui-ci la pris et me jeta un regard blasé avant de se diriger vers la cabine d'essayage. J'étais très fier de ma trouvaille et attendais impatiemment de voir le résultat.

Potter sortit alors et je restai bouche bée devant cette vision, même si ça m'écorche de le dire, ma Némésis était magnifique.

Il portait une robe noire enchantée près du corps, avec des flammes qui dansaient depuis le bas de la robe jusqu'à la taille. Le sort les faisait presque paraître réelles. Le vêtement épousait parfaitement les formes de Potter et je fus surpris de constater que le survivant était plus que bien foutu…

Oui je suis attiré par les hommes, et alors ? Bref, pour la première fois de ma vie je me rendais compte que Potty n'était pas un être asexué, mais un homme et qui plus est, un homme très bien proportionné pour ce que je pouvais en voir…

Cette réflexion me terrifia. Comment pouvais-je avoir de telles pensées à l'égard du Balafré ?

M. Je-suis-trop-sexy-pour-mon-propre-bien-et-surtout-pour-celui-de-Draco-Malfoy Potter se regardait dans la glace.

- Dis moi Malfoy, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas trop moulant ?

- Potter… C'est ta taille, ce n'est pas moulant, c'est normal…

- Ah… Et pourquoi as-tu choisi celle-là ?

- Je te l'ai dit les elfes sont sensibles aux détails, comme par exemple, l'accord des habits avec la personnalité.

- et en quoi cette robe s'accorde-t-elle à ma personnalité ?

- Le noir est une couleur passe-partout que beaucoup de gens portent, c'est à la fois classe et distingué tout en permettant de se fondre dans la masse, ce qui est, je crois, ton plus grand souhait, car tu n'aimes pas être le centre d'attention général. Le noir représente aussi ta part d'ombre qui, je pense, est beaucoup plus importante qu'on ne le croit. Tu es loin d'être un ange Potter, pour battre le Seigneur des ténèbres il ne faut pas juste croire en l'amour comme le pensais Dumbledore. De plus, le lien que tu as eu avec lui, a dû t'affecter d'une manière ou d'une autre, et puis, ne m'as-tu pas avoué il y a quelques heures à peine avoir failli aller à Serpentard ? N'est-ce pas une preuve de l'existence de ton côté obscur ? _(NDA : Oui j'ai osé…)_ Les flammes, au contraire, sont la part de lumière que tu as en toi, ta part Griffondor, toujours prête à aider les autres, à leur montrer le chemin, à les guider. Elles représentent ton courage. Comme toi, le feu attire le regard, il est fascinant, mais également très dangereux, car si l'on n'y prend pas garde on s'y brûle facilement. Attention Potter, ne te méprends pas, ce n'est pas une déclaration, mais une simple constatation, car il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu fascines le monde sorcier. Tu as même fasciné Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, c'est dire… Et oui tu es dangereux Potty, tu es sûrement le sorcier le plus puissant depuis Merlin lui-même. Voilà ce que représente cette robe et ce que les elfes y verront.

Potter avait rougit pendant mon explication, ce que je trouvait très amusant.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux trouver autant de symboles dans un bout de tissu Malfoy… Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est une robe beaucoup trop serrée, noire avec des flammes animées par un sort, je te l'accorde que cette robe est très belle et qu'elle me va cent fois mieux que les autres, mais quand même…

- Potter, si tu avais été capable de voir ça, tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de t'aider je pense… Enfin bon, ça te plait ? Es-tu content de mon choix ?

- Oui c'est parfait, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Malfoy.

- Parfait, tu vas donc pouvoir réfléchir à ma libération et…

- Tu ne perds pas le plus important de vue à ce que je vois… Mais ne t'emballe pas Malfoy, réfléchir ne veut pas dire accepter, tu as encore un long chemin à faire avant ça…

- Je te déteste Potter, contente-toi d'être un gentil Griffondor sans cervelle, personne ne te demande plus…

- Moi aussi je t'aime Malfoy.

- ARGHHHH !!! Ne recommence pas avec ça Potter, dis-je d'une voix menaçante.

- Mais oui, mais oui, je t'écoute…

C'est dans cette ambiance que nous rentrâmes au 12 Squarre Grimaud, sous l'œil, ébahi de Granger et Weasley.

_**à suivre**_


	10. Chapter 10

**sati-san** : Tu trouves Harry exécrable ? Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas spécialement tendre c'est vrai mais en même temps Draco l'est encore moins^^ Non moi je le trouve normal. Et c'est vrai qu'il ne doit pas être indifférent à Draco, mais en même temps qui le serait ? :p J'espère que tu apprécieras autant ce chapitre que les précédents, merci pour ta review.

**Love Gaara of the Sand** : Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé la tenue d'harry et j'espère que ce chapitre te parlera autant que le précédent. A bientôt.

**Sahada** : Je ne sais pas s'il va le faire, enfin si, mais je ne vais pas te le dire, ce serait moins drôle^^

**Cleo McPhee** : Voilà le nouveau chapitre, même s'il y a moins de joute verbale entre Harry et Draco j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant.

**audrey** : Oui je confirme Draco est un bon observateur, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'Harry. Le problème c'est qu'il perd toute faculté de réflexion quand il est concerné, ce qui le rend particulièrement aveugle, mais en même temps c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime^^

**léo : Non si tu regardes au chapitre 7 tu n'as pas laissé de review, donc je suis pas mauvaise !!! Na !!! Ça me touche vraiment beaucoup ce que tu as écrit, vraiment ça me fait super plaisir. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça à part un immense Merci !!! Bon ok ta review a été écrite sous le coup de la jalousie, mais elle fait quand même plaisir parce que je sais que tu le penses vraiment (et aussi vu le temps que tu y as passé). Tout ça pour avoir la réponse la plus longue, j'y crois pas… Déjà que tu as l'histoire en avant première, il faut que tu monopolises les réponses… Tsss, t'as pas honte ? Non ? T'as bien raison continue :p Gros bisous miss( t'as vu elle est mise en valeur et tout)**

**Chapitre 10**

Potter était parti à la réception donnée par le ministère et j'avais soigneusement évité de le regarder partir dans sa nouvelle robe…

Ses amis avaient eux aussi déserté, profitant de son absence pour passer une soirée au restaurant.

Je me retrouvai donc seul. N'ayant pas faim, je montai directement dans ma chambre et me préparai à aller me coucher. Avant cela, j'écrivis une lettre à mon ange :

_« Mon ange,_

_Je sais que tu es venu cette nuit, tu as pris ma lettre mais tu n'as pas répondu. Serais-tu trop lâche pour ça ? Es-tu trop lâche pour répondre à mes questions ?_

_Tu dis que c'est trop dangereux pour toi et pourtant tu viens quand même vérifier si je ne t'ai pas écrit._

_Prends tes responsabilités, viens me voir et réponds moi ou ne viens plus… Regarde la vérité en face, tu n'es pas capable de couper définitivement les ponts avec moi, alors arrêtes ce petit jeu et reviens moi, je t'en supplie mon ange reviens moi, j'ai besoin de toi._

_A demain j'espère._

_DM »_

Je pliai le parchemin et fermai les yeux en soupirant. Comment, moi, Draco Malfoy, en étais-je arrivé à supplier quelqu'un ? Comment avais-je pu autant m'écarter des principes de ma famille ?

Je secouai la tête et parti me coucher.

Cette nuit-là mes rêves furent peuplés de brun aux yeux verts dans une robe noire à flammes et d'anges inaccessibles.

Comme je m'y attendais, il ne m'avait pas répondu le lendemain matin. Je me levai donc de mauvaise humeur et passablement frustré par un rêve très intéressant mais je ne me rappelais absolument pas qui pouvait être l'homme qui était avec moi…

Je pris donc très mal la remarque que me fis Weasmoche ce matin là.

- La fouine ton café est immonde, passe moi le sucre.

- Va te faire foutre Weasley !!!

- Pardon ?

- T'as très bien compris ! Tu veux le sucre, tu n'as qu'à te déplacer ! Tu trouves mon café dégueulasse, fait le toi-même ! Je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison comme tu aimes à le penser Weasley !

- Ne me parle pas comme ça la Fouine…

- Je te parle comme je veux et je t'emmerde !!!

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte quand l'autre abruti de Potter entra, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce qui eu le don de m'énerver encore plus.

- Monsieur le Sauveur est de retour avec son sourire de vainqueur…C'est bon t'as fini de te foutre de ma gueule?

- Mais j'ai rien dit… me répondit-il avec effarement.

- C'est pareil tu l'as pensé ! Allez tous vous faire foutre !!! Hurlais-je en claquant la porte de la cuisine.

Oui, je sais ma réaction était peut-être un peu disproportionnée… Mais je suis de mauvaise humeur et ce n'est jamais beau à voir… Et encore là je n'avais pas ma magie…

Je m'enfermais donc à la bibliothèque, depuis toujours, les livres ont eu le don de ma calmer. Les livres moldus surtout, en particulier le genre fantastique. J'ai toujours trouvé fascinant la façon dont les moldus pouvaient imaginer la magie et les créatures qui peuplent leur monde sans qu'ils en aient réellement conscience.

Je parcourrai la bibliothèque et tombai sur un de mes livres préféré « _Artémis Fowl_ ». Oui, je sais c'est un livre pour adolescents, mais le personnage principal m'a toujours fait penser à moi, supérieurement intelligent, riche, drôle…

Je m'emparai du livre et m'installai dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre loin de la porte et je commençai à lire.

* * *

- Tu aimes lire Malfoy ? ça faisait longtemps non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

- Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi tu es d'aussi mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

- ça ne te regarde pas Potty, maintenant laisse moi, j'aimerai lire tranquillement.

- Non Malfoy, tu vas poser ce livre et tu vas retrouver ce pourquoi tu es ici, tu n'es toujours pas libre je te rappelle, ton bouquin peut attendre, pas le reste.

- Je ne suis pas ton elfe Potter !

- Non Malfoy, je sais et je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme tel, mais tu as été condamné à servir ici, tu dois donc t'y plier que ça te plaise ou non. Et puis tu n'as pas l'air bien en ce moment, ça t'occupera l'esprit, ce n'est pas plus mal.

Rajouta-t-il si bas que je cru avoir rêvé. D'ailleurs, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Ma Némésis ne pouvait se soucier de mon état, pas chercher un moyen de me faire oublier… Enfin c'est ce que j'aurais fait à sa place… Décidément les Griffondor resteront à jamais une énigme pour moi…

Je commençai donc à partir lorsque Potter m'interpella.

- Oh Malfoy… La bibliothèque te convient ? Elle ne doit pas être comparable à celle de ton manoir, mais arrives-tu quand même à trouver des choses ?

- Pour tout te dire, non Potter, j'ai déjà lu les ¾ des livres présents ici et les autres ne m'intéressent pas ou sont écris dans une langue que je ne parle pas. Mais je m'en contenterai…

- Voudrais-tu de nouveaux livres ?

Je doute fortement que tu puisses trouver quoi que ce soit qui pourrait éveiller un semblant d'intérêt chez moi Potter… Et il me semble que Granger est trop occupée pour se préoccuper de ça…

- Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi-même…

- Es-tu totalement stupide ou le fais-tu exprès ? Dois-je te rappeler que je suis cloîtré ici sans droit de sortie sauf si je suis accompagné ?

- Je viendrai avec toi…

- Potter, arrête de te foutre de moi s'il te plait… Tu penses vraiment que je vais croire que tu vas perdre ne serait-ce qu'une après-midi pour moi, Draco Malfoy, la personne que tu hais le plus ? Juste parce que j'ai épuisé le stock de livre de ta bibliothèque ? Non sincèrement, je ne met à rire maintenant ou j'attends la suite ?

- Et bien je n'ai rien prévu demain et ça me fera du bien de sortir aussi… Donc demain tu viens avec moi sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Dit-il en sortant de la pièce, me laissant planté devant la porte. Mais qu'est-ce que cette manie de toujours me planter comme un con devant les portes sans me laisser le temps de répliquer ?

Le soir, j'essayai une nouvelle technique pour amener mon ange à m'écrire de nouveau : l'indifférence. Je décidai donc de ne pas lui laisser de lettre cette nuit là. Je savais que cette technique demandait plusieurs jours pour fonctionner, mais je peux être extrêmement patient dans certaines circonstances…

* * *

Le lendemain matin Potter m'attendait assit dans un fauteuil, une tasse de café dans une main et le journal dans l'autre.

Il semblait étrangement calme et fronçait de temps en temps les sourcils en lisant un article. Je ne pu m'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il n'avait plus rien du petit garçon maigrichon de ses onze ans. La guerre l'avait changé et les entraînements musclé… Sa peau bien que très pâle ne semblait pas porter de défaut et ses cheveux qu'il avait laisser pousser, tombaient sur sa nuque et son front cachant ainsi sa cicatrice. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, son teint pâle, les cernes sous ses yeux ne faisaient que montrer un peu plus que le Sauveur n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Et pourtant il émanait de lui une sorte de force qui ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent. C'est ce qui, je pense, contribuait le plus à son charme à ce moment là. Je restai un long moment à le contempler, sans le déranger dans se lecture.

Il fini par relever la tête et eu un petit sourire.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Non Potter, je suis planté là à t'attendre depuis tout à l'heure, mais je ne suis pas prêt, ça ne se voit pas ?

Il soupire et se lève pour ensuite se diriger vers la sortie.

Comme lorsque nous étions allé à Pré-au-Lard, Potter me pris la main et transplana. Il me lâcha cependant beaucoup plus vite que la dernière fois, pourtant je cru percevoir un mouvement d'hésitation au moment de nous séparer.

Arrivé dans la rue principale le silence se fit, elle était noire de monde mais chaque personne regardait dans notre direction, ou plutôt dans sa direction à lui, leur Sauveur. On pouvait sentir tout le respect et la gratitude de ces gens pour lui dans ce silence. Il se crispa et je pu ressentir toute son exaspération face à cette marque de respect dans ce simple geste. Il hausse les épaules et commença à avancer à travers la foule qui s'ouvrait d'elle-même pour créer un passage. Je ressentis alors un élan de pitié pour lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'être considéré comme une personne normale. Même après la guerre, une fois son rôle accomplit, il ne sera jamais traité autrement que comme un héros, il ne pourra jamais avoir une vie banale. Les gens n'iront jamais chercher à savoir qui est réellement l'Elu, pour eux c'est un être surnaturel qu'il est impossible d'approcher, un être envoyé sur Terre pour les protéger du mal. Le Héros des héros de la guerre. Lui qui n'a jamais voulu être autre chose qu'Harry Potter, petit garçon orphelin ayant une vie normale.

Il s'arrêta alors, se retourna et dit me tirant ainsi de mes pensées :

- bon tu viens ?

- Je me tenais toujours dans l'ombre de la ruelle où nous avions transplanée. Personne ne m'avait encore remarqué, ils étaient bien trop concentrés sur le survivant, mais son intervention leur avait fait prendre conscience qu'il était venu accompagné, lui qui ne sortait pratiquement jamais de chez lui en dehors de quelques visites au ministère et des soirées auxquelles il ne pouvait pas échapper. De plus il n'était que rarement accompagné lors de ces sorties et toujours de ses amis.

Cette visite sur le Chemin de Traverse était déjà un évènement rare en soi, mais le fait qu'il vienne accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre que ces amis rendait cet évènement unique et je savais déjà que toutes les personnes présentes attendaient avec impatience de connaître mon identité pour pouvoir se venter, d'avoir été présent ce jour-là.

Je fus alors pris d'une terreur sans nom face à cette marée humaine. Je n'avais jamais été impressionné par la foule, loin de là, j'avais toujours su la manipuler à mon avantage, lui imposer ma présence et ma supériorité.

Mais ce jour-là, devant cette foule avide j'avais peur. Peur de la réaction de tous ces sorciers. Je n'avais plus été confronté au monde depuis l'annonce de ce procès, c'est à dire un an avant ma condamnation. Et sans m'en apercevoir, je reculai d'avantage. Potter dû voir mon mouvement de recul et comprendre le sentiment qui m'habitait car il revint sur ses pas pour venir me chercher, lançant au passage un regard noir à toutes les personnes faisant mine de s'approcher pour me voir.

Il me rejoignit donc et me dit doucement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien.

J'acquiéçai et il me prit par le bras pour me tirer doucement vers cette foule qui me terrifiait tant.

Lorsque je fus enfin visible, celle-ci eu un mouvement de recul et un murmure la parcourue. Je baissai alors la tête ne voulant pas attirer plus l'attention sur moi quand Potter me donna un coup de coude en me glissant :

- Ne fais pas attention…

Je me rappelai alors que j'étais un Malfoy et qu'un Malfoy ne montrai pas sa faiblesse. Je relevai donc la tête et avançai droit et fier au milieu de ces gens.

Nous avions à peine parcouru quelques mètres qu'un cri s'éleva de la foule.

- c'est un scandale ! Que fait-il dehors ? Comment peut-il encore sortir et se montrer en public après tout ce qu'il a fait ? Retourne te cacher sale Mangemort, ne nous impose pas ta vue. Ta place est à Azkaban, pas en liberté.

Je me figeai et me tournai vers mon détracteur sous le regard médusé de toutes les personnes présentes. Je le dévisageai et répondit calmement

- Je ne suis pas Mangemort, mon procès à été suffisamment médiatisé pour que vous soyez au courant. A moins, bien sûr, de ne pas les lire, ce qui démontrerait un manque flagrant d'intérêt qu'il portait pour notre monde, vous n'avez pas pu passer à côté des preuves que Potter, ici présent, a apporté pour prouver mon innocence.

Il blêmit, j'avais réussi en moins d'une minute à le déstabiliser en remettant en cause l'intérêt qu'il portait au monde sorcier, mais surtout sa confiance dans la droiture du Survivant devant un nombre important de témoins.

Nous reprîmes alors notre chemin, lorsqu'une autre voix s'éleva de la foule.

- Moi j'ai lu les journaux et je connais des gens ayant assisté en personne à votre procès Malfoy, même si vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort, vous avez été condamné à servir dans une famille de l'Ordre car vous n'êtes pas blanc, loin de là. Nous savons tous que si vous ne faîtes pas partie des serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui, c'est uniquement parce que vous n'en avez pas eu le temps, votre intention était de le devenir un jour ou l'autre. D'ailleurs où sont vos maîtres ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir non accompagné ! Mais vous avez sûrement déjà réussi à vous faire libérer en les trompant. Je suis content que Mr Potter ne soit pas totalement dupe sur votre cas et qu'il continue à vous surveiller. Même s'il a pris votre défense dans sa grande générosité, il mesure le danger que vous représentez pour le monde magique. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que vous n'ayez pas convoqué la presse pour votre libération… Mais peut-être avez-vous honte. Vous avez raison, continuez à vous cacher, mais sachez que nous vous méprisons Malfoy, vous n'êtes rien, vous étiez esclave, sachez que nous ne vous considérons même pas comme tel, vous êtes mois que ça, vous n'êtes rien Malfoy, rien !

Je n'eu pas le temps de répliquer qu'une vague de magie me traversa. Je vis alors l'homme qui venait de parler se faire projeter contre le mur le plus proche avec un violence incroyable.

Je me retournai vers la source du coup et vis Potter entouré d'un halo blanc, ses cheveux et vêtements battus par le vent que créait sa magie. Il était terrifiant et j'eu l'impression de me retrouver au moment de la bataille finale lorsqu'il faisait face au Lord noir. En effet, le même phénomène s'était alors produit mais d'une façon beaucoup plus puissante. Dévastant tout sur son passage, la magie de Potter avait mis à terre tous les Mangemort, épargnant les membres de l'Ordre et, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, moi-même. Seul Vous-Savez-Qui avait réussi, tant bien que mal, à rester debout, souriant sadiquement. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi mon père avait insisté pour que je sois présent ce jour-là, alors que j'avais pris la décision de ne pas prendre partie dans cette guerre. Je me souviens avoir été placé derrière eux, à une dizaine de mètres, sur un rocher depuis lequel je dominai la scène.

Ce jour-là, sur le Chemin de Traverse, le Sauveur reproduisait, pour le plaisir de tous, ce déchaînement de magie, bien moins important certes, mais tout de même très impressionnant.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'homme sonné, écroulé contre le mur.

- Ose prononcer ces paroles une fois de plus, ose même les repenser et tu es un homme mort tu m'entends !!! Hurla-t-il alors que sa magie enflait un peu plus, faisant reculer les personnes placées aux premiers rangs. Il se tourna ensuite vers le reste de la foule.

- Jamais, reprit-il, je ne veux plus jamais entendre que Draco Malfoy est inférieur à un esclave. Il est même sans doute supérieur à la plupart d'entre vous. Si j'entends encore une fois ce genre de chose, je jure que je tuerai l'auteur de ces mots de mes propres mains. Et je veux que chacun soit au courant de ça demain chers amis journalistes qui essayez vainement de prendre des photos de cette scène dans mon dos. Ainsi, au moins un élément dans vos feuilles de choux sera exact.

Je me retournai alors et vis qu'en effet, dans le dos de Potter, une petite troupe de journalistes s'était faufilées pour tenter de voler quelques clichés de cet instant unique. Je ne sais pas comment le Balafré avait pu les repérer mais je ne me posai pas la question, après tout, même furieux, Potter restait Potter, un être au dessus de toute compréhension, dans le bon, mais surtout dans le mauvais sens du terme.

- Quand à moi, je ne suis pas là pour surveiller Malfoy, loin de là. Je suis ici parce que j'en ai envie et ayant appris qu'il désirait également se rendre dans certaines boutiques présentes ici, nous avons décidé de venir ensemble. Il semble que nous avons bien fait… Maintenant j'aimerai que chacun retourne à ses occupations sans plus s'occuper de notre présence. Dit-il tandis que sa magie se calmait.

Il commença alors à se diriger vers la librairie. Je savais que j'étais sensé le suivre, mais j'étais trop abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer. Avais-je réellement entendu Potter me défendre ? Cette scène s'était-elle vraiment déroulée ? Avait-il déclanché sa magie pour moi ?

Je me tournai vers lui et vis qu'il me regardait avec un petit sourire timide et hésitant. Je sus alors que je n'avais pas rêvé et cela me troubla encore plus. Je le rejoignis donc, tout en prenant garde à cacher mes émotions et marchai ensuite à côté de lui vers la boutique.

J'entendis une voix dire :

« Je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal… Jamais. Je te le promets. »

Je me tournai vers Potter extrêmement surpris.

- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?

- Mais je n'ai rien dit Malfoy… Entendrais-tu des voix ? Me répondit-il semblant ne pas comprendre de quoi je parlai.

- Tu ne viens pas de parler à l'instant ?

- Non… Me dit-il de plus en plus perplexe.

C'est vrai que la voix que je venais d'entendre ne semblait pas appartenir à Potter et pourtant elle me semblant étrangement familière. Je décidais alors d'abandonner, après tout mon esprit me jouait peut-être encore des tours.

* * *

Alors que nous entrions enfin dans la librairie, un mur transparent se forma derrière nous, empêchant de passer les quelques téméraires ayant essayé de nous suivre.

- Ce mur laissera passer les personnes ayant vraiment l'intention d'acheter un livre et repoussera ceux qui sont juste intéressés par notre présence… Ma dit-il quand il vit que je regardai fixement la barrière.

- bon je te laisse, j'ai moi-même quelques livres à acheter pour Hermione. Je viendrai te chercher quand j'aurais fini. Prends tous les livres qui t'intéressent, nous verrons plus tard ce qu'on prendra.

J'acquiéssai et m'enfonçai dans les rayons. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu et un nombre important d'ouvrages intéressants étaient sortis durant cette période. Je les pris donc tous et après avoir épuiser les ressources en nouveautés du magasin, je commençai à les trier par ordre de préférence sachant pertinemment que ma Némésis n'accepterait jamais de prendre autant de livre. Ne le voyant pas arriver je décidai de partir à sa recherche.

Je le trouvai, assis à une table, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Je m'approchai, il m'entendit et il se tourna vers moi.

- Tu as fini ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Depuis longtemps... Ils n'ont pas les livres qu'Hermione cherche.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me chercher alors ?

- Tu avais l'air d'apprécier de te perdre dans les rayonnages… Je ne suis pas cruel au point de te priver d'une distraction que tu n'as pas eu depuis longtemps.

Je le regardai stupéfait.

- Tu veux dire que tu as fait ça pour ne pas me déranger ?

- C'est à peu près l'idée.

- Je ne te comprendrai jamais Potter… Quelle partie du mot ennemi n'intègres-tu pas ?

- Tu n'es pas mon ennemi Malfoy. Voldemort l'était, pas toi.

Je frémis à l'entente de ce nom, je ne m'y habituerai décidément jamais…

- Toi, tu es… Il réfléchit un instant, puis ses yeux se voilèrent montrant qu'il était de nouveau dans ses pensées.

Je tournai la tête et vis alors un livre qui m'avait échappé jusque là.

C'était un ouvrage extrêmement connu et ancien, traitant des potions. Son auteur était un illustre inconnu dont le nom s'était perdu au fil du temps, mais comme on dit : « seul les écrit restent ». Ce livre regroupait l'ensemble des potions les plus sécrètes et difficiles à fabriquer du monde, il avait été tiré à moins d'une vingtaine d'exemplaire dont au moins la moitié avait disparue de la surface de la Terre.

Je le fixai avec envie, les yeux brillants. Je n'avais jamais vu un livre aussi bien protégé. Je risquai un œil vers le prix, tout simplement exorbitant. Bon, bien sûr, minime comparé à la fortune Malfoy, mais inaccessible pour le commun des mortel, tout comme ma fortune d'ailleurs… Jamais Potter n'aurait accepté de dépenser autant d'argent pour moi… Je n'étais même pas convaincu qu'il ait autant d'argent pour lui de toute façon…

- Ce livre te plait Malfoy ?

- Bien sûr Potter, il plairait à n'importe qui portant un tant soit peu d'intérêt aux potions…

- Je n'en doute pas. Il se dirigea vers le livre et se pencha sur le prix. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il te plait… Il doit être rarissime vu son prix. Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Je suis désolé Malfoy mais tu devras t'en passer pour l'instant, mais peut-être auras-tu l'occasion de l'avoir un jour… bon montre moi un peu ce que tu as trouvé.

Je lui désignais une trentaine de livres qui se trouvaient sur la table. Il n'eu aucune réaction. Il les prit et se dirigea vers la caisse.

- Euh… Potter… Tu n'en enlèves pas ?

- Non, à vrai dire, je pensai que tu en prendrais plus…

- Tu devrais au moins les regarder Potter, imagine que je cherche un moyen d'échapper à ma peine…

- Et bien tu chercheras, mais tu ne feras rien.

- Potter, insinuerais-tu que je n'en sois pas capable ? Dis-je d'une voix menaçante.

- Non Malfoy, je dis juste que tu ne feras rien…

Le pire c'est que je savais qu'il avait raison, je ne tenterai pas de fuir réellement. Je suis trop lâche pour ça. Je ne dit pas que je ne l'aurais pas fait ma situation avait été vraiment invivable, mais ce n'était pas le cas et si je devais choisir entre ma condition et Azkaban autant rester tranquille…

* * *

A peine étions nous sortis que les journalistes nous assaillirent à coup de flashs et de questions. Ils formaient une masse compacte impossible à traverser. Potty leva les yeux au ciel, il semblai légèrement énervé, en effet, seule la petite rue par laquelle nous étions arrivés permettait de transplaner et le manoir Black était situé à l'autre bout de la ville. Autant dire qu'il était impensable de rentrer à pied avec cette horde de vautours affamés autours de nous.

Potter sorti sa baguette entraînant un mouvement de recul parmi la foule qui se calma quelque peu.

Il invoqua alors un balais, le dernier modèle : « foudre blanche » _(nda : désolé pour le nom, je suis vraiment pas inspirée…). _J'étais très impressionné, faire apparaître une tasse de thé est à la porté du premier imbécile venu, ayant un tant soit peu de pouvoir magique bien sûr. Mais c'est un objet de petite taille, sans aucune magie. Invoquer un objet magique est déjà réservé à une élite, mais le Balafré doit être le seul à pouvoir en faire apparaître un aussi grand et aussi complexe. Je restai cependant sceptique, je n'avais devant moi qu'un seul balai, or nous étions deux. Soit l'un de nous restait sur le chemin de traverse, soit nous devions monter à deux dessus.

Potter est peut-être un excellent attrapeur, mais sa manière de voler est totalement suicidaire et il ne doit d'avoir évité la mort qu'à une chance extraordinaire. Cette chance peut s'appliquer lorsqu'il est seul, mais pas à deux… La seule solution pour sortir vivant de cette séance de vol était qu'il me laisse diriger, or ça ne pouvait pas arriver… Nous parlons de Potter. Je commençai donc sérieusement à être anxieux, quand ma Némésis me tira de mes pensées.

- Monte devant, je monte après, je t'indiquerai le chemin… Mais s'il te plait dépêche toi, ils ne vont pas tarder à comprendre où nous allons.

Je restait interdit, Potter me proposait-il vraiment de conduire ? Voyant mon incompréhension, il me poussa vers le balai et à peine étais-je installé qu'il monta derrière moi et le fit décoller.

- Monte plus haut et continue vers l'Est, pendant ce temps je m'occupe des journalistes.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait appréciant à sa juste valeur l'incroyable sensation de conduire le balai le balai le plus performant du monde et après quelques minutes il me dit.

- C'est bon, ils ne nous retrouverons pas.

A ce moment là, une violente rafale de vent nous secoua et je senti les bras de Potter entourer fermement ma taille.

- Potter on peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'accroche Malfoy. Je préfèrerait éviter de tomber de cette hauteur… Je ne pense pas pouvoir y survivre malgré ma chance légendaire en Quidditch comme tu aimes à le dire… Et je ne veux pas dire, mais c'est moi qui suis sensé être dangereux sur un balai, pas toi… Or c'est toi qui viens d'essayer de m'éjecter.

- Potter tu es un idiot… Marmonnai-je alors. Il n'y a plus de danger, lâche moi !

- Non Malfoy, tu arriverais à me tuer…

Je secouai la tête et me concentrai de nouveau sur notre destination, le Balafré toujours accroché à moi. J'eu l'impression que ses bras me serraient plus fort à certains moments, sans aucune raison. Si j'étais mal à l'aise au début de ce vol (avouez qu'il est légèrement perturbant de se retrouver dans les bras de la personne qui est sensé vous haïr le plus), je me détendis petit à petit et me surpris à penser que cette position était très agréable. En effet, l'altitude élevée à laquelle nous volions rendait la température extrêmement basse, pourtant ces bras ma tenaient chaud. Je me sentais protégé pour la première fois de ma vie, personne ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé de moi, je n'avais jamais été en sécurité, que ce soit chez moi ou chez les Serpentard. Imaginez le choc quand j'ai réalisé que le seul endroit où je me sentais bien était les bras de Potter, qui me serrait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Malfoy, as-tu l'intention de t'enfuir sur ce balai en m'emmenant avec toi ? Je reconnais que c'est très romantique et que ça me touche beaucoup, mais j'étais persuadé que tu aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Je sursautai, comment pouvait-il dire de telles choses ? Le balafré était définitivement fou…

- Potter peut-on savoir ce qui te fait dire de telles atrocités ? Moi, m'enfuir avec toi ? Dans quel cauchemar veux-tu me plonger ?

- Ce n'est qu'une simple supposition… On a dépassé Squarre Grimmaurd depuis 10 minutes…

Je réalisai alors que la chaleur des bras de ma Némésis m'avait totalement déconcentré. Je rectifiai notre trajectoire rouge de honte.

_**A suivre…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chococcinoleo** : lol oui je sais^^

**Cleo McPhee** : C'est vraiment gentil de faire de la pub pour mon histoire ! Sinon c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le chapitre précédent, je suis désolé que celui-là ne soit pas aussi grandiose… Mais bon je me rattraperai avec le prochain promis !!! Merci de continuer à me lire. A bientôt.

**Love Gaara of the Sand** : Non je te rassure tu n'est pas perverse… Tout le monde est comme toi, c'est parfaitement normal :p Merci de me soutenir. A bientôt.

**Sahada** : Oui tu devine bien, reste à savoir à qui appartient réellement la voix^^

**Camilou** : C'est pas grave si tu ne peux rien écrire de plus constructif, ce que tu m'a écris me fait vraiment très plaisir, ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. A bientôt.

**Lana NEMESIS** : La voilà, elle me déçoit un peu mais bon la suite sera mieux^^

**Sati-san** : Encore un petit pas pour le rapprochement entre Harry et Draco, ne t'inquiète pas ça va s'accélérer dans les prochains chapitres.

**Dairy22** : Voilà le prochain chapitre, il a été un peu long à venir je suis désolée.

**Quebecoise** : Ah oui en effet, tu te poses beaucoup de questions… Malheureusement, tu n'en sauras pas les réponses avant le dernier ou l'avant dernier chapitre, allé encore un peu de patience, plus que 3 ou 4 chapitres avant les révélations. J'en profite pour te dire que ta fic est vraiment géniale !!!(même si je te le dis déjà dans les reviews^^)

**Originel** : Merci beaucoup, comme je le disais, encore un peu de patience, encore 3 ou 4 chapitres pour tout comprendre^^ A bientôt

**Sorcière noire** : Merci beaucoup^^

**Chapitre 11**

_**« Une nouvelle preuve de la bienveillance de l'Elu**_

_Depuis la fin de la guerre, les apparitions d'Harry Potter, héros du monde sorcier et vainqueur de Vous-savez-qui, se font extrêmement rares. Apparaissant généralement lors des soirées privées du ministère, le Survivant lui apporte son soutient, intervenant ainsi auprès des différentes personnes et membres des gouvernements étrangers et les représentants d'espèces magiques pour le bien être de tous. On pouvait penser qu'Harry Potter aurait repris une vis normale, loin de la politique et des problèmes de notre monde, ce qui aurait été son droit le plus légitime, ayant déjà payé un prix que peu de personnes auraient accepter de payer à sa place, sacrifiant sa vie pour la liberté de tous. Pourtant aujourd'hui encore Celui-qui-a-vaincu nous protège du mieux qu'il peut, sans aucune distinction._

_Il nous en a encore fourni la preuve hier._

_En effet, les passants présents sur le Chemin de Traverse, ont eu la surprise de voir Harry Potter sortir de la ruelle de transplanage en compagnie de Draco Malfoy, fils du bras droit de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, condamné à servir dans une famille de l'Ordre pour sa tendance à soutenir officieusement les actes du mage noir. Il nous est cependant impossible de dire s'il est actuellement libéré ou non. L'audace de M. Malfoy a immédiatement déclenché l'ire de la foule. Le Survivant s'est alors interposé courageusement entre celle-ci et Draco Malfoy, rappelant que celui-ci n'avait pas pris part à la guerre et n'était donc coupable de rien et nous à chargé, nous journalistes, d'informer le monde sorcier que si quiconque osait une nouvelle fois critiquer ou rabaisser M. Malfoy, il n'en sortirait probablement pas vivant. On peut ainsi voir l'attachement que le Survivant porte à la justice, sans distinction. On peut cependant supposer que le cas de Draco Malfoy comporte des circonstances particulières qu'il faudrait éclaircir. En effet, après avoir disparu pendant quelques heures chez Fleury et Boot, célèbre librairie du Chemin de Traverse, Harry Potter a invoqué le tout dernier modèle de balais pour ensuite s'envoler avec Malfoy vers une destination inconnue. Cette fuite cache-t-elle quelque chose ? Pour l'instant personne en dehors des deux hommes concernés ne pourrait le dire. Cette brusque protection a-t-elle des origines plus profondes que le simple amour de la justice du Survivant ? Ces évènements paraissent d'autant plus étranges au vu de la relation plus que houleuse qu'entretenaient Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy au cours de leur scolarité. Pour plus d'information, vous trouverez un dossier complet retraçant les années que les deux hommes ont passé à Poudlard, leurs habitudes, leurs disputes, les évènements majeurs ayant rythmés leur jeunesse, ainsi que l'interview de certains de leurs plus proches camarades à la fin de ce journal. »_

Je levais la tête, effaré, ils n'avaient pas dit ça, c'était impossible. Je regardai Granger qui semblait trouver cela très amusant au regard du fou rire qui la secouait depuis qu'elle avait fini sa lecture. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui la mettait dans cet état, Potter allait forcément tomber dessus et entrer dans une rage noire, ce qui entraînerait immanquablement une journée horrible pour nous deux… Le Balafré peut être particulièrement collant et irritant lorsqu'il est énervé…

Je lui fis part de mon inquiétude, ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire redoubler son rire. Je la regardai perplexe puis j'haussai les épaules et retournai préparer le petit-déjeuner. Potter entra à ce moment là passablement endormit, il s'assit après s'être excusé auprès de la table qu'il avait bousculée. Il tâtonna ensuite en direction du journal, qu'il finit par saisir au prix d'un effort surhumain, et commença à le lire, ce qui sembla le réveiller parfaitement.

Je le regardai avec appréhension, attendant l'explosion imminente. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et je me dépêchai de me réfugier à l'autre bout de la cuisine pour échapper aux dégâts collatéraux des foudres de Potter. Mais rien ne vint, ce ne fut pas la colère, ni même l'agacement qui perçait dans la voix de Potter, car seul son rire se faisait entendre, suivit par celui de Granger. J'avais toujours su que les Griffondor n'étaient pas totalement sain d'esprit…

- Pour une fois qu'ils n'inventent pas grand-chose… Ça ne m'étonne pas de Lavande d'être allée se vanter d'être très proche de moi… Aller jusqu'à dire avoir toujours soupçonné une relation ambiguë entre Malfoy et moi… Je la reconnais bien là.

- Potter comment peux-tu dire qu'ils n'inventent rien ? Ils sont allés jusqu'à nous prêter une relation ! Hurlais-je alors, ulcéré de voir que j'étais apparemment le seul à être choqué par cette image.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et dit amusé :

- Mais voyons Malfoy, ils ne sont pas si loin de la vérité. Après tout, n'as-tu pas essayé de t'enfuir avec moi sur un balai ? Si ça se trouve tu n'espères que ça inconsciemment…

- Potter, j'appelle les médicomages, tu as l'air vraiment malade…

- En ce moment c'est plutôt toi Malfoy, tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude, je ne savais pas que c'était possible.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et me dépêchai de sortir de la pièce, fuyant un Balafré plus atteint que jamais.

* * *

La journée se passa calmement jusqu'à ce que Weasley ne revienne de son entraînement d'une humeur plus qu'exécrable. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine où j'étais occupé à préparer le dîner, m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise et me plaqua contre un placard.

- La Fouine, espèce d'enfoiré, ça a dû bien te faire marrer hein ? Connard !!! T'as pas assez emmerdé Harry à Poudlard ? Tu ne lui as pas assez pourri la vie ? Ça ne te suffisait pas de m'emmerder moi, il te fallait 'Ry en plus ? Tu cherches quoi Malfoy ? C'est quoi ces inepties dans le journal ? Tu vas le regretter Malfoy, personne n'est là pour te sauver la mise aujourd'hui, je vais montrer à tout le monde qui tu es vraiment !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Un Weasley en colère n'était pas vraiment effrayant, enfin si peut-être, mais pas pour moi, étant la Némésis du Survivant, j'étais plus habitué à subir l'ire de Potter. Or les accès de rage du sorcier le plus puissant de Merlin lui-même étaient légendaires et autrement plus dévastateurs que ceux du Rouquin. Je lui adressai un sourire narquois et dis :

- Weasley pourrais-tu t'expliquer s'il te plait, ce n'est pas que je ne comprends pas ce que tu tentes vainement d'articuler, mais presque… Je ne vois pas ce que tu me reproches encore.

- Si Malfoy, tu vois très bien, ne joue pas à ça avec moi !

- Très bien Poil-de-carotte, je ne joue pas… Maintenant laisse moi, j'ai mieux à faire que de discuter avec une Belette surexcitée et incapable de s'exprimer convenablement. Lui dis-je d'un ton blasé.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça Malfoy !

Je levai un sourcil sarcastique et lui tournai le dos, peu disposé à perdre mon temps. Je sentis alors une main s'abattre sur mon épaule et me retourner vivement et, sans avoir pu réagir, je reçu un coup de poing qui me projeta à terre.

Je levai les yeux et vis Weasley tremblant de rage, se retenant visiblement de recommencer.

- Et bien Weasley, dis-je en me relevant, aurais-tu fini par développer un tant soit peu de force ? Non pas que je m'en réjouisse, mais je ne me souviens pas que tu aies eu un jour le courage de prendre la place de Potter pour te mesurer à moi…

- La ferme Malfoy !

Oh douce mélodie qu'est la rage transparaissant dans la voix d'un être que l'on hait. Je me surpris pourtant à penser que la rage de Potter était inimitable, irremplaçable et que jamais celle de Weasley ne me procurerait autant de bien être.

Celui-ci me plaqua alors contre le mur le plus proche et leva son bras… Je fermais les yeux et les rouvris brusquement.

- Ron!!! Lâche-le!!! Hurla Potter qui se tenait à présent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le Belette sursauta et pâlit.

- Explique-toi et je te conseille d'avoir une bonne raison à me fournir…

- Il s'est attaqué à toi ! J'en peux plus de cette Fouine. Il ne s'est pas calmé, il n'a pas changé, toujours à organiser des coups foireux dans l'ombre. Il prend un malin plaisir à tourner les gens en ridicule. Rappelle-toi du sel dans mon café, de la teinture verte de mes vêtements. Il peux s'en prendre à moi, je m'en fiche, mais je ne supporterai pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi, pas après ce que tu as subit à cause de lui… Il a téléphoné à la Gazette, c'est évident. Je suis sûr que tu ne l'as pas lue ce matin.

- Si je l'ai lue Ron… As-tu seulement imaginé que ce qui était écrit était vrai ?

- Tu veux dire que tu sors réellement avec la Fouine !!!

Je grimaçai en entendant ces mots et ne compris pas la réaction de ma Némésis, car je crus voir dans ses yeux verts un éclat de douleur, une lueur de tristesse, mais ce fut si bref que je devais l'avoir imaginée.

- Non, Ron, je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont toujours prêts à inventer n'importe quoi pour vendre plus… Mais sinon, à peu prêt tout est vrai… Je sais que tu ne cherches qu'à me protéger, mais je suis assez grand et assez fort pour le faire seul je pense.

Il me prit alors par le bras en lui lançant un dernier regard et me tira jusqu'à ma chambre avant de se rendre dans ma salle de bain et de revenir avec un pot de crème violette.

Je grimaçai ne comptant plus le nombre de fois où Pomfresh avait dû me l'appliquer après mes nombreux accrochages avec le Balafré et je me rappelai avec dégoût l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégageait.

- Potter, tu es gentil, mais j'aimerai garder une distance respectable avec cette chose… Ecarte-toi… Ne m'approche pas…

- Mais oui Malfoy, vas-y je t'écoute… Tu as besoin de cette crème, tu le sais aussi bien que moi si tu veux éviter de te balader avec une joue violette pendant deux semaines… Donc t'es gentil et tu te laisses faire, ça m'évitera d'utiliser la force…

Et avant que je puisse protester il m'appliqua une forte dose du produit sur la peau. Je fronçai le nez lorsque l'odeur m'agressa. Il éclata alors de rire.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, le grand Draco Malfoy n'aime pas être indisposé par les petits inconvénients du quotidien tel qu'une odeur désagréable… T'es vraiment impossible Malfoy… Pire qu'une fille.

- Désolé d'être exigeant Potter, la perfection ne s'atteint pas en négligeant les détails, mais justement en les prenant en compte…

- Te considères-tu comme parfait Malfoy ?

- En tout cas, si je ne le suis pas, personne ne s'en rapproche plus que moi. Tu devrais le savoir Potty…

- Si tu le dis… Il fit un geste de la main et l'odeur désagréable laissa place à une légère senteur vanillée. Votre altesse est-elle satisfaite. Me dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Qu'as-tu fait Potter ? Tu as changé la composition de la crème ?

- Non, juste modifier l'importance des odeurs. L'odeur de vanille existait déjà, mais elle était masquée par celles des autres ingrédients, il me suffisait juste de la mettre en valeur. C'est un sort peu utilisé, car il demande une assez grande concentration et que la plupart des sorciers le connaissant trouvent la dépense d'énergie beaucoup trop importante pour le peu d'intérêt du résultat… Mais que ne ferais-je pas pour toi Malfoy…

Je le regardai choqué lorsque je vis la lueur amusée dans ses yeux.

- c'est ta nouvelle technique Potter ? Après les coups et les insultes de Poudlard tu te fous ouvertement de moi ?

Son regard se terni et il répondit froidement :

- ça suffit Malfoy. Tais-toi et tiens-toi tranquille que je finisse d'appliquer cette crème. Je sentis alors sa main passer lentement sur ma joue, l'y étalant. Je ne savais pas que ce simple geste pouvait être aussi tendre. Je fermai les yeux. C'était doux et rassurant à la fois et je pensai alors que je devrais peut-être provoquer plus souvent Weasley si j'avais le droit à un tel traitement à chaque fois.

J'ouvris alors les yeux et tombai directement dans le regard vert émeraude de ma Némésis remplit de compassion et, chose que je n'aurais jamais crû possible, de tendresse. Je sursautai sous le choc et reculai brusquement.

- C'est bon Potter, je pense que la crème est suffisamment étalée maintenant…

- Hum… oui sans doute…

Il s'écarta et me regarda.

- Bon, je te laisse. Repose-toi un peu le temps que la crème fasse vraiment effet…

Il sortit de la pièce. Après cinq minutes, l'ennui me poussa à sortir de ma chambre et à me diriger vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

En chemin je passai devant une des nombreuses pièces inoccupées de la maison et j'entendis des voix en sortir.

J'ai toujours été de nature curieuse. Si beaucoup de gens pensent que c'est un vilain défaut, je pense au contraire que c'est une chose plus qu'utile pour les affaires, quelles qu'elles soient…

Je m'approchai tendis l'oreille. Je reconnu alors les voix de ma Némésis et de son meilleur ami, Sieur Belette rousse nième de nom en personne.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Ron ?! Hurlait Potter. Pourquoi l'as-tu frappé ? Il n'a rien fait ! Et même si c'était le cas, tu n'avais pas à faire ça !

- Harry calme-toi s'il te plait…

- Non je ne me calme pas ! Tu le savais pourtant, pourquoi lui as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Sa voix s'étrangla et il éclata en sanglot.

- Mais Harry, il le méritait, tu ne te gênais pas à Poudlard, il n'a pas changé depuis et tu le sais… Il est toujours cette sale fouine arrogante et imbue d'elle-même, incapable de penser aux autres. C'est toujours le même Malfoy égocentrique et prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins, surtout s'il peut écraser les autres au passage. C'est toujours le même Serpentard amoureux de sa propre personne et de la souffrance d'autrui, imbuvable et insupportable. C'est toujours le même connard fini Harry, il n'a pas changé…

Un vase explosa alors dans la pièce.

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi Ron ! Ferme la ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu ne le connais pas, il n'était peut-être pas comme ça, il a peut-être changé, que sais-tu réellement de lui ? Qui es-tu pour parler de lui comme ça ? Nous étions pareil avec lui, pourtant je ne pense pas que le portrait que tu viens de faire nous correspond.

- Mais Harry, il va profiter de la situation et…

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Et même si c'était le cas, je suis assez grand pour me défendre, ne te mêle plus de ça Ron !

La discussion semblait sur le point de se terminer, je décidai donc de rejoindre la bibliothèque pour réfléchir à ce que je venais d'entendre avant de me faire remarquer.

* * *

Je m'affalai dans un fauteuil et me remémorai certaines scènes depuis mon arrivée dans la maison Black. Je me rendis compte que Potter prenait presque systématiquement ma défense, que ce soit avec son meilleur ami ou face à une foule entière comme sur le chemin de Traverse. Je m'aperçu également que ma Némésis était de plus en plus cordiale voir aimable avec moi. J'essayai alors de me rappeler ce qui avait pu déclencher cet accès de gentillesse à mon égard, mais je ne trouvai rien.

- A quoi penses-tu Malfoy ?

Je sursautai et me retournai vers Granger qui venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce.

- A rien qui ne pourrait t'intéresser et surtout qui pourrait te regarder Granger.

- C'est à moi de juger de ce qui peut m'intéresser ou non Malfoy. Or une chose qui parvient à te perturber ne peut qu'éveiller mon intérêt, bien sûr si tu penses que ça ne me regarde pas, je ne t'obligerai pas à m'en parler…

- bien alors je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Comme tu veux Malfoy, saches juste que tu n'as rien fait depuis ton arrivée ici qui ai pu faire changer son attitude envers toi à ce point. Il aurait sans doute fait pareil avec n'importe qui… Quoi que….

Elle sortit, sans me laisser le temps de réagir.

Est-ce une manie spécifique des Griffondor de planter les gens sans leur laisser ne serait-ce qu'une chance de répondre ? D'abord Potter, maintenant Granger, à quand le tour de Weasley ?

Je restai assis, méditant les paroles de Miss-je-sais-tout en les combinant avec mes propres observations. Je n'arrivai malheureusement pas à un résultat concluant.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt calmement si ce n'est que Potter n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche et que ses yeux étaient redevenus vides de toute expression, ternes, morts, comme à mon arrivée.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand chose et il est assez court je suis désolé... J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le publier, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment... J'ai une petite formalité à remplir dans une semaine... Le bac... Le prochain sera beaucoup plus intéressant c'est promis. A bientôt.  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Cleo McPhee : Merci pour ta review. Oui l'histoire avance doucement, mais bon elle devrait avancer un peu plus vite dans les prochains chapitres (enfin^^). A bientôt.**

**Originel : Merci pour tes encouragements pour le bac^^. Sinon tu comprendras les larmes d'Harry à la fin de l'histoire, à moins que tu ne trouves avant :-p. Draco ne va pas tomber dans le déni le plus total, mais il s'agit de Draco… Il est un peu aveugle en ce qui concerne ses sentiments et sa relation avec Harry…**

**aliena of apple : Comme je le disais Draco est aveugle il ne faut pas chercher plus loin… Mais il finira par comprendre ne t'inquiètes pas. Pour Ron, j'avoue qu'il est très con, mais je ne le trouve pas spécialement méchant. Il est juste très rancunier, à vrai dire je m'amuse bien à écrire les passages où il apparaît. Il n'a pas trop changé depuis le temps de Poudlard, pour lui Draco est un Malfoy, un Serpentard, donc son ennemi, point, il ne cherche pas plus loin.**

**wypsio : La voilà, désolé pour le retard…**

**Quebecoise : Ron amoureux de Harry !!! ARGHHH !!! Non, ça je peux te l'assurer… (Je n'aime pas du tout ce couple ^^) et puis il est marié à Hermione, même si Malfoy continue à l'appeler Granger. Il n'a pas non plus besoin de se sentir important (à moins qu'il ne se révolte contre l'auteur qui ne le considère que comme un personnage secondaire dont elle ne se sert que pour des petites scènes bonus^^). Tu auras la réponse au regard vide d'Harry plus tard, patience. Pareil pour ta dernière question^^. J'espère que ce chapitre là sera moins frustrant que les autres et je m'excuse encore pour le retard.**

**Sahada : Non je confirme c'est pas gagné… allez encore deux ou trois chapitres et Draco se souviendra^^**

**felinness : Merci pour ta review^^. Par quoi commencer ? Non Ron ne connaît pas les sentiments d'Harry pour Draco, par contre il est au courant pour les souvenirs effacés (ou au moins pour une partie, car il ne connaît pas toute l'histoire), ce n'est donc pas pour ça que Harry lui demande ça. Si Harry ne réagit pas trop violement lorsque Ron frappe Malfoy, c'est parce qu'il n'en est pas capable, tu comprendras pourquoi plus tard. Hermione ne considère pas vraiment Draco comme un serviteur, elle a juste un petit problème avec la loi et se sent obligée d'appliquer la peine du tribunal. Puisqu'elle ne peut pas l'aider de ce point de vue là, elle essaye de faire avancer les choses en lui et Harry, puisque contrairement à Ron, elle est au courant de toute l'histoire. Encore désolé pour l'attente.**

**loveful : Voilà la suite, bonne lecture^^**

**sati-san : J'espère que tout c'est bien passé pour le bac^^. Voilà la suite, je ne sais pas si on peut le qualifier de triste, mais bon… Merci pour ta review.**

**Bou Darklight : Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait super plaisir. J'ai commencé à lire ta fic, elle est vraiment très bien^^ Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'inspirer^^ A bientôt.**

**Elaelle : Lol, je trouve que tu as parfaitement cerné les personnages, mais ne t'inquiète pas Draco va finir par retrouver un peu d'intelligence. Quand à Ron… Bah… C'est Ron quoi^^**

**Lily Joke : Je sais bien que ce n'est pas très crédible, mais bon ce n'est pas l'intrigue principale, à vrai dire l'histoire de l'ange permet juste à Harry de soutenir Draco sans être repoussé. Je sais bien qu'il n'y à que trois personne dans la maison mais Malfoy n'a pas compris que son ange faisait partie de la maison, ça ne lui ai même pas venu à l'esprit. Pour les mêmes raisons qui nous paraissent évidentes, Weasley ne peut pas lui envoyer ce genre de chose, il sait que c'est un garçon ce qui élimine Hermione et il ne peut pas envisager qu'Harry soit l'auteur de ces lettres justement parce que ça remettrait toute leur relation en cause. Mais ne t'inquiète pas les prochain chapitres tournerons uniquement autour de Harry et Draco et l'ange sera laissé de côté, ce n'est pas le sujet principal de l'histoire. Et sinon tu n'es pas trop loin de la vérité, c'est en gros ce qu'il s'est passé (en très gros^^). Merci pour ta review, n'hésite pas à me dire si tu as d'autres remarques.**

**Léo : Tsss, mais oui la voilà la suite, je sais pourquoi tu me dis ça, c'est parce que t'as pas eu de suite donc tu te rabats sur ce que tu connais déjà… :p**

**nda : Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire... pardon, pardon, pardon... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes... Et j'ai au mon bac!!! (même si ça n'intéresse personne:p)**

_**Chapitre 12**_

- Arghhhh !!!!

Je fermai les yeux, c'était un cauchemar, un abominable cauchemar… Je n'étais pas réveillé, je dormais encore, je…

Je rouvris les yeux, pour les refermer de nouveau. Non je ne rêvai pas… Quelqu'un avait essayé de me rendre aveugle pendant la nuit.

Je me réfugiai sous les couvertures de peur d'être contaminé par ce qui m'entourait, jusqu'au moment où je m'aperçu qu'elles étaient aussi atteinte que le reste de la pièce.

Je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça.

- Potter !!! Hurlai-je à travers les étages.

J'enfilai un pantalon en attendant sa venue.

- Oui Mal…foy, dit-il en entrant dans ma chambre, marquant un temps d'arrêt devant ma tenue. Il me fixait les yeux écarquillé, me mettant légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Bon Potter, quand tu auras fini de me mater, tu pourras me dire ce qui t'a pris de vouloir refaire la décoration de ma chambre.

Il releva la tête et, ayant repris contenance, dit avec un sourire enfantin :

- C'est la décoration de Noël, tout le manoir est comme ça.

- Tout le manoir !!! Tu te fous de moi Potter ? Je ne vais pas passer ma journée les yeux fermés pour éviter la cécité !

- Non c'est vrai je t'assure. Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Potter, c'est doré, rouge et vert…

- Oui et alors ? Ce sont les couleurs de Noël et…

- Doré, rouge et vert Potter ! Déjà que le rouge et or sont des couleurs abominables seules, mais le mélange des trois ne devrait pas exister ! C'est un crime contre le bon goût ! C'est horrible !

- Ah… Bah moi je ne trouve pas… C'est Ron que m'a conseillé et Hermione a trouvé ça très bien…

- Depuis quand Weasley est une référence en matière de décoration ? Il n'arrive même pas à avoir une couleur de cheveux convenable… Quand à Granger, vous deviez être si fier de vous qu'elle n'a pas osé briser vos espoirs.

- Toujours aussi aimable au réveil à ce que je vois…

- Ecoute Potter, tu fais ce que tu veux dans le reste de la maison, mais tu laisses ma chambre en dehors de ça. J'exige qu'elle retrouve sa couleur d'origine !

- Ok, ok… Voilà, t'es content ? Dit-il alors que ma chambre avait repris sa teinte immaculée.

- Merci… Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la salle de bain.

- Oh Malfoy, dépêche-toi s'il te plait, Hermione est entrain de devenir dingue, Ron a décidé de préparer des chocolats, or il cuisine encore plus mal que moi.

J'écarquillai les yeux en imaginant le champ de bataille que devait être la cuisine, puis entrai en trombe dans la salle de bain pour arrêter au plus vite le massacre. Je me figeai.

- Potter !!!! Hurlai-je.

Un grand éclat de rire me parvint de la chambre alors que la pièce reprenait sa couleur blanche.

- Tu ne m'avais parlé que de ta chambre Malfoy.

- Sors d'ici tout de suite !!!

Il éclata à nouveau de rire puis j'entendis la porte se fermer.

* * *

Lorsque je fus prêt, je me précipitai dans la cuisine pour tenter de sauver le peu qui avait échappé à la tornade Weasley. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je le retrouvai attaché à une chaise avec une Granger furieuse qui hurlait qu'il était un danger public, et un Balafré hilare occupé à nettoyer les restes de chocolat au plafond.

Je regardai les marques perplexe. Je secouai la tête, refusant d'imaginer comment du chocolat avait pu se retrouver là.

Le reste de la journée fut partagé entre la préparation du repas de Noël et une surveillance intense de Potter. En effet, son meilleur ami et lui débordaient d'enthousiasme pour cette fête. Nous avions donc convenu avec Granger de les empêcher de mettre en place leurs idées loufoques par tous les moyens. J'étais donc chargé de m'occuper de Potter, tandis que Weasley était pris en charge par sa chère épouse.

Potter ne tenait pas en place, j'avais donc toutes les peines du monde à cuisiner correctement.

Je me résolus, en désespoir de cause, à lui demander de l'aide pour préparer le repas. Attention, pas des choses trop compliquées, je tenais à ce que ça reste mangeable. Non, juste ouvrir des sachets, découper des légumes ou autres, mettre et sortir du four les différents plats. Rien de bien passionnant en soi, pourtant il avait l'air sincèrement ravi de pouvoir m'être utile.

Je me tournai vers lui pour vérifier s'il avait tout préparé pour que je puisse faire la tarte et je me figeai en le voyant. Je souris, le trouvant attendrissant avec sa tâche de farine sur le nez et son regard anxieux d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Sourire que je perdis lorsque je me rendis compte que je trouvai Potter attendrissant.

* * *

La soirée se passa plutôt calmement, Weasley semblait m'avoir totalement oublié et ne pensait qu'à l'ouverture des cadeaux, tout comme son meilleur ami.

Granger n'ayant pu les retenir plus longtemps, ils se précipitèrent eu pied du sapin à peine le dessert fini.

Potter ayant insisté pour que j'assiste à l'ouverture des cadeaux, bien que je n'eu rien à offrir et que je savais d'avance que je ne recevrais rien, je m'installai confortablement dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Je vis alors ma Némésis s'avancer vers moi avec un grand sourire, un paquet fin et long à la main qu'il me tendit.

- Joyeux Noël Malfoy.

Je fixai le présent. Potter m'avait-il vraiment acheté un cadeau de Noël ? Je le remerciai, toujours surpris, et défis délicatement le papier. Il contenait une boite en cuir su laquelle était inscrit en lettre d'or « Draco Malfoy ».

Je levais les yeux vers Potter qui me souriait toujours, il me fit un signe de tête pour m'inciter à l'ouvrir, ce que je fis sans attendre.

A l'intérieur, reposait sur un tissu de velours rouge un balai et pas n'importe quel balai… un exemplaire du Foudre Blanche.

- Je croyais qu'ils avaient tous été vendu… Murmurais-je en caressant le manche.

- J'ai réussi à convaincre le constructeur de faire une petite entorse à sa décision de ne plus en fabriquer. Il faut croire que la célébrité a du bon parfois…

- Merci, dis-je. Mais je n'ai rien pour toi.

Même si ce cadeau me touchait beaucoup, je détestai cette situation. J'avais le sentiment de lui être redevable, comme s'il avait une longueur d'avance sur moi. Or un Malfoy ne doit jamais rien à personne, il est au dessus de tout.

- Je me doute bien Malfoy, ce n'est pas grave, disons que tu m'évites de manger des boites de conserves et des sandwichs toute l'année, c'est déjà beaucoup. Considère que c'est mon cadeau de Noël. Dit-il en souriant.

- Ma peine m'y oblige…

- Elle t'oblige à faire à manger, c'est vrai. Mais elle ne t'oblige pas à préparer des plats aussi bons, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers ses amis pour continuer l'ouverture des cadeaux. Granger m'offrit plusieurs livres de haut niveau sur les potions de soin. Elle me dit qu'ainsi je pourrais l'aider plus souvent dans ses recherches. Weasley quant à lui, m'ignora superbement et me souhaita un vague joyeux Noël sous l'œil insistant de Potter, bien décidé à m'inclure dans les réjouissances de cette fête.

J'avoue avoir été sincèrement touché par leurs attentions et je me détendis un peu au cours du reste de la soirée, participant quelques fois à la conversation.

Vers quatre heure du matin, Granger et Weasley décidèrent d'allé se coucher marquant ainsi la fin du réveillon.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à faire de même, Potter m'interpela et me demanda de le rejoindre près du sapin.

- il reste un cadeau pour toi Malfoy. Je l'ai trouvé ce matin devant ta porte. Je ne sais pas de qui il vient, mais je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait mieux pas que Ron tombe dessus. Comme je ne savais pas si tu allais te réveiller avant lui ou pas, j'ai décidé de te le donner maintenant. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je ne l'ai pas ouvert. Me dit-il en me tendant un paquet rectangulaire assez imposant.

Je l'ouvris et m'étrangla de stupeur. J'avais dans les mains le livre de potions de chez Fleury et Bott et posé bien en évidence, une carte représentant un petit ange blond. Je la retournai vivement.

« Joyeux Noël Malfoy »

Rien de plus.

- Je t'avais bien dit que tu aurais d'autres occasions d'avoir ce livre. J'avais raison. Je relevai vivement la tête. J'avais totalement oublié sa présence.

- La personne qui te l'a offert doit tenir énormément à toi. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Mais comment…

- Je ne sais pas Malfoy. Mais ne te pose pas trop de questions et va te coucher, il est tard…

J'acquiesçai, le remerciai encore et me couchai, encore trop secoué par ce dernier présent pour réagir.

* * *

J'étais dans le noir le plus complet, je ne distinguai rien, n'entendais rien. J'étais privé de tous mes sens.

Je commençai à paniquer lorsque je vis apparaître devant moi une chaine en argent au bout de laquelle pendait en petit serpent aux yeux émeraude.

Alors que je m'approchai intrigué, je crus distinguer des voix et plus je me rapprochai de l'objet, plus elles se faisaient précises.

- Je suis désolé, je ne pensai pas que tu subirais ça… Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de m'éloigner… Je m'en veux tellement…

L'homme à qui appartenait cette voix éclata en sanglots. Il semblait vraiment désespéré et rongé par le remord.

- Ce n'est pas grave, chuchota un autre homme, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, que tu sois là ou non n'y aurait rien changé.

- Je te l'avais promis, je t'avais juré qu'il ne te ferait plus de mal…

- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Le deuxième homme était plein de tendresse pourtant on pouvait percevoir la souffrance dans sa voix.

Il reprit.

- N'y pense plus, c'est Noël… Ne gâche pas cette soirée avec tes remords.

- Justement c'est Noël, tu ne devrais pas être dans cet état. J'aurais dû être présent, j'aurais dû l'en empêcher, j'aurais dû…

- STOP !!! Tais-toi un peu. Viens…

Il y eu un grand silence puis la première voix reprit.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, tiens…

- Hein, mais non, il ne fallait pas…

- Mais si, allez ouvre.

- Mais je n'ai rien pour toi… Dit le deuxième homme d'un ton triste.

- Je m'en doute bien, ce n'est pas grave, disons que tu me tires du gouffre dans lequel je suis plongé depuis ma naissance. Tu me donne l'espoir que je n'ai jamais eu, c'est déjà beaucoup considère que c'est mon cadeau de Noël. Allez ouvres, je vais finir par croire que tu n'en veux pas… Je vais être vexé…

Il y eu un bruit de papier froissé et le chaine se mit à luire si fort que je me réveillai en sursaut après avoir entendu un « merci » murmuré avec une joie palpable.

J'étais en nage, ce rêve m'avait profondément troublé et pourtant j'avais l'impression que c'était bien plus qu'un simple rêve.

Je regardai l'heure, neuf heures du matin, j'avais dormi à peu près cinq heures. Sachant que je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir, je décidai d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuné au calme, loin des cris et des sarcasmes de Weasley, car j'étais persuadé qu'il dormait encore à cette heure-ci.

Je me rendis donc dans la cuisine et trouvai Potter penché sous la table pour récupérer un couteau.

- Bonjour Potter, lançai-je.

- Bonjour Malfoy, me répondit-il en se relevant.

Je me figeai, son geste avait fait passer une chaine par-dessus son T-shirt qui jusque là avait été tenue loin de ma vue. Elle était en argent et un petit serpent aux yeux émeraude se balançait négligemment sous mes yeux. La même que dans mon rêve…

- Où as-tu eu cette chaine Potter ? Demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en regardant.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas exactement, je l'ai acheté il y a un ou deux ans dans une boutique de Londres il me semble. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… parce que j'ai cru l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ah… C'est possible, ce ne devait pas être le seul modèle, quelqu'un a dû acheter la même.

- Oui sans doute, dis-je en baissant la tête.

Je me retournai vers la machine à café doutant de plus en plus de ma santé mentale.

* * *

La journée se passa tranquillement, Weasley étant trop occupé à s'extasier devant ses cadeaux. Potter quand à lui, resta dans sa chambre, ne sortant même pas pour le diner.

Ce soir là, je m'endormis en cherchant à décrypter mon mystérieux rêve, un parchemin posé sur ma table de nuit contenant le message suivant.

_« Mon ange, _

_Merci mille fois pour ton merveilleux livre ! Comment as-tu su ?_

_Etait-ce un simple cadeau de Noël sans conséquence ou le signe que tu acceptes de communiquer de nouveau avec moi ?_

_Aurais-je droit à une lettre en me réveillant demain matin ?_

_J'ose espérer que oui, même si l'espoir ne fait pas parti du vocabulaire Malfoyen… Vois-tu à quel point tu m'as changé ? A quel point tu es important pour moi ?_

_Réponds-moi s'il te plait, ou mieux, soit là à mon réveil (Je rêve éveillé là…)_

_Encore merci du fond du cœur et joyeux Noël, même si je suis en retard (encore une chose qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes)._

_A demain j'espère._

_D.M »_

Je restai prostré dans mon lit, refusant de me lever. Il ne m'avait pas répondu, il n'avait pas décidé de reprendre contact avec moi, c'était juste pour Noël, pour la forme sans rien derrière. Pourtant il venait encore la nuit puisque ma lettre avait disparu. J'avais mal à la tête et une furieuse envie de pleurer, ce que je me refusai de faire car un Malfoy ne pleur pas.

- Bah alors Malfoy, tu as eu une panne de réveil ?

Potter, encore et toujours lui, sa délicatesse légendaire. Il entra, un sourire niais collé sur le visage qui s'effaça immédiatement quand il me vit.

- Malfoy ? Non Malfoy, s'il te plait ne refais pas de crise. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Je le regardais avec surprise et passai une sur ma joue pour m'apercevoir qu'en effet je pleurais.

- Malfoy répond moi s'il te plait.

Potter venait de hurler, mais j'étais incapable d'accéder à sa demande. Je le fixai alors ne sachant comment réagir devant son air paniqué. Lorsque sans que je puisse réagir, je me retrouvai dans ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou en me répétant inlassablement que tout irait bien, qu'il ne savait pas se qui se passait mais que tout s'arrangerait.

Je me figeai. Cette situation m'en rappelait une autre, ces bras m'en rappelaient d'autres, ceux de mon ange, la nuit de son adieu. Pourquoi devais-je toujours penser à lui ?

Pourtant je ne fis rien pour m'éloigner de ma Némésis, car sans que je comprenne pourquoi, cette position me réconfortait. Or je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre à ce moment là. Je posai donc ma tête sur son épaule, me laissant aller à cette étreinte aussi douce qu'inattendue.

Il se redressa ensuite, m'adressant au pâle sourire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça s'arrangera et puis tu as quatre jours pour t'en remettre…

- Quatre jours ? Pourquoi ?

- Ce sera le Nouvel an et à cette occasion le Ministère organise une réception, je suis tenu d'y aller…

Je le regardai surpris.

- en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

- Eh bien… Euh… Comment dire ça ? Je dois y aller avec quelqu'un et j'ai pensé à toi et…

- tu veux que je vienne avec toi à une réception ministérielle ? Veux-tu me tuer Potter ? Dis-je en me reculant vivement. Je vais e faire lapider ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Je pensais pourtant que tu avais changé.

- J'ai changé Malfoy… Et non tu ne te feras pas lapider, dois-je te rappeler que tu seras avec moi et que personne n'osera te faire du mal, surtout après l'annonce de la Gazette ? Et puis, je pensais que tu avais besoin de sortir un peu, pour voir autre chose et d'autres gens que nous, t'aérer en quelque sorte…

J'admets qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord sur ce point là…

- Mais… Mais… Je n'ai rien à me mettre…

Il me fit un sourire qui me déstabilisa. Pourquoi le sourire de ma Némésis me faisait-il cet effet ? Bien sûr, je ne le haïssais plus, mais Potter restait Potter tout de même…

- Dois-je prendre cela pour un oui ? Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta tenue, je m'en occuperai.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose Potter, au contraire, j'ai parfaitement le droit de m'inquiéter, c'est légitime… Grimaçai-je.

Il parti en riant, me laissant seul et plus déconcerté que jamais.

_**A suivre…**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Quebecois****e : Oui en effet, les sentiments de Draco arrivent, surtout dans ce chapitre. Et tu vas être contente, il n'y a pas non plus d'altercation entre Ron et Draco dans ce chapitre, bon j'avoue que l'absence de Ron y est pour beaucoup mais bon…**

**Cleo McPhee : Le rapprochement est pour bientôt comme tu le verras, leur relation prend un nouveau tournant… Bon faut pas trop en demander non plus, mais c'est un bon début.**

**cafrine et li-san : contente que vous appréciez mon histoire, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

**felinness : Voilà encore un chapitre assez léger qui permet un rapprochement entre Harry et Draco. Je sais que je sème beaucoup d'indices mais que je donne peu de réponses. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas-tu auras toutes les réponses dans les prochains chapitres. Par contre Draco n'est pas très doué, mais bon c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime.**

**Elaelle : Peut-être as-tu raison pour le rêve de Draco. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié Noël.**

**Sahada : Il va finir par se souvenir ne t'inquiète pas, par contre il ne peut pas reconnaitre son écriture puisqu'elle a subi un sort d'illusion. Il peut donc comprendre que c'est Harry qui lui écrit, mais l'écriture ne sera jamais la même que la sienne.**

**dark_temptatiOn=aXe-feVer : Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire, j'espère que la suite te plaira. (merci pour mon bac^^)**

**unelectrice : Oui tu as bien deviné pour les voix. Merci et bravo aussi pour ton bac^^**

**Zassou : Merci pour mon bac. Peut-être as-tu raison, peut-être pas, tu verras par la suite.**

**Léo : Oui moi aussi j'aimerai bien être à la place d'Harry surtout dans ce chapitre. Harry et Dray ne sont pas un vieux couple, mais un futur, ce qui reviens à peut près au même dans leur cas^^. Léo en mode kiah devant Harry et Draco à Noël et je suis sure que tout le monde aimeraient tes idées^^. Je sais que tu aimerais avoir la même chaine mais en même temps tu aimerais avoir n'importe quoi du moment que c'est Draco qui te l'offre. Moi je serais toi je plaindrai pas trop Harry, pour l'instant il n'est pas trop à plaindre. Moi aussi je t'adore miss.**

**Chapitre 13**

Je passai ces quatre jours dans l'angoisse le plus terrible. Bon ok, j'exagère peut être, mais Potter refusait catégoriquement de me montrer ma tenue pour la soirée et m'assurait qu'il l'avait choisie lui-même. Or, les goûts vestimentaires de ma Némésis sont plus que déplorables, pour ne pas dire autre chose…

Ses deux meilleurs amis ne seraient pas présents ce soir là pour cause de regroupement dans le Terrier de Belettes rousses. Autant dire qu'il y aurait surpopulation…

Enfin le 31 décembre, à peine levé, je me précipitai à la recherche de Potter que je trouvai tranquillement installé dans la cuisine un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui Malfoy, que se passe-t-il ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas montre-moi ce que tu prévois de me faire porter ce soir !

- Tout à l'heure Malfoy, tout à l'heure… me répondit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Une fois de plus, il venait de me planter comme un con devant une porte. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas la seule fois que je pénétrai dans une pièce qu'il occupait, il sortait précipitamment en riant et déclarant : « Non, pas maintenant Malfoy » ; « Plus tard Malfoy » ; »Attends encore un peu Malfoy » ; »Non, toujours pas Malfoy ». Pourquoi avais-je hérité de l'homme le plus irritant du monde comme geôlier ?

* * *

19H !!! 19H, et je ne savais toujours pas à quoi j'allais ressembler deux heures plus tard… Je ressentais un sentiment que je n'avais plus eu envers Potter depuis longtemps, une envie de meurtre. Je voulais qu'il ai une mort lente et douloureuse, à l'image de l'agonie dans laquelle il me plongeait depuis le matin.

J'envisageai les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à moi : bûcher, piranhas, dépeçage méthodique… J'en étais arrivé à l'écartèlement, quand mon tortionnaire entra avec la discrétion d'un hippopotame dans la pièce ou je me trouvai, c'est-à-dire ma chambre.

- Près à voir ta tenue Malfoy ? Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je réprimai mes pulsions meurtrières.

- Pas trop tôt Potter ! Comment veux-tu que je sois présentable en deux heures ?

- Tu y arriveras Malfoy et tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

- Sais-tu le temps que me prend la mise en place de mon gel ?

- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à ne pas mettre… De toute façon tu es beaucoup mieux sans, tu sembles moins… coincé…

Il évita facilement l'oreiller et claqua des doigts, aussitôt un ensemble apparut sur le lit. Je me figeai.

- C'est… c'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Potter… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il fallait une tenue moldue ?

- C'est ça qui te dérange ? Pourtant tu portes ce genre de vêtements tous les jours…

- Oui, mais c'est parce que personne ne peut me voir, je ne suis jamais apparu en public comme ça…

- Raison de plus… Dépêche-toi, va te préparer. On se retrouve dans une heure et demie dans le salon, à tout à l'heure Malfoy…

Il me sourit et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Je commençai par prendre une douche très chaude afin de me relaxer totalement en vue de l'épreuve que j'allais devoir subir. Après trois-quarts d'heure, ayant enfin trouvé le courage pour affronter les horreurs qui se trouvaient dans ma chambre, je sortis avec pour seul vêtement une serviette négligemment nouée autours de ma taille.

Je me concentrai alors pleinement sur les habits posés sur mon lit, je m'approchai afin de les observer de plus près. Il n'y avait rien de très catastrophique à première vue, mais je ne me sentais pas rassuré pour autant, car Potter pouvait réserver bien des surprises, surtout en matière vestimentaire… Je décidai de m'habiller puis d'observer les dégâts dans la glace placée dans salle de bain.

Je lançai donc un regard prudent vers mon reflet me tenant près à bondir hors du champ de réflexion du miroir si la vision offerte était trop épouvantable.

Je restai cependant figé de stupeur devant l'image que me renvoyai l'objet. En effet, devant moi se tenait un jeune homme blond des plus attrayants. Bien sur, un Malfoy est toujours parfait, quelque soit les circonstances, il est irréprochable sur tous les plans, y comprit vestimentaire. Mais je dois reconnaître que cette tenue me mettait particulièrement en valeur. Je portai une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte laissant apparaître la peau pâle de mon torse ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur assez serré pour mettre en avant mon incroyable fessier (et je ne me vente aucunement), mais pas suffisamment pour paraitre vulgaire. N'ayant pas le temps de me coiffer correctement, j'optai pour un décoiffage organisé (rien à voir avec Potter je tiens à le préciser, ce qu'il ose appeler des cheveux ressemble plus à un nid de corneilles qu'à autre chose). Vous savez le style qui hurle au monde entier que non en effet vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous coiffer, mais que vous aviez une bonne raison car vous sortez de la meilleure partie de baise de votre vie et qui suggère que vous en redemandez encore. Je complétai le tout par une légère chaine en argent, une paire de mocassins blanc et une des roses noires que mon ange m'avait envoyé. En effet, ces roses semblaient enchantées car aucune n'avait encore fanée. Je me parfumai ensuite avec fahrenheit pour compléter ma tenue et descendis rejoindre ma Némésis.

* * *

J'entrai dans le salon et je m'aperçu que Potter n'était toujours pas prêt. Ce qui est étonnant quand on pense que j'ai réussi à aller plus vite que lui pour me préparer. Je m'installai donc dans un fauteuil tourné vers la cheminée et dos à la porte. Après un quart d'heure d'attente, je l'entendis enfin descendre les escaliers et entrer dans la pièce, je lançai alors sans me retourner :

- Pas trop tôt Potter, j'ai failli attendre… Je dois cependant reconnaître que tu m'as épaté dans le choix de ma tenue, j'espère que la tienne est aussi réussie car je ne supporterai pas d'aller à cette réception avec une personne habillée comme…

Je me retournai pour lui faire face et me stoppai brusquement devant la vision qu'offrait Potter.

Il était entièrement vêtu de noir. En regardant de plus près on pouvait voir qu'il portait exactement les mêmes habits que les miens. Comme d'habitude nous étions les parfaits opposés, moi, tout de blanc vêtu et lui de noir, curieuse ironie n'est ce pas ?

- Comme quoi Malfoy ? Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. J'avoue que cette tenue te va vraiment très bien… Tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent en blanc… Il me détailla et marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la rose noire à ma chemise, un air mélancolique se peignit alors sur son visage, puis il se reprit. Sympa cette rose, je n'y avais pas pensé… Il fit alors apparaître une rose d'un blanc immaculé au même endroit que la mienne. Voilà maintenant nous sommes les exacts opposés, me fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je ne répondis rien, trop occupé à détailler ma Némésis. Ce n'était pas normal, Potter n'était pas sensé être aussi sexy, Potter devait rester le Potter de Poudlard, mal habillé, mal coiffé, bref un être ne méritant aucunement mon intérêt si ce n'est pour passer mes nerfs… Or j'avais devant moi l'exact opposé (sauf pour les cheveux, mais malheureusement, ce petit détail passait largement inaperçu et renforçait même son charme).

Je le suivi ensuite vers la sortie afin de transplaner au ministère, il me tendis son bras que je pris avec hésitation. En effet, nous ressemblions trop à un vrai couple dans cette position, ce qui ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde, contrairement à moi qui appréhendait grandement la réaction des trop nombreux fans du Balafré… Il me fit un petit sourire rassurant avant de partir, comme s'il avait deviné mes angoisses…

* * *

L'aire de transplanage du ministère… La dernière fois que je l'avais emprunté Potter me ramenais chez lui juste après mon procès, autant dire que je n'en gardais pas un excellent souvenir… Je dû cependant reconnaitre qu'elle était décorée avec goût : les murs étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de glace, au sol, serpentait un petit court d'eau au milieu d'une neige immaculée et en levant la tête on pouvait apercevoir une couche de nuages qui défilaient paresseusement entre les guirlandes argentées accrochées à d'immense statues de glace. Toute la salle était un agréable dégradé entre le blanc et l'argent.

Potter secoua la tête devant ce spectacle.

- Je reconnais que cette décoration est très jolie, mais je ne vois absolument pas en quoi elle ressemble à celle des moldus… Enfin bon, je suppose que nos dirigeants ne daignerons jamais s'intéresser à ces gens malgré toutes leurs leçons de morales…

Je le regardai étonné, Potter venais enfin de comprendre comment marchait notre monde, très peut de sorciers essayaient vraiment de faire des efforts pour comprendre les moldus ( les Belettes par exemple), les autres se contentaient de donner des leçons de morales à ceux qui ne faisait même pas semblant (pour la plupart des sang-pur, les seuls à ne pas être hypocrites sans doute). Enfin, ma Némésis me surprendrait toujours… Je le suivis donc dans les couloirs du ministère ne sachant absolument pas où se déroulait la réception.

Je découvris alors une salle immense dont la décoration ressemblait à peut près à celle de la première. C'est alors que je me retrouvai entouré d'une foule compacte, je ne mis cependant pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver la cause de ce rassemblement. J'eu l'impression que toutes les personnes présentes faisaient la course pour dire bonjour à ma Némésis avant les autres, ce qui entrainait une légère bousculade.

Je vis donc Potter se faire entrainer au loin par quelques fans surexcités et beaucoup de représentants ministériels, sans doute très pressés de le présenter à certaines de leurs connaissances où de lui expliquer quelques nouveaux projets de lois qu'ils aimeraient qu'il examine. Je le perdis ensuite de vue et me dirigeai donc vers le buffet n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.

* * *

Alors que j'entamai mon quatrième toast au foie gras, j'entendis une voix rêveuse derrière moi.

- Oh Draco, tu es là? Je pensais bien qu'Harry voudrait venir avec toi , mais je croyais qu'il n'aurait pas eu le courage de te demander… Comme quoi le courage des Griffondor existe peut-être réellement, même si je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt de la bénédiction des ronflaks cornus, après tout Harry les a aussi sauvé en tuant Voldemort. Savais-tu qu'il projetait de les enrôler de force dans son armée?

Je me retournai vers la jeune fille blonde qui m'adressait la parole.

- Louf… Louvegood? Que fais-tu là? Tu as été invité?

J'étais plutôt surpris de la trouver là, je ne pensais pas qu'elle aie un poste important… Mais les apparence sont parfois trompeuses.

- Et bien oui… Il faut croire… Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, d'après le ministre, c'est à cause des propriétés médicinales du gui que j'ai trouvé la semaine dernière pour soigner les malades atteins d'éclabouille. Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle, la semaine dernière je me suis juste rendu à ste mangouste pour capturer les nargoles qui avait élu domicile dans la chambre d'un patient… Elles ont cependant réussie à s'enfuir avant que je ne puisse les attraper… Savais-tu que le gui les attirait?

Je la regardai éberlué, ne savait-elle donc pas qu'elle était à l'origine d'une des plus grande découverte médicale? Qu'en agitant sa branche de gui, elle avait guéri instantanément la personne atteinte de cette maladie extrêmement contagieuse?

- Non, je ne savais pas…

- Ah… Au fait, ta tenue te va très bien, Harry doit être content non?

- Merci, mais pourquoi serait-il content?

- Il a toujours dit que le blanc t'allais bien… Enfin je crois, je ne suis pas sûre car les énormus à babille ont un langage assez difficile à comprendre, mais il me semble que c'est-ce qu'ils ont dit. A moins qu'ils n'aient eu envie de pommes… Mais tu sais ils peuvent lire dans les esprits et ils m'ont dit qu'Harry se disait souvent que tu serais bien mieux en blanc… Enfin je vais te laisser, je pense que tu as envie de rejoindre Harry, à moins que ce ne soit lui qui en ai envie, ou les deux… Ce serait mieux non? Je vais voir si je peux trouver des larves d'aquavirius, il y en avait dans une salle quand nous sommes venus en cinquième année…

Elle me laissa donc en plan sans que je puisse l'interroger plus… Je su alors que cette manie n'était pas réservée au Griffondor, mais à tous les amis de Potter… Ce mec était une vrai plaie, il déteignait sur tous les gens qui le côtoyaient d'un peu trop près, je me promis alors de faire très attention à ce que ça ne m'arrive jamais.

* * *

Je me tournai à nouveau vers le buffet lorsqu'une musique s'éleva dans la salle, invitant ainsi les gens à rejoindre la piste de danse. Potter apparu alors devant moi en souriant.

- Où étais-tu passé Malfoy? Je t'ai cherché partout…

- Et bien j'étais là… Je n'ai pas bougé… Tu as fini par te défaire de tes groupies?

- Arrête de te moquer ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, j'ai même du refuser une demande de mariage d'une fille que je n'avais jamais vu, je déteste ça… Elles ont fini pas me laisser tranquille quand elles ont vu que je me dirigeai vers toi.

- C'est justement pour ça que c'est drôle Potter… Enfin, j'espère que tu as rencontré des gens plus intéressants que moi…

- Pourquoi?

- Loufoca m'a tenue la jambe pendant des décennies… J'ai cru mourir. Elle ne sais même pas qu'elle à réussi un exploit la semaine dernière, elle cherchait juste des bestioles imaginaires!!!!

Je regardai Potter plié en deux devant moi, n'arrivant visiblement pas à s'arrêter. Il fini par y arriver sans doute aidé par le manque d'oxygène. Il aurait du continué un peu, il serait mort étouffé… On ne se moque pas d'un Malfoy sans en subir les conséquences…

- Bien maintenant que tu as fini de rire à mes dépends, je vais pourvoir te laisser au milieu de tous tes fans, qui n'attendent que mon départ pour te sauter de nouveau dessus.

Je me retournai et m'apprêtai à partir lorsqu'il me retint par le bras.

- Non, Malfoy, je suis désolé… Me laisse pas… Dit-il avec des yeux de chien battu.

Je me reculai vivement quand je me rendis compte que je venais de trouver Potter mignon et très attendrissant avec cet air là.

- Bien, mais c'est parce que je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, tu as de la chance Potter…

- Votre altesse est trop bonne… Me répondit-il en s'inclinant, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

En le regardant faire je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il m'entraina ensuite dans un des nombreux fauteuil mis à la disposition des invités en prétextant qu'à force de me goinfrer, je finirai par avoir une crise de foie. Nous parlions et rigolions donc calmement, quand un homme de notre âge vint voir Potter et lui demanda de lui accorder cette danse sans me prêter la moindre attention. Ma Némésis se tourna alors vers moi avec un air désespéré s'attendant visiblement à ce que je le sauve de je ne sais quelle torture. Je m'apprêtai donc à lui venir en aide, me vengeant ainsi de l'autre quand je me souvint que Potter ne savait absolument pas danser du temps de Poudlard. Je lui fis donc un grand sourire et le poussai vers le garçons et lui murmurant :

- Sache qu'on ne se moque jamais d'un Malfoy sans en subir les conséquences…

Il ne pu donc rien faire d'autre que de suivre son cavalier en me lançant des regards noirs. Je m'installais confortablement pour profiter du spectacle. Au bout de quelques secondes je m'aperçu cependant que quelque chose clochait, Potter était sensé danser comme un pied… Pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'avoir un dieu devant moi? Et pourquoi était-il aussi collé à ce mec? N'était-il pas un gentil Griffondor timide et prude avant? Je me renfrognai, ma distraction s'était envolée et j'avais permis à l'autre abruti d'avoir ce qu'il voulait…

Et puis ne pouvait-il pas se décoller de ma Némésis? C'est vrai, on ne se colle pas ainsi au héros national… Moi seul pouvait le faire lors de nos joutes au collège… Et pourquoi me regardait-il ainsi avec cet air de défis dans les yeux? Il commençait à m'énerver sérieusement car je ressentais comme un pincement au cœur, une irrépressible envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Ses yeux semblaient dire : « Tu vois tu n'es rien, j'ai eu ce que je voulais malgré ton rang, tu es tombé dans mon piège ». Je me décidai donc à détourner les yeux quand je vis ses mains glisser vers les fesses de Potter pour le plaquer un peu plus contre lui. Je me levai donc et me dirigeai vers eux pour arrêter cette scène plus que révoltante en public. En effet, ils ne pouvaient être plus collés… Enfin si, mais ça aurait entrainé un attenta à la pudeur… Et Potter ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, il fermait les yeux, se laissant porter par la musique, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy.

Je m'approchai donc et alors que la chanson se terminait, je dis :

- Je pense que ta danse est terminée, même si je ne vois pas en quoi c'était une danse, je pencherais plutôt pour une scène interdit aux moins de 16 ans… Laisse ta place aux autres…

Il me regarda et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, ma Némésis lui mis la main sur l'épaule pour le calmer.

- C'était sympa, mais t'énerve pas, il a raison, tu devrais laisser ta place aux autres, après tout tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir danser avec moi…

L'autre hocha la tête devant le regard autoritaire du brun et se détourna de nous, partant sans doute à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie. Je me préparai donc à rejoindre mon canapé quand Potter me retint.

- Alors comme ça tu voulais danser avec moi? Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite Malfoy…

- Non pas spécialement Potter, mais il se trouve que dans mon extrême bonté j'ai décidé que tu avais suffisamment souffert… Même si je ne pense pas que ça aie été si terrible que ça. Enfin tu fais ce que tu veux Potter, mais je pensai que tu avais plus de retenue que ça.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mais même si tu n'as pas envie de danser avec moi, tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait donner le change, après tout tu lui as fait comprendre assez durement qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir danser avec moi, or personne ne me l'a encore proposé…

C'est donc avec horreur que je senti Potter mettre ses bras autours de mon cou et venir se coller à moi. Alors que j'allais émettre une protestation face à ces gestes, je m'aperçu que la musique avait changé, elle n'était plus du tout rythmée, au contraire, un slot langoureux raisonnait à mes oreilles.

Voyant que le précédant cavalier de Potter me fixait, je me décidai à jouer le jeu, je posai donc mes mains sur ses hanches et dansai en suivant le rythme de la musique. Au bout de quelques instant je senti ma Némésis poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je m'apprêtai à parler quand il me coupa.

- Non, tais-toi s'il te plait. C'est rare des moments aussi calme…

Il n'avait pas tord, bien que les instant passés ensemble au cours de la soirée n'aient pas été sujet à dispute, nous ne nous étions cependant pas privés de nous lancer quelques piques. Je refermai donc un peu plus mes bras autours de sa taille pour lui montrer mon accord. Je doit reconnaitre que c'était très agréable, Potter dansai vraiment bien et ses bras procuraient une sensation de protection. La fin de la chanson se termina et je me détachai à regret de Potter alors qu'une autre commençai sur un rythme beaucoup plus entrainant.

Je fis alors comme si de rien était et me préparai à partir quand je vis l'autre abruti se diriger vers nous.

- Ton tour est également passé, laisse les autres… Me dit-il en me défiant du regard.

Je lui souris narquoisement en retour, il ne savait apparemment pas ce qu'il encourait en me défiant. Rien, que pour ça je n'avais pas l'intention de lui céder ma place…

- Mon tour? Qui a parlé de tour? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… Si j'ai envie de danser avec Potter, je danse avec lui, et autant de fois que je le veux… Et ce n'est pas parce que tu le demandes que je vais te laisser ma place, au contraire.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as dit « laisse ta place aux autres »… Or les autres, c'est moi… Je ne vois pas pourquoi Harry voudrait danser plus longtemps avec toi, il n'a accepté que pour te faire plaisir, tu devrais en être heureux. Tu n'as aucun droit sur lui, tu ne peux pas l'obliger à danser avec toi contre sa volonté. Tu n'es rien pour lui.

- Tu as sans doute raison, je n'ai aucun droit sur lui et encore moins celui de l'obliger à danser avec moi contre son gré. Cependant crois-tu réellement que je ne soit rien pour lui?

Je me rapprochai lentement de lui le fusillant du regard.

- Je suis le premier vrai sorcier qu'il ai rencontré, je suis LA raison pour laquelle il est allé à Griffondor, LA raison qui lui a fait intégrer l'équipe de quidditch aussi jeune, LA personne qui n'ai cessé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, LE seul qui ai le pouvoir de le mettre autant hors de lui. Je suis le prince des Serpentard, comme il est celui des Griffondor. Je suis sa Némésis, son contraire absolu et tu oses dire que je ne suis rien pour lui? Mais même sans tout ça je reste son cavalier… Ce n'est pas toi qu'il a invité à cette soirée, mais moi et moi seul. Alors non je ne laisserai pas ma place aux autres et encore moins à toi. Car si en effet, je n'ai pas à décider pour lui, il me semble que j'ai quand même la priorité… Alors fous-moi la paix crétin.

Je me tournai ensuite vers Potter pour l'entrainer un peu plus loin sur la piste de danse et commençai à suivre la musique.

- Alors comme ça tu es mon exact opposé et ma Némésis, intéressant. J'aime bien la façon dont tu te décris par rapport à moi, ça donne presque l'impression que tu es a personne la plus importante pour moi et que toute ma vie n'ai basée que sur toi, toutes mes décisions, tous mes actes, y compris le choix de ma maison… Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion alors que tu ne sais que depuis peu que j'ai failli aller à Serpentard?

- C'est en grande partie pour clouer le bec à cet abruti, mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'est pas totalement absurde. Au moment de la répartition, tu ne connaissais vraiment que deux personnes, Weasley et moi. Or Weasley est passé après toi contrairement à moi et vue la première impression que tu as du avoir je doute que tu aies eu envie de te retrouver avec moi. Si tu dis avoir failli te retrouver là-bas c'est que le Choixpeau te l'a proposé. Tu as donc du demander à ne pas t'y retrouver… Bien sur tu pouvais aussi vouloir éviter la maison de l'assassin de tes parents, mais je ne sais pas si tu le savais déjà et puis c'est plus gratifiant pour moi d'imaginer que j'y suis pour quelque chose… Quand au fait que je suis ton opposé et ta Némésis… ose dire le contraire. Dis-je avec un sourire tout en me rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

- Je dois admettre que tu as raison… En tout point… Me répondit-il en se collant franchement contre moi, ce qui me déstabilisa grandement.

- Potter, puis-je savoir ce que tu es entrain de faire?

- Je danse Malfoy…

- Es-tu obligé d'être si proche? Pas que ce soit très déplaisant, mais c'est plutôt perturbant…

- Perturbant, Malfoy, rien que ça? Mais si tu es trop loin de moi, d'autres gens pourrais croire que je danse seul et vouloir prendre ta place, ce serait gênant tu ne trouves pas?

- Sans doute Potter, sans doute. Dois-je comprendre que je n'ai pas le choix?

- C'est exact Malfoy… fit-il en bougeant contre moi.

Je levai les yeux exaspéré. Oui Potter était très attirant dans cette tenue et il le savait. J'admettais ne plus le détester, mais à ce point quand même… Il avait beau avoir un sens de l'humour que je ne soupçonnait pas vraiment avant cette soirée et n'être pas aussi naïf et horripilant que ce que je pensait, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser continuer.

Je le regardais donc et m'apprêtai à le repousser quand je vis ses yeux rieurs et son air de défi. Je compris alors qu'il ne prenait pas réellement ça au sérieux et qu'il essayait juste de me provoquer. Or un Malfoy répond toujours aux provocations… Je décidais donc de rentrer dans son jeu et me mis à danser langoureusement contre lui, après tout ça ne nous engageait à rien alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour engager un petit duel avec Potter, même si celui-ci différait un peu de ce à quoi nous étions habitué. Nous passions donc le reste de la soirée à nous provoquer mutuellement jusqu'à ce que minuit approche.

* * *

En effet la musique s'arrêta cinq minutes avant l'heure du nouvel an et une voix s'éleva nous invitant à nous préparer à entrer dans la nouvelle année.

Potter m'entraina donc vers un des fauteuil et parti chercher deux verres de champagne. Il revint s'assoir et me tendis ma coupe.

- Cette soirée était vraiment sympa. Je suis heureux qu'elle se soit bien passé, finalement la haine entre Serpentard et Griffondor peut peut-être être oublié, ce n'est pas si dur que ça.

- DIX!!! NEUF!!!

- Ah, il me semble que c'est bientôt le moment…Dit-il en se levant et en se tournant vers moi.

Je me levais à mon tour et tournai mon regard vers l'assemblée présente dans la pièce.

- TROIS!!! DEUX!!! UN!!!

- Bonne année Malfoy… Murmura-t-il. Il leva alors son verre et le tendit vers moi. Je le regardais en souriant et trinquai avec lui.

- Bonne année Potter. Cette soirée a en effet été très agréable, bien qu'il y ai eu beaucoup trop de Griffondor à mon gout… Mais après tout rien ne peut être parfait…

Nous parlions encore un moment avant que Potter ne propose de rentrer sur les coups de deux heures. Nous nous dirigions donc vers l'air de transplanage.

* * *

- Attendez!!! Ne bougez plus! Il y a un nid de nargoles au dessus de vous, je vais essayer de les attraper.

Au moment de passer une porte, une voix nous interpela. Je levai la tête et découvris Loufoca perchée dans l'encadrement, entrain d'agiter une branche de gui au dessus de nos tête.

- Louvegood, nous ne sommes pas atteins d'éclabouille, va agiter ta branche ailleurs.

- Je sais bien que vous ne l'avez pas, je cherche juste à les attirer…

- Alors va chercher tes bestioles ailleurs…

- Pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille ailleurs? Les nargoles sont là pas autre part…

Potter me pris le bras et me dit en souriant.

- Laisse là Malfoy, ce n'est pas grave, après tout le gui n'a pas que la propriété de guérir l'éclabouille…

- Qu'entends-tu par là Potter?

- S'embrasser sous le gui porte bonheur à ce qu'on raconte…

Il approcha alors sa tête de la mienne.

- Je… Euh… Potter… Je ne suis pas sur que… Enfin…

- Que dis-tu Malfoy? Je ne comprend pas tout… Explique moi ça de plus près… Fit-il en se rapprochant encore plus.

Je ne répondis rien et sans que je ne m'en rende compte j'avançai ma tête vers lui de plus en plus. Il ne restai que quelques centimètres entre nous quand…

- Ah Harry, je te cherchai. Je m'apprêtai à partir mais je ne pouvais décemment pas partir sans dire au revoir à mon meilleur cavalier, n'est-ce pas?

Je me reculai vivement tout comme ma Némésis. Le boulet était de retour et se dirigeait vers nous avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, mais c'est du gui… Harry tu sais que ça porte bonheur de s'embrasser dessous? On devrait essayer non, après tout on a rien à perdre, on ne va pas dire non à un peu de chance en plus et au pire si ça ne marche pas ce sera un bon moment, on aura pas tout perdu…

Je grimaçai, ce type ne venait quand même pas de demander à Potter de l'embrasser? Cette idée me dégoutai profondément, je le plaignais sincèrement, je ne pourrai jamais accepter d'être à sa place. Il me lança un regard implorant et je décidai de lui venir en aide, espérant sans doute un peu me racheter de ma conduite lors de la danse.

Je levais donc la tête vers Loufoca qui ne nous prêtait aucune attention.

- Louvegood, as-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais?

Elle tourna la tête vers moi se détournant de ses animaux imaginaires pour quelques instants.

- Non, Draco, malheureusement. Les larves d'aquavirius ont dû en avoir assez de leur bocal. Ils n'aiment pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps, mais je devais quand même allez voir. Oh non!!! Les nargoles ont profité de mon inattention pour partir… Ce n'est pas grave je les aurais la prochaine foi…

Elle sauta à terre et me regarda.

- Je ne pensai pas que tu t'intéressais au larves d'aquavirius. Si tu veux je te montrerai ce que j'ai pu récolter sur eux… Enfin quand tu seras libéré, même si je suis sure qu'Harry te laisserai venir chez moi, s'il n'était pas obligé de t'accompagner. Mais il ne tien pas particulièrement à me rendre visite, il préfère que ce soit moi qui vienne… Je pense que c'est à cause des cornes de ronflaks cornus, elles mettent souvent les gens mal à l'aise. Me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Bon je vais te laisser, je suis contente de t'avoir vu et d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui partage ma passion. Beaucoup de gens pense que je suis folle et que ces animaux sont imaginaires, ils sont vraiment bêtes non?

- Oui… Sans doute… Bon et bien au revoir Louvegood…

- Tu diras au revoir à Harry de ma part, il a l'air légèrement occupé… C'est éttonant, j'étai persuadé qu'il t'embrasserai toi plutôt que cet homme… Si tu veux tout savoir je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure en revenant de la salle des larves… Il parlait de toi, et pas en bien… Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, je te trouve très gentil moi… A bientôt Draco… Dit-elle en partant.

Avait-elle dit que j'étais gentil? Moi, un Malfoy, gentil? Je grimaçai, cette fille était vraiment dégénérée, pas méchante, mais totalement cinglée…

Je me tournai ensuite vers Potter pour évaluer les dégâts. Je le trouvais en pleine lutte contre son agresseur qui tentait visiblement de l'embrasser contre son gré.

- Non, vraiment Romain, je n'ai pas envie… Arrête s'il te plait…

- Mais Harry, ce n'est pas si horrible, c'est juste pour avoir un peu plus de chance…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de chance…

Je me décidai d'intervenir.

- Un problème Potter?

- Mêle toi de tes affaires Malfoy, rentre chez toi… Loin, très loin de moi et d'Harry.

- Je comptai en effet rentrer chez moi, malheureusement je ne rentrerai pas sans Potter, donc si tu pouvais le libérer des tentacules qui te servent de bras…

- Il n'a pas tord… Je rentre avec lui… tenta Potter d'une petite voix étouffé par son ravisseur.

- Ok… Se résigna le dénommé Romain, mais juste après avoir eu ce que je voulais… Embrasse moi Potter.

- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas obliger une personne à faire un chose contre son gré… Or je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que Potter aie envie de t'embrasser…

- Ce n'est pourtant pas grand-chose Harry, juste la tradition du gui…

- Du gui? Où vois-tu du gui?

- Au dessus de nous Malfoy, achète toi des lunettes si tu n'es pas capable de le voir.

- Es-tu vraiment sur que ce n'est pas toi qui aies besoin de lunettes? Il n'y a pas de gui au dessus de vous, tu peux donc le lâcher…

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il leva la tête et s'aperçu qu'en effet le gui avait disparu en même temps que Louvegood.

Je lui arrachai donc Potter des bras et me dépêchai de le trainer jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage.

Avant de partir il se retourna vers moi.

- Merci Malfoy…

- Mais de rien Potter, je n'aurai pas voulu que tu te fasses violer sur place… Surtout que tu n'as pas du tout essayé de faire la même chose avec moi…

Il rougit en secouant la tête.

- Tu étais beaucoup plus consentant que moi… Ose dire le contraire…

- Sans doute Potter… Sans doute…

Il me prit la main et transplana devant le manoir Black.

_**A suivre…**_


End file.
